


It's over now (AU)

by themonstertrap



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonstertrap/pseuds/themonstertrap
Summary: Charlie en su último año de instituto angustiado por un futuro incierto y Meyer (un año menor que su mejor amigo) lidiando con sus días como junior. Ambos confusos por los sentimientos que deciden ver la luz antes de que sea demasiado tarde.





	1. Los (difíciles) primeros días

**Author's Note:**

> “SMOKING STALE CIGARETTES  
> I GUESS THIS COULD GET BETTER”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Está sentado en un banco, fumando hierba, un nuevo hábito que no termina de convencerle del todo pero que continúa provando de vez en cuando. Espera a Meyer para ir juntos al instituto. Esas últimas semanas a penas ha podido hablar con su mejor amigo, alguna que otra llamada; Meyer y su trabajo en un taller de coches que le apasionan; Charlie y su enredo con una mujer la cual ninguno de sus amigos conoce.

##  01\. Los (difíciles) primeros días

El olor a verano escapándose entre los dedos, a gente yendo y viniendo a la ciudad, otros con sus caras bañadas en legañas y desaliento por la vuelta al trabajo después de tanto meses de buenas vacaciones; el olor a último curso en el instituto que le forma un nudo en el estómago cada vez que lo piensa y siente ganas de vomitar. Prefiere rellenar sus recuerdos con el perfume a mujer que aún permanece pegado a sus fosas nasales, como si la tuviese allí mismo, embelesándole con sus rojos cabellos, su larga melena ondeando de un lado a otro; o pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor tras uno de sus encuentros nocturnos. Charlie ha dedicado el verano a disfrutar de la compañía de una mujer en una cama, ambas desconocidas para él hasta hacía unos meses ( _en realidad sigues sin conocerla de nada_ ). Fue un encuentro confuso, en una fiesta, Charlie creyendo que esa misteriosa figura femenina pertenecía a una muchacha universitaria; nada más lejos de la realidad: era una mujer mucho mayor que él, quizá rondando los tres treinta y muchos, rozando la cuarentena. No le importó, le pareció que podría ser una experiencia interesante, podría aprender de ella y además, era guapa, llamaba poderosamente la atención. A pesar de todo ello, Charlie no es fácil de descifrar, no es fácil de leer; nadie ha conseguido, por el momento, hacer que se rinda a sus pies, ninguna mujer ha tenido el gusto de tenerle comiendo en su mano, más bien al contrario. Él no se enamora, ni siquiera habla nunca de ese sentimiento el cual jamás ha sentido y cree que no lo hará. Su aventura veraniega ha estado bien, lo ha disfrutado, pero ya está, no hay más; esa historia tenía un punto y final dese el comienzo.

Está sentado en un banco, fumando hierba, un nuevo hábito que no termina de convencerle del todo pero que continúa provando de vez en cuando. Espera a Meyer para ir juntos al instituto. Esas últimas semanas a penas ha podido hablar con su mejor amigo, alguna que otra llamada; Meyer y su trabajo en un taller de coches que le apasionan; Charlie y su enredo con una mujer la cual ninguno de sus amigos conoce. Ha mentido a Meyer diciéndole que se ha pasado los días buscando un curro para después del instituto; le ha engañado porque no quiere que Meyer sepa que ha estado tanto tiempo con alguien. ¿Por qué? Porque Meyer no tiene que saber cada paso que da en su vida, ¿verdad?  _Pero te ha preguntado y tú has optado por la mentira,_ qué fácil es para su cerebro complicarle las cosas con insinuaciones que no termina de entender, con preguntas que no quiere responder y acusaciones que son falsas. Es mejor no darle más vueltas de las necesarias, se lo dirá cuando encuentre el momento oportuno, se lo dirá como si se tratase de una anécdota sin importancia y ambos se reirán y Benny le hará preguntas sobre cómo es estar con una mujer madura y Charlie le mandará a la mierda y le dirá que se deje de gilipolleces.

La boca se le seca cuando le ve acercarse, lo atribuye a la hierba y tira la colilla lo más lejos que puede. Hace días que no le ve. Podría decir que está más alto pero estaría mintiendo, sin embargo si percibe algún cambio en su amigo que no es capaz de expresar en voz alta y con palabras; es un cambio discreto, casi invisible, pero que está ahí, de eso Charlie no tiene duda. Su peinado bien cuidado continúa siendo el mismo; sus camisas, sus pantalones, sus deportivas: todo sigue igual. Quizá sea algo en su rostro, sus ojos oscuros que cuando Meyer se enfada y le miras de la sensación de que estás adentrándote en una cueva que te dejará bajo tierra de por vida; sus labios entre los que sostiene un cigarro de forma desenfadada y forman una pequeña sonrisa al verle. Charlie se marea de pronto porque la descarga que le recorre desde la columna hasta el cerebro y le desciende de nuevo hasta el estómago no la esperaba y tiene que fingir que no pasa nada. La marihuana le está sentando mal, es la última conclusión a la que llega y la única posible.

— ¿Preparado para tu año de  _senior_? —pregunta Meyer, tirando la colilla al suelo y aplastándola con la suela.

— Claro, Meyer, ¿no ves la cara de motivación que tengo? —responde, poniéndose en pie.

Meyer frunce el ceño y mira hacia otro lado. Charlie sabe lo que está haciendo.

— ¿Desde cuándo fumas porros? —está preparado para reñirle—. Charlie, es tu último...

— Meyer, tranquilo, no empieces ¿vale? Es sólo muy de vez en cuando.

Ignora su mirada de desaprobación y echa a andar. Meyer le sigue a los pocos segundos. No hablan durante gran parte del camino, Charlie sabe que su amigo está enfadado,  _porque quiere lo mejor para ti,_ y hasta que no se disculpe y diga que está dispuesto a dejarlo continuará de la misma manera. Siempre está cuidando de las personas que le importan, Meyer es un amigo fiel y leal a los suyos y procura mantener todo en su sitio, cuando algo se tuerce hace lo necesario para reconducirlo y si es incapaz se frustrará, pero siempre volverá a intentarlo una vez más. Charlie le admira. Charlie admira a Meyer y su manera de ser. Meyer es demasiado inteligente para rodearse de personas como él y a veces se pregunta el por qué;  _por qué es mi amigo y se preocupa así de mi._  ¿Charlie haría lo mismo por él? La respuesta es un rotundo sí, sin ápice de dudas.

Antes de que pueda hablar ya lo hace Meyer en su lugar, leyéndole el pensamiento, como siempre:

— Charlie, haz lo que quieras, sólo te digo que es malo para ti y que deberías mantenerte centrado en otro tipo de cosas —dice.

— Vale Meyer. Lo que tú digas —responde con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios.

Charlie dirige la mirada hacia el edificio que hay al otro lado de la calle: el instituto. Las ganas de vomitar le suben a la garganta y un sudor frío arremete contra él, de pronto, cuando ve la melena roja cruzando las puertas del lugar y salir a la calle. ¿Qué hace ella allí? Es la única pregunta que ronda por su cabeza y va sonando cada vez con más intensidad en el interior de sus oídos. Es consciente de que ha detenido sus pasos y de que Meyer le está hablando pero Charlie siente que se le cierra la garganta y que sus piernas han dejado de recibir órdenes de su cerebro. La mujer alza la vista y le mira, justo a él, no a otra persona, sino a Charlie, le ve y no hace otra cosa que saludarle con la mano, sonriendo de lado, de una manera que a Charlie no le gusta y seguidamente se da la vuelta y se marcha doblando la esquina.

— ¿Conoces a la madre de Darmody? Pensaba que no os podíais ni ver, él y tú.

La. Madre. De. Darmody. La madre de un compañero de clase. La madre de la persona que no aguanta. La MADRE. Charlie se ahoga y tiene que apretar los puños con fuerza para no girarse hacia su amigo y rogarle que por favor confiese que eso es una broma. No parece que lo sea y la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Meyer tampoco lo es. Charlie ha perdido todo el color, está pálido y le tiemblan los labios ligeramente. En ese instante desearía echar el tiempo atrás y no hablar con esa mujer, ignorarla y pasar el resto del verano con sus amigos, con Meyer; sin embargo ya no hay lugar para el arrepentimiento, para sentirse mal y estúpido porque de nada servirá.  _Joder. Joder. JODER._

_—_ ¿Charlie? —Meyer le toca el brazo, asustado.

— Creo que tienes razón Meyer, creo que tengo que dejar de fumar esa mierda —sentencia Charlie, recuperando la compostura poco a poco.

Sí, tiene que dejar de hacer el gilipollas y no liarse con las madres de sus compañeros de clase. Eso es lo que debe de hacer.  _¿Cómo_   _coño le voy a explicar esto a alguien? A Meyer, ¿cómo?_


	2. Un sentimiento y una mentira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El problema de todo eso llega cuando te das cuenta de que ese sentimiento que todos llaman amistad en realidad está camuflando la realidad, distorsionándola; porque en realidad estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “THIS FIRE IN NY HEAD'S  
> GOT ME ON EDGE”.

##  02\. Un sentimiento y una mentira

 

Él es una persona tranquila, a sus dieciséis años no le gusta llamar la atención y no es un fanático de las fiestas en exceso; Charlie es más inquieto, a sus dieciocho años le encanta ser el centro de atención y le apasiona salir por la noche, ir de un local a otro y codearse con todo tipo de personas. Él es alguien discreto, a penas habla de sus asuntos personales, desde pequeño se inculcó a sí mismo el lidiar con todo por su cuenta y nadie se interpone si el no quiere que así sea; a Charlie le gusta destacar, que todo el mundo sepa de sus hazañas y que le alaben y le besen el culo, también cuida de sí mismo, de forma distinta, recurre a la violencia sin pararse a pensar en otras posibilidades. Él es un estusiasta del diálogo, de arreglar los conflictos a través de las palabras y llegando a un acuerdo; prefiere no ganarse enemigos. Es difícil no congeniar con alguien como él, un chico joven con don de palabra, labia e increíblemente inteligente. Es reservado, pocas veces ríe con lo que sus compañeros de clase consideran humor, su diversión reside en sus amigos; Charlie es un rebelde, siempre con el puño preparado y un insulto colgando de su lengua, pero ríe continuamente, intercambia muchas bromas absurdas con su gente cercana. Él a penas habla de las relaciones que mantiene o ha mantenido, incluso sus amigos bromean sobre ello, a lo que él no hace el menor caso y se excusa llamándoles inmaduros; Charlie se encarga de pincharle, de buscarle las cosquillas, le cuenta una y mil veces (con pelos y señales) lo que le hizo a aquella chica, aquella noche,  _"vamos Meyer, seguro que sabes de lo que te hablo y te mueres de ganas por contarlo"_. Son completamente opuestos y por eso se complementan de esa forma tan impecable, como dos piezas de rompecabezas que van la una pegada a la otra. Tienen cosas en común pero lo que más les une es esa conexión invisible que les hace mantener una relación de amistad poco habitual; su amistad es única.

El problema de todo eso llega cuando te das cuenta de que ese sentimiento que todos llaman  _amistad_  en realidad está camuflando la realidad, distorsionándola; porque en realidad estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo. Cuando se conocieron, en una pelea en el barrio, siendo niños, ambos conectaron de forma inmediata, crearon un vínculo como el que tienen una pareja de hermanos gemelos: uno sabía lo que pensaba el otro y en ocasiones, cuando Charlie hablaba, Meyer terminaba su frase y viceversa; esas situaciones siguen dándose en el presente. A pesar de todo esto no fue amor a primera vista, Meyer nunca había experimentado atracción por alguien del mismo sexo y Charlie era un amigo más, con distinciones respecto al resto, pero un amigo; hasta que dejó de serlo haciendo estallar en pedazos algo en el interior de Meyer, dejándole fuera de juego al no ser capaz de controlar lo que sentía. Fue tan absurdo que cuando el recuerdo acude a su mente para atormentarle no puede hacer más que sentirse estúpido. Fue una noche de viernes, de esas en las que Charlie se quedaba a dormir en su casa para pasarse horas viendo películas de bajo presupuesto que ambos disfrutaban por el mero hecho de criticarlas después, esa era la rutina de esos días. Siempre terminaban hablando, de todo en general, Charlie le contaba sus preocupaciones con respecto al futuro y Meyer le escuchaba y le daba consejo a su manera, quizá demasiado madura para Charlie. Pero una de esas noches de viernes, la conversación tomó un rumbo que rompió las barreras (hasta ese instante) impenetrables de Meyer, Charlie había dicho con toda naturalidad, sin pudor alguno, sin vergüenza en su tono de voz:  _"joder Meyer, si fuese gay me enrollaría contigo, no, creo que incluso saldriamos juntos, en plan relación estable ¿sabes?"_. Y ya está, con eso provocó una tormenta, creó un huracán de la nada; había hecho que el volcán en su interior entrase en erupción y le calcinara las entrañas. Su temperatura corporal aumentó considerablemente, su mente se cubrió con una espesa niebla que le dificultaba el raciocinio. Sonrió de la manera más creíble posible, se excusó, fue al baño donde se ahogó en su frustración y negación con vehemencia durante diez largos minutos y volvió con él como si nada; la conversación volvió a tomar una dirección aceptable y la noche transcurrió como otra cualquiera. Esa madrugada, mientras la habitación se llenaba con los ronquidos de Charlie en el colchón que había en el suelo junto a su cama, Meyer se introdujo la mano bajo el pantalón de pijama y se tocó pensando en su mejor amigo, por primera vez, escuchando su respiración de fondo acompañándole para hacerle sentir culpable y sucio. Mientras su mano aumentaba el ritmo, el sudor le recorría la frente y el temor a ser descubierto le carcomía, pensó en cómo sería besar sus labios, tenerle encima con esa mirada de lobo satisfecho con su presa. Se corrió ahogando su orgasmo contra la almohada.

Y ahora está allí, a comienzos de su año como  _junior,_ oyendo las conversaciones triviales de sus compañeros desde su mesa pero sin escucharles. Finge que lee uno de sus libros que tanto disfruta, le gustaría ser capaz de concentrarse pero su mente está puesta en Charlie y las palabras que tiene delante se mezclan unas con otras de manera inconexa, se vuelven un sin sentido y piensa que tal vez sea mejor que empiecen las clases de una puñetera vez, para obligarse a prestar atención a algo diferente.

Algo le saca de sus tortuosos pensamientos llamándole con un suave toque en el hombro. Meyer mira a la persona que pide su atención y frunce el ceño levemente al no reconocer la cara de la muchacha,  _chica nueva_.

— Perdona, no quería molestarte —dice con una sonrisa tímida, acomodándose el flequillo tras la oreja—. He visto que eras el único que no está rodeado de gente, así que he decidido acercarme.

— No hay problema, no molestas —responde con una sonrisa, esas sonrisas que utiliza Meyer para mostrar al mundo que es una persona amable—. Soy Meyer, encantado.

— Gracias, igualmente —baja la mirada un segundo, con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas—. Yo soy Anna, soy nueva en la ciudad.

Hablan durante un rato hasta que la clase da comienzo. Meyer aún siente un escozor en la boca del estómago, en su cabeza sigue flotando como una nube la imagen de Charlie y para cuando quiere darse cuenta lo único en lo que piensa es en él.   


 

 

Se ha pasado el verano metido en un taller de coches para ahorrar dinero y porque le gustan los automóviles y espera tener el suyo propio en un futuro cercano. Las últimas semanas de vacaciones a penas supo de Charlie, algún mensaje en el móvil con la excusa poco creíble de estar buscando curro. Meyer analiza todo, cualquier cambio por pequeño que sea no se le escapa y es más que evidente que Charlie le ha estado mintiendo. La razón, lamentablemente, la desconoce, por el momento no ha desarrollado la capacidad de leerle la mente e introducirse en su cabeza,  _no estaría mal;_ pero si le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que algo no encaja. De la misma manera que esa mañana supo que había fumado hierba (obviando el olor). Algo ha ocurrido, ajeno a él, algo que Charlie no quiere decirle y peor aún: algo que ha provocado que acuda al engaño. ¿Desde cuándo le miente? Nunca ha habido necesidad de ello, ¿por qué ahora sí? Las preguntas le embotan el cerebro y le causan dolor de cabeza.

Le tiene delante, en el primer descanso de la mañana. Está hablando con Benny de algo a lo que él no está prestando mínima atención; está más entretenido analizando las expresiones faciales y corporales de Charlie, buscando las respuestas a sus dolorosas dudas aún sabiendo que no las encontrará.  _Soy tu mejor amigo y me estás mintiendo en la cara_. Quisiera interrumpir la conversación y pedirle explicaciones, allí y ahora, delante de Benny si es necesario; mejor no, mejor quiere llevarle a solas a algún lugar, pedirle explicaciones y gritarle en la cara, por mentirle. Pero Meyer no es así, no actúa de manera pasional, no se deja llevar por las emociones, aunque en esos momentos tenga que estar mordiéndose el interior del labio para mantenerse en calma. Quizá puede pedirle que hablen más tarde; quizá puede dejar pasar eso por alto porque cabe la posibilidad de que en realidad no le esté ocultando nada; quizá debería dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo relacionado con Charlie. Muchos quizás a los que llevar la contraria, haciendo lo opuesto.

Escucha cómo Benny le cuenta a Charlie, exaltado, alguna de sus peleas de verano y Meyer suelta un fuerte suspiro, dándose por vencido con ambos. Rodea el patio con la mirada y se queda observando a la chica nueva, Anna. Está sola y Meyer siente una punzada de culpa.

— Luego hablamos —se disculpa con sus amigos al mismo tiempo que se pone en pie.

— ¿Dónde vas? —pregunta Charlie.

Pero no le contesta, en vez de eso le sonríe de lado con autosuficiencia  _ahora te jodes Charlie_  y se da la vuelta en dirección a la joven. Charlie frunce el ceño pero esto Meyer no lo ve; Charlie se queda con la mosca detrás de la oreja; Charlie se molesta un poco cuando le ve que se va a hablar con una chica que no conoce de nada; pero Meyer ignora todo esto.


	3. Batalla perdida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie es consciente en el momento en el que ve la cara de Meyer entre el gentío que se ha formado alrededor suya y de Jimmy, de que ha sido el peor amigo posible y no hay disculpas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I DON'T EVEN WANNA KNOW YOUR NAME”.

##  03\. Batalla perdida

Lo ha intentado, ha intentado hablar con Meyer sobre la madre de Darmody, ha pasado una semana entera buscando el momento más oportuno y no lo ha encontrado. Y cuando recibe el primer golpe en la cara por parte de Jimmy Darmody sabe que se le han acabado las excusas y las mentiras; sabe que se lo merece. Pero Meyer no merece enterarse de esa manera de que el viernes pasado Charlie no le dejó plantado por los problemas inexistentes de su hermana en el colegio, sino porque estaba con esa mujer, entre las sábanas intercambiando algo más que palabras y caricias. Charlie es consciente en el momento en el que ve la cara de Meyer entre el gentío que se ha formado alrededor suya y de Jimmy, de que ha sido el peor amigo posible y no hay disculpas. Charlie sabe, en el preciso momento en el que le devuelve el puñetazo a su contrincante, que es a sí mismo a quien le gustaría golpear, machacar y gritar.

Los insultos de Darmody se juntan con el griterío de la gente pidiendo más golpes que se mezclan con otros que piden que se detengan. Charlie oye todo eso pero no lo escucha, no le presta atención porque no puede, sus oídos están sordos por el constante pitido que emerge de su cerebro: una alarma. Está furioso por haber sido descubierto, por estar quedando en evidencia delante de todo el instituto, porque puede salir a la luz su secreto y porque  _joder, Darmody, podías haberte esperado a terminar las jodidas clases,_ porque Meyer está ahí, intentando abrirse camino hacia él y Benny le sigue y todo se le ha ido de las manos. Le gustaría ser capaz de detenerse sin embargo no puede, una espesa niebla le nubla el juicio y sólo quiere golpear, sentir que su puño choca contra el estómago (la cara, las costillas) de Darmody. Necesita experimentar el dolor en su propia carne, en sus músculos y en su piel, para castigarse por haber hecho las cosas del revés; por haberse comportado como un gilipollas y un niñato inmaduro.

Cuando Meyer logra alcanzarle y le empuja lejos de Jimmy, Charlie despierta de su trance y se sujeta a su amigo para no caer al suelo. Le mira y la culpabilidad le ahoga al ver el gesto en la cara de Meyer quien le mira con preocupación, el ceño fruncido y algo más que Charlie prefiere no conocer. ¿ _Decepción_? Quizá.

— ¡Como vuelvas a acercarte a ella te juro que te mato Luciano! —Jimmy grita y Charlie le mira sin saber qué hacer. Ya nada sirve.

— Dile que deje de buscarme y abrirse de piernas con cualquiera —vomita las palabras.

Darmody se abalanza de nuevo hacia él para propinarle un puñetazo directo a la cara pero justo en el último segundo le consiguen reducir y Meyer aparta a Charlie de la muchedumbre entre empujones sin delicadeza.

— ¡Cállate ya Charlie, basta! —ordena.

Le sujeta con fuerza de la camiseta y en su cara se dibuja el enfado lo que alerta a Charlie y le obliga a doblegarse un poco, a calmarse y detenerse a respirar y pensar en lo sucedido. La bestia en su interior parece agachar la cabeza, guardarse las garras y ocultar los colmillos para retirarse a un rincón. Benny se acerca, preocupado y la ira abandona su cuerpo por completo, vuelve a ver con claridad y a escuchar lo que realmente sucede a su alrededor; se siente un canalla con todas las letras.

— Lo siento —murmura.

Cierra los ojos y nota la mano de Meyer en su hombro, apretando con fuerza en un gesto de comprensión que Charlie cree no merecer.  
  
  


Tres días de expulsión es el castigo que se les da tanto a Jimmy como a Charlie, quien debe dar gracias porque su enemigo no haya querido decir la verdad sobre su enfrentamiento. Meyer está esperando en la puerta del instituto con un cigarro en los labios y los ojos entornados mirando algo en la calle que Charlie no alcanza a ver. Su estómago da un vuelco porque es el momento de la verdad, es el momento de hablar, de dar explicaciones e intentar no salir muy mal herido de la batalla.  _Él es quien peor saldrá, puto egoísta, deja de compadecerte de ti mismo por una vez_.

— ¿Vamos a mi casa? No hay nadie, podemos hablar —propone Meyer cuando siente que Charlie se detiene a su lado. No le mira.

— Claro —responde. Su voz sale ronca y da la sensación de que está molesto con su amigo. En parte lo está, porque ha tenido que descubrir sus mentiras de esa forma, sin darle tiempo a pensar en cómo hablar de ello.

Caminan uno al lado del otro, con una distancia considerable entre sus hombros que anuncia la tormenta que se aproxima; la discusión inminente. En cuanto pongan un pie en casa de Meyer. En cuanto Meyer le culpe de todo con una mirada. En cuanto Charlie despliegue sus barreras y se ponga a la defensiva aún sin tener que estarlo.

Meyer está muy callado durante el trayecto, los dientes apretados y el estómago revuelto. Sus sospechas, después de todo y para su desgracia, eran ciertas: Charlie ha estado mintiéndole. Lo peor es que no esperaba que fuese algo así, quizá que estuviese con alguna chica que él conociese y que le diese vergüenza compartir con él ( _Charlie no tiene vergüenza de esas cosas_ ), si ese hubiese sido el caso lo habría entendido. Habría dolido porque estar enamorado de Charlie duele constantemente, día a día y más aún si se lía con alguien. Pero saber que ha mantenido una aventura con la madre de un compañero y que además le ha estado mintiendo de manera absurda es distinto, es como si le estuviese echando un puñado de sal en una herida abierta. Tirarle al suelo y liarse a puñetazos con él es una idea brillante, allí, en mitad de la calle, que todo el mundo le vea perder el control,  _que Charlie se de cuenta de que estoy enamorado de él._  No, mantener la compostura se le da bien y es lo que debe de hacer, por mucho que en su interior esté sintiendo el fuerte impulso de hacerle saber a su mejor amigo a base de golpes que en esos momentos le desprecia. Le desprecia por recurrir a la mentira con él; por no confiar; por no fijarse en él antes que en esa mujer; por no estar sufriendo de la misma manera, sintiendo que se ahoga cada día estando a su lado sin poder hacer más que eso: estar; por no poder odiarle aún sabiendo lo imbécil que es en ocasiones; por apartarle cuando se supone que son uña y carne,  _joder;_ por no escuchar sus consejos; por no mirarle con los ojos de un animal que tiene acorralado a su presa, listo para lanzarse hacia ella y devorarla o hacerle lo que quiera. En cambio, se detesta más a sí mismo por sentir, por el simple hecho de quererle. Eso le hace débil, vulnerable, algo que Meyer debería de haber corregido tiempo atrás, desde que sus sentimientos hacia Charlie decidieron ver la luz.  
  
  


Meyer deja la mochila encima de su cama, se dirige al escritorio y se sienta en la silla con un cigarro preparado entre los dedos. Charlie permanece de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación, por si tiene que huir y salir corriendo como lleva haciendo todos esos meses.

— Me alegro de que tu hermana esté bien —dice Meyer. Se enciende el pitillo y le mira. Esa mirada fría que Charlie esperaba pero que duele igual.

— Meyer, me enredó ¿vale? Me comió la oreja con gilipolleces y la hice caso cuando no tenía que haberlo hecho —empieza a hablar en un tono de voz razonable pero que teme se irá perdiendo a medida que la conversación avance—. Soy idiota, ya lo sé, es mi culpa.

— ¿Quién te enredó? Sólo estoy hablando de tu hermana Charlie —Meyer suelta el humo y su rostro se oculta tras él levemente.

Charlie frunce el ceño, le escruta con la mirada. Le está tendiendo una trampa. Meyer sabe la verdad, ¿no? Sí, le quiere confundir haciéndole creer que no lo sabe. Quiere que confiese todo lo que ha hecho sin su ayuda.  _Maldito cabrón..._ Es Meyer, ¿qué esperaba? Él le ha estado mintiendo durante meses, ¿esperaba una sonrisa amable repleta de entendimiento y piedad? No. Pero es su mejor amigo y por esa razón tampoco esperaba esa actitud sarcástica,  _ES MEYER, va un paso por delante de ti, siempre._

— ¿De verdad estás haciendo esto? —tira la mochila al suelo y alza la voz.  _Control_. No puede.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —su tono es monótono.

Charlie suelta una risa nerviosa, da unos pasos hacia él. Se detiene. Se muerde la lengua, se pasa una mano por el pelo y le resulta casi imposible no gritar a pleno pulmón y propinarle un puñetazo a la pared, hacer un agujero y tirar la casa abajo.

— Nadie del instituto sabe la verdad, ¿por qué debería saberla yo?

Tiene razón, Jimmy no ha divulgado por ahí la causa de su pelea. Meyer es mucho más inteligente que cualquier persona que conoce, más que él, sólo ha necesitado atar cabos sueltos para resolver el rompecabezas.

— Porque eres un maldito capullo —escupe las palabras— ¿Quieres que confiese Meyer? Está bien, lo haré.

Meyer apaga el cigarro y fija la mirada en Charlie. Espectante. Que empiece el espectáculo.

— Sí, te he estado mintiendo. Me he acostado con la madre de Darmody durante todo el puto verano —está furioso y le gustaría poder borrar ese gesto de superioridad de la cara de Meyer—. Sí, me la tiré el primer día de curso cuando descubrí quién era en realidad. ¿Y sabes qué? Te dejé tirado porque estaba disfrutando con ella en la cama. Te mentí pero tampoco creo que tenga que estar dándote tantas explicaciones, ¿quién te crees que eres? Eres mi puto amigo, ¿a qué viene toda esta mierda?

— Muy bien Charlie, gracias por expresar lo que de verdad sientes —habla calmado y su mirada se ha oscurecido aún más—. Los amigos se cuentan las cosas así, ¿verdad? Sin adornos.

Respira con fuerza, se da cuenta de que tiene los puños apretados y las uñas se le clavan en la carne formándose pequeñas medias lunas en su piel que amenazan con sangrar como siga presionando. Siente como si estuviese en una piscina sin fondo, hundiéndose por el peso de sus malos actos y la culpabilidad agarrándole de ambas piernas, tirando de él más y más hasta la oscuridad total, sin luz ni oxígeno.  _Soy un capullo pero es que..._  Intenta excusarse a sí mismo, de la manera que sea para poder continuar con la conversación sin venirse abajo; sin dejarse vencer por la razón de Meyer y su actitud de amigo herido.

— Estás exagerando todo y lo sabes Meyer —comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación—. Si quieres que te pida disculpas está bien, perdona ¿vale? —se detiene de nuevo, un poco más cerca de la silla de escritorio donde permanece su amigo— ¿Qué más quieres? No te debo nada.

Error. Error fatal del que se arrepiente nada más pronunciar la última sílaba de la palabra "nada". ¿No le debe nada? Desde que eran niños le ofreció su casa si necesitaba resguardarse de las broncas de su padre; la familia Lansky le adora. ¿No le debe nada? Desde que coincidieron en el instituto Meyer ha sido quien le ha sacado de más de un aprieto, ha conseguido que no le expulsen de allí indefinidamente en más de una ocasión. ¿No le debe nada? Desde que le conoció y se creó ese vínculo entre los dos, ese lazo invisible e irrompible, Meyer ha conseguido apaciguar la bestia dentro de Charlie, los malos modales; no siempre pero sí ha aprendido de él. Y ha tenido los huevos de decir que no le debe nada.  _NADA_. Es una palabra que engloba demasiadas cosas, que te quita todo si la usas de la forma equivocada.

— Vale Charlie —habla tras una pausa. Se le forma una leve sonrisa que sólo transmite tristeza—. No me debes nada porque lo que he hecho ha sido desde la amistad. No quieres que nadie se preocupe por ti, puedes cuidarte solo, no quieres dar explicaciones a nadie y mientes a tus amigos —no aparta la mirada y a Charlie le incomodan esos ojos oscuros y helados—. Ha sido una gilipollez hablar de ésto. Vete a casa, será lo mejor.

— Meyer, espera.

Se acerca a su amigo pero se detiene tras dar dos pasos. Hay una barrera entre los dos que antes no estaba pero que Charlie percibe. Se le cierra la garganta y de nuevo quiere golpear algo, con fuerza, dejarse la piel sobre la pared hasta que le brote sangre de los nudillos y sólo quede ese dolor y no tenga que pensar en el otro, en la angustia por la posible brecha en su amistad.

— Que te jodan Charlie —sentencia—. Vete —insiste.

Charlie aprieta con fuerza la mandíbula, se da la vuelta, coge su mochila y sale de la habitación llevando consigo las secuelas de una batalla perdida por ambos bandos y dejando las consecuencias de su falta de madurez al otro lado de la puerta, con Meyer.


	4. Segundo hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El fuerte golpe que da su padre sobre la mesa asusta a toda la familia incluído al propio Charlie. Connie deja el cubierto y Fannie desliza una mano por debajo de la mesa para estrechar la de su hermana en un gesto de socorro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "SO RAISE YOUR HAND AND FIND ME  
> IF YOU REALLY THINK YOU NEED TO".

04\. Segundo hogar

Bart acude a la universidad: facultad de derecho. Fannie y Connie van aún al colegio. Gyp y Charlie van al instituto, diferentes lugares, mismo contenido. A todos sus hermanos les parece bien eso de estudiar, de hincar los codos hasta que sus padres queden satisfechos; Charlie es la excepción. Quiere dejarlo, aparcar los estudios, nada de universidad ni exámenes complicados y mucho menos decisiones para un futuro incierto. Charlie necesita encontrar un trabajo, ganar dinero y largarse de esa casa cuanto antes, por su propia salud mental. No puede quejarse de familia, de madre o hermanos; pero sí podría decir unas cuantas cosas en contra de su padre con el que ha tenido más de un enfrentamiento a causa de su rebeldía. Hace dos días, cuando tuvo que dar explicaciones de su expulsión creyó que llegarían a las manos, no fue así gracias a la presencia de su hermana pequeña, si ella no hubiese estado, Charlie está seguro de que su padre le habría propinado una bofetada y él le habría respondido con un empujón desencadenando un enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo que no debería de darse nunca.

Decide que es hora de buscar un curro, algo que le aporte beneficios y de esa manera poder ir ahorrando. Podría preguntarle a Meyer, pedirle ayuda y consejo; pero hace dos días que no habla con él y eso dificulta sus planes. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, nada. Él tampoco se ha molestado. Querría hacerlo. Desea hacerlo. Le echa de menos. Pero no lo hará. ¿O sí? _No_. Su cabeza quiere jugar con él a las dudas y Charlie no está de humor para dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos. Zanja el tema justo cuando llaman a la puerta de su habitación y la pequeña cabeza de Connie asoma tímidamente.

— Charlie, ya está la cena —dice.

— Ya voy Con —responde con una sonrisa.

Connie le devuelve la sonrisa a su hermano, en ocasiones da la sensación de que le tiene miedo, quizá por su actitud, pero Charlie la adora y le gustaría dejar de ver esa expresión de temor cada vez que irrumpe en su cuarto.

Se pone en pie y las ganas de cenar se le cierran de golpe al escuchar la voz de su padre. Normalmente trabaja hasta tarde, no siempre, pero Charlie prefiere evitarle después de una discusión. Guarda el móvil en el bolsillo del vaquero y se dirige al salón. Todos preparados delante de los platos con comida. Fannie le saluda entre chistes _por fin te veo el pelo, estás ahí metido todo el día,_ Charlie responde con un bufido que sólo provoca que su hermana ruede los ojos, dándose por vencida con él. Gyp le dirige una sonrisa y Connie le observa detenidamente con un brillo especial en sus grandes ojos que a Charlie le inunda de tranquilidad y amor hacia todos sus hermanos. Aún se le hace difícil la ausencia de Bart, quien se marchó a vivir con sus compañeros de clase a finales de verano; precisamente lo que él busca: largarse de allí.

Siente la dura mirada de su padre sobre él al sentarse en su silla. Le está taladrando con los ojos, queriendo llamar su atención, _me está provocando._ Nota la tensión en el ambiente familiar, los cubiertos moviéndose con nerviosismo, muchos pares de ojos viajando de su padre y después a él; miradas de reojo. Y un silencio que hace daño; un silencio que anuncia la tormenta que se avecina.

— ¿No has hecho nada productivo estos días que has tenido para pensar? —habla su padre, al fin.

Charlie evita mirarle, en cambio sí mira a su madre, quien no sabe bien cómo actuar, cansada de la actitud de ambos. No la culpa pero sí le gustaría sentirse respaldado por ella aunque sólo sea una vez. Connie se encoje en su silla y tanto Gyp como Fannie agachan la cabeza y continúan con su cena. Se recuesta en la silla y suelta un fuerte suspiro. Con una mano encima de la mesa y la otra sujetando el tenedor mientras juega con la comida, sin apetito, Charlie siente cómo el autocontrol encuentra la manera de abandonar su cerebro poco a poco.

— ¿No piensas contestar a tu padre?

Le mira, fríamente y sus hermanos levantan la vista, asustados. Su madre le está suplicando con la mirada que no hable, que continúe callado y no le siga el juego a su padre; pero Charlie está cansado, su estado de ánimo no es el ideal esa noche y en su interior ha comenzado a levantarse un fuerte viento que le impulsa a hablar y le ciega y le deja sordo ante cualquier idea de _pasar del tema._

— Sí, he estado pensando —responde con chulería, soltando el tenedor sobre el plato y provocando un brinco en Connie.

— Ilumínanos a todos con tus pensamientos hijo —su padre no se queda atrás. Parecen dos niños pequeños.

— Voy a dejar los estudios, tal vez ni termine este curso y mucho menos voy a ir a la universidad —argumenta con la mirada fija en su plato y los nervios a flor de piel—. Me pondré a trabajar para poder dejar esta puta casa.

El fuerte golpe que da su padre sobre la mesa asusta a toda la familia incluído al propio Charlie. Connie deja el cubierto y Fannie desliza una mano por debajo de la mesa para estrechar la de su hermana en un gesto de socorro. Gyp cierra los ojos y cuando abre los párpados su mirada se queda fija en un punto del salón que permanece en penumbra, intentando encontrar el sosiego que en la mesa brilla por su ausencia.

— ¿Quién cojones te crees que eres? — Anthony brama, levantándose de la silla poco a poco, señalando con el dedo a su hijo— ¿Quién coño te crees que te trajo a este puto país para que tuvieses una mejor vida?

— Nunca te lo pedí —sentencia Charlie.

Todo ocurre muy deprisa y al mismo tiempo demasiado despacio, como si todo se moviese a cámara lenta. Su padre se avalanza sobre él, apartando de un empujón a Gyp quien había intentado (sin éxito) detenerle. Charlie se asusta, se echa hacia atrás con la silla pero no le da tiempo a esquivar el puño dirigido a su mejilla. La mano, cerrada con fuerza, impactando en su mandíbula, rompiendo por completo la falsa estabilidad de esa casa; desmoronando los cimientos de algo mal construído. Charlie cae al suelo, se lleva ambas manos al rostro, el temor le invade al igual que la ira; la rabia tomando el control de su cuerpo y de sus palabras.

— Te odio, cabrón —escupe las palabras como si fuesen veneno.

— ¡Charlie, basta, por favor! —implora su madre, acercándose a Anthony para que este no vuelva a lanzarse contra su hijo.

El llanto de Connie llega a los oídos de todos al mismo tiempo y miran a la niña, sentada en la mesa con su hermana al lado tratando de calmarla. Fannie tiene los ojos empañados. Charlie se siente perdido.

Charlie sólo puede pensar en huir. Charlie sólo puede pensar en Meyer y en cuánto le necesita y en lo mucho que siente todo y en que todo se puede ir a la mierda pero lo único que va a hacer es levantarse de allí y marcharse para resguardarse bajo su adelantada madurez e inteligencia poco habitual.

Y es lo que hace. Gyp le mira sin saber qué hacer, al igual que sus hermanas y su madre. Charlie ignora todo poniéndose en pie rápidamente y saliendo de su casa como si ésta estuviese ardiendo. Corre con un destino fijado en su mente, apretando los dientes de vez en cuando para evitar que las lágrimas salgan y terminen derribando lo poco que queda del Charlie fuerte, inamovible y seguro de sí mismo.  
  
  


Meyer siente que el estómago le da un vuelco cuando llaman a su puerta y ve a Charlie al otro lado, con una mejilla completamente morada que no se corresponde con la reciente pelea de su amigo y Jimmy. Charlie le pide disculpas por lo bajo y le pide permiso para entrar. Las voces del salón se detienen cuando le ven y la madre de Meyer se lleva una mano a la boca al ver el rostro del muchacho.

— No se preocupe señora Lansky, me he caído con la bici al venir —se da prisa en poner una excusa.

Esa bicicleta que está en el garaje de su casa, abandonada por completo con los recuerdos de su niñez junto a Meyer y sus demás amigos. De esas tardes montados cada uno en la suya, dando vueltas por el barrio, soñando con viajar más allá de esas paredes invisibles impuestas por su familia y su corta edad. Benny haciendo el tonto una y mil veces hasta que se encontró con su rostro acariciando el asfalto, magullándole la mejilla de tal manera que el grito que emitió les puso los pelos de punta a todos.

— Yo me ocupo mamá —dice Meyer rápidamente.

Jacob le saluda con un rápido "hola" y Esther le regala una sonrisa. El padre de Meyer no está.

— Vamos Charlie.

Suben a su habitación, Meyer lleva en las manos una toallita fría y Charlie se sienta en el borde de la cama soltando el aire entre los dientes poco a poco. Cierra los ojos, buscando la tranquilidad en su segundo hogar (en su único hogar), el colchón cede hacia un lado levemente cuando Meyer se sienta a su lado y en seguida siente el frío de la toallita en su mejilla. De nuevo se siente perdido, abre los ojos, asustado y busca la mirada de su mejor amigo; se miran en silencio. La angustia le abandona y una extraña calidez le invade. Charlie se siente extraño, Charlie siente demasiadas cosas en ese momento y su cabeza da vueltas incapaz de ordenar sus ideas.

— Lo siento por venir sin avisar, no he tenido tiempo —habla casi sin voz, en bajito.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta con la preocupación inundando su tono de voz lo que llena a Charlie de esperanza.

— Mi padre —dice, apartando la mirada—. Le he dicho que tal vez ni termine el curso, que no quiero ir a la universidad —le coge a Meyer la toalla de la mano para seguir él mismo—. Estoy hasta los huevos Meyer, no puedo ser feliz en esa puta casa, lo sabes, no...

Su voz se quiebra pero no deja que sus emociones vayan más allá.

— Charlie, tienes que terminar este curso, por favor —la súplica asoma en la voz de Meyer—. Después ya veremos lo que hacemos pero mientras es tu mejor opción.

_Veremos lo que hacemos,_ Meyer habla en plural lo que Charlie no pasa por alto. Quiere abrazar a su mejor amigo, a su pequeño hombre, estrecharle entre sus brazos, sentirle cerca para sentirse en paz. _¿Qué me pasa?_ Está confuso. Demasiados sucesos en tan poco tiempo. Necesita pensar, necesita tranquilizarse. Necesita...

Nota la mano de Meyer en su espalda, reconfortante, cálida por encima de la ropa. _Qué me pasa joder..._ Quiere apartarle y al mismo tiempo no quiere hacerlo; quiere permanecer así toda la noche y al mismo tiempo no quiere porque está pensando cosas raras, cosas a las que no está acostumbrado porque es Meyer, joder, su mejor amigo y está confundiendo la amistad con otra cosa que no se explica qué es. _Deseo, cariño... ¿qué es ésto?_

— Quédate ésta noche y mañana hablas con tus padres, no te preocupes.

Su voz le arrastra bruscamente fuera de sus pensamientos. Asiente.

— Siento lo del otro día, fui un gilipollas, te lo tenía que haber contado...

— Charlie, no importa, ya ha pasado, somos amigos ¿no? —sonríe y Charlie se contagia de su sonrisa—. Eres un capullo pero bueno, eso ya lo sabía.

Ríen juntos. Charlie se olvida del cosquilleo que ha sentido por todo el cuerpo cuando Meyer le ha tocado la espalda y de todo lo que estaba experimentando minutos atrás.


	5. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supuestamente él y Anna están juntos. Están liados. Son pareja. Mantienen una relación. Eso es lo que llega a sus oídos esa mañana nada más entrar por la puerta de clase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ I'M ONLY HUMAN AFTER ALL,   
> DON'T PUT THE BLAME ON ME”.

##  05\. Control

 

Está terminando Octubre y ha empezado a refrescar. Prefiere el frío al calor abrasador que le agobia y drena sus energías por completo. Le gusta poder abrigarse con una sudadera y sentir que entra en calor poco a poco, un calor aceptable. Le resulta agradable andar junto a Charlie en dirección al instituto con el frescor del tiempo rodeándoles; observando como el vaho aparece de entre los labios de Charlie cada vez que éste habla.

Lo que Meyer no soporta de esas fechas es la cantidad de rumores absurdos que empiezan a circular por el instituto tras un mes del comienzo de las clases. La gente cree que ya ha transcurrido el tiempo suficiente como para comenzar a pensar que dos personas mantienen una relación y expandir esos pensamientos fantasiosos de oído en oído en forma de comentario sin importancia que termina transformándose en un rumor falso. Todos olvidan quién empezó los comentarios, quien lanzó la primera piedra, pero se aseguran de que la llama de la palabrería no se apague y lo propagan como si fuese algo de lo que están completamente seguros. Normalmente Meyer no es el blanco de éstas noticias, no recuerda haberlo sido nunca; hasta ese momento.

Supuestamente él y Anna están juntos. Están liados. Son pareja. Mantienen una relación. Eso es lo que llega a sus oídos esa mañana nada más entrar por la puerta de clase. Sus compañeros le miran con recelo y Meyer les devuelve una mirada fría y distante; al fin y al cabo son ellos los que han inventado tonterías. Anna está sentada en su pupitre, junto al de él y cuando le ve, en su rostro parece iluminarse algo y se le forma una gran sonrisa que Meyer interpreta como:  _problemas_. Sí, es verdad que se llevan bien, que pueden considerarse algo así como amigos, que hablan mucho; pero un hombre y una mujer pueden mantener una relación cordial sin estar enrollados, aunque eso, en el instituto no llegan a comprenderlo. A Meyer también le preocupa la extraña actitud que ha ido desarrollando la muchacha en ese tiempo; en ocasiones parece ausente, en otras profundamente disgustada con algo que no le quiere contar y hay veces que finge una sonrisa de manera perfecta. Él no dice nada, quizá no es asunto suyo, o sí. Anna no se relaciona con nadie más de la clase y no es algo que él deba o no juzgar, lo que sí le llama la atención es la fría relación con el resto de la clase y ciertas actitudes de ellos hacia Anna que empiezan a levantar sospechas en Meyer.

— ¿Desde cuándo estamos saliendo? —pregunta al mismo tiempo que se sienta en su mesa. Procura que su tono suene amable pero en realidad está molesto.

— La gente inventa cosas —Anna responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se muerde el labio con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.  _Mala señal Meyer—._ Deja que lo hagan, qué más da.

Parece encantada con los acontecimientos y Meyer no puede sentirse más irritado. No le gustan esas cosas, detesta ser el centro de atención, prefiere la tranquilidad y no quiere que se hable de él a base de mentiras. No quiere que Charlie sepa nada de eso. Es absurdo, lo sabe, no cambiaría nada porque Charlie está loco por las mujeres y no por él y sus años juntos; Charlie no está enamorado de su mejor amigo, no le da un vuelco el estómago cada mañana cuando le ve esperándole; no siente los nervios a flor de piel cuando mantienen un contacto físico cercano: un abrazo, un brazo por encima de los hombros; no se le seca la boca cuando sonríe o cuando se ríe; no fantaséa con millones de escenarios de los dos juntos: a veces besándose, otras en la cama o confesándose mutuamente lo mucho que sienten el uno por el otro y  _cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento_. No, Charlie no ve a Meyer de la misma forma que Meyer ve a Charlie; aún así no quiere que conozca los falsos rumores.

— Anna, escucha —habla en bajito, procurando que el resto de compañeros no le escuchen aún sabiendo que están pendientes de cada movimiento que haga cualquiera de los dos—. No estamos juntos, esa es la verdad.

Intenta sonar razonable; está siendo razonable e incluso amable aunque el enfado esté presente sin poder evitarlo. El gesto de Anna se tuerce.  _¿Por qué tiene que estar pasando toda esta mierda?_  Meyer está empezando a desesperarse. El nuevo curso no ha empezado bien y cuando pensaba que el nivel de mala suerte se había quedado fijo en un punto, estable, ocurre esto.

— ¿Tanto te ofende que puedan pensar que estás conmigo? —Anna intenta controlar su tono de voz pero no lo consigue porque varios compañeros giran la cabeza hacia ellos y otros sueltan unas risas.

— ¿A qué viene eso? No hablo de ofender Anna —Meyer se explica con un tono de voz medio, calmado, procurando ignorar el cosquilleo que el enfado le está produciendo en las tripas y le está comenzando a subir hasta el pecho—. Será mejor que hablemos de ésto después —sentencia.

Anna sonríe con tristeza y desvía la mirada, dolida.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Ese comentario desafortunado por parte de uno de sus compañeros y acompañado de un coro de risas es el detonante para la bomba en el el interior de Meyer con el nombre de:  _paciencia_. Meyer destaca por ello, por no perder los estribos con facilidad; sin embargo todo está empezando a llegar a un límite que ni él mismo es capaz de controlar.

— ¡Cállate! —grita.

El chillido se escucha en toda la clase y retumba contra el cristal de las ventanas y en los oídos de sus compañeros. Seguramente el resto de aulas lo han oído y se están preguntando qué ocurre y Meyer sólo puede desear que ni Bebby ni Charlie hayan escuchado eso.

Todos permanecen aturdidos unos segundos, con la boca entreabierta y la sombra de unas sonrisas que ya no están en sus labios; ya no parece divertirles. Anna está pálida, le mira asustada y Meyer no siente lástima, ni arrepientimiento; Meyer siente que la sangre le hierve por todo el cuerpo, las sienes le laten con fuerza y su mandíbula se contrae. Meyer está furioso. Y eso Anna lo percibe, lo nota, porque se levanta de su pupitre, recoge su mochila y se marcha de allí dejando el aula con un silencio aún mayor que se le enquista a Meyer en los tímpanos.   
  
  
  


Ni Benny ni Charlie dicen absolutamente nada sobre el grito de esa mañana, a todos se les ha debido de olvidar con el paso de las horas y la somnolencia que provocan las clases. Meyer tampoco dice nada. En el descanso está ausente, con la mente en otras cosas, alejado por completo de sus dos mejores amigos. Meyer está preocupado, porque se nota distinto; está diferente desde lo que ocurrió con Charlie por mucho que hayan zanjado el asunto. Meyer tiene un caos interno y sus emociones están aflorando cuando, normalmente, sabe controlarlas mejor que nadie. No le gusta. Meyer está en plena adolescencia, con las hormonas algo revolucionadas y su entorno no hace más que buscarle las cosquillas; le provocan; le incitan a hacer las cosas del revés, a actuar como haría cualquier chico de su edad. Meyer tiene miedo a equivocarse, a hacer algo incorrecto y que eso tenga consecuencias porque esas consecuencias podrían destruir todo lo que tiene, todo en lo que confía y no está dispuesto a tolerar eso.  _No estoy preparado para que Charlie me deje de lado_. Se sorprende con ese pensamiento y con el temor a ello. Nunca pensó que fuese tan débil. ¿Desde cuándo es así?  _¿Charlie me ha vuelto vulnerable?_ Puede que sí, o tal vez no; su primer error es culpar a su amigo de todo y es consciente de ello; sin embargo es más fácil así, más cómodo que poner las cartas sobre la mesa y asumir de una jodida vez que Charlie no siente nada por él.

Lo mismo tendría que hacer Anna, quien, justo, en ese preciso instante, se cruza en su campo de visión acompañada de un grupo de compañeras de clase. Meyer observa la escena desde lejos, atento; sabe que algo va mal y más aún cuando es testigo del primer empujón.

Se levanta del suelo, Charlie y Benny se callan y le miran pero Meyer no les hace caso, no dice nada y se marcha hacia Anna.

— ¿Meyer? —Charlie le llama pero no recibe respuesta— ¿Qué coño hace?

— Quizá esa chica sea su nuevo folleteo —responde Benny.

Charlie le mira con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Meyer está con una chica y no se lo ha contado?  _Tú tampoco le dijiste nada, le mentiste, le trataste como una mierda y después te acogió en su casa y olvidó el asunto._ Su cerebro no pierde la oportunidad de recordarle las cosas que ha hecho mal una y otra vez y en los momentos más oportunos.

— Aunque a saber, yo creo que no folla con nadie desde hace tanto tiempo que se la debe de menear él solo todos los días —Benny habla como si fuese lo más normal del mundo intercambiar opiniones sobre los actos sexuales e íntimos de su mejor amigo—. No, no creo que esté con nadie...

— ¿De qué coño hablas? Meyer liga más que yo —dice Charlie molesto.

Benny le dirige una mirada que Charlie no es capaz de descifrar en esos momentos; como si Benny supiese algo de Meyer que él debería de conocer y de lo que no se ha dado cuenta aún.

— Olvídalo Charlie, eres gilipollas —sentencia poniéndose en pie—. Voy al baño.

— Vete a la mierda Benny.

— Tranquilo, si cago esperaré que vayas al baño para que me acompañes a la mierda.

Charlie murmura insultos por lo bajo mientras su amigo se aleja y entonces busca de nuevo con la mirada a Meyer, pero no le encuentra y a la chica tampoco la ve por ningún lado.  _Que haga lo que quiera, no tiene que importarme_. Entonces, ¿por qué siente ese nudo en el estómago? Ese ardor en el pecho y esa furia creciendo en sus entrañas y comiéndole por dentro, haciéndose camino y formándole un extraño vacío. Charlie atribuye todas esas mezclas de sentimientos y emociones a su nivel de estrés en casa, en el instituto; a su incertidumbre por el futuro. Y aún así el malestar al pensar en Meyer no desaparece.  
  
  
  


— ¿A qué venía todo eso? —Meyer está con Anna en unas escaleras del instituto que a esas horas permanecen vacías, libres—. Pensaba que te habrías ido a casa.

La muchacha tiene rastros de lágrimas en el rostro. Abraza su mochila como si fuese su única protección y tal vez lo sea. Meyer se siente culpable.

— ¿Acabas de darte cuenta de que no me llevo bien con los compañeros de clase Meyer? —se puede percibir el reproche en su tono de voz—. Desde el principio. No han parado y lo de esta mañana... Si tú no hubieses dicho nada...

— Espera Anna, no es mi culpa que los demás sean unos cabrones, no creo que tengas el derecho a decir eso de mi —Meyer se defiende.

— ¡¿Qué tenía de malo decir que estamos juntos?!

Meyer suelta un fuerte suspiro, se da la vuelta, se frota las sienes con los ojos cerrados, luchando por no volver a perder el control. Toda esa situación le está superando.

— ¡¿No eres capaz de ayudar a una amiga?! —los gritos de Anna se vuelven cada vez más desagradables y su tono de voz aumenta con cada segundo que pasa— ¡¿Qué coño te pasa Meyer, sólo eres capaz de pensar en ti y en tus amigos de mierda?! —Anna entra en terreno resbaladizo y no se da cuenta— ¡Siempre estás hablando de ellos, de ese amigo tuyo, Charlie!, ¡¿qué coño te pasa?!

Meyer la acorrala contra la pared, propinando un fuerte golpe a un lado de la cabeza de Anna. La joven se estremece y estrecha con más firmeza la mochila entre sus brazos. A Meyer le chirrían los dientes, el cerebro le funciona demasiado rápido, no es capaz de controlarse porque una espesa niebla le tapa por completo el raciocinio. Tiene todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos y la amenaza se refleja en sus ojos; el peligro.

— Tienes un problema Anna, busca ayuda, no vuelvas por aquí hasta que te encuentres mejor. Habla con tus padres, no te acerques a esos gilipollas —habla lentamente con los ojos fijos en los de ella—. Y nunca, jamás, vuelvas a hablar de mis amigos, ni de Benny... —hace una leve pausa— ni de Charlie. Si necesitas algo, búscame.

Dicho esto se aparta y se marcha de allí con pasos ligeros. Ignora por completo la figura que está frente al cuarto de baño de chicos y que le ve marcharse en silencio. Benny chasquea la lengua y entre dientes murmura:  _"lo sabía Meyer..."._


	6. Noche de gangsters y sentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La idea fue de Benny: "fiesta de Halloween en mi casa, mis padres no están y los tres nos vestimos de gangsters de los años veinte". Meyer no tuvo tiempo de decir nada y a Charlie le pareció divertido así que aceptó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “YOU DON'T MISS ME, I KNOW”.

##  06\. Noche de gangsters y sentimientos

 

La idea fue de Benny: " _fiesta de Halloween en mi casa, mis padres no están y los tres nos vestimos de gangsters de los años veinte_ ". Meyer no tuvo tiempo de decir nada y a Charlie le pareció divertido así que aceptó.

Cuando Meyer entra en casa de Benny y le recibe Charlie repeinado, engominado, en traje y el sombrero en la mano no está seguro de si agradecerle a Benny o asesinarlo porque siente que es demasiado para él verle así.

— Te queda bien el traje, Meyer —dice Charlie con una sonrisa tan amplia que Meyer podría contar cada uno de sus preciosos y blanquecinos dientes.

_A ti también te queda muy bien Charlie y me gustaría arrancártelo y ver que hay debajo._

— Claro que sí Charlie, lo que tú digas —responde sonriendo y al mismo tiempo ligeramente avergonzado.

Meyer pasa dentro, Charlie cierra la puerta y en cuanto eso ocurre todo se llena de música, de mucho ruido, de jaleo, de chavales manteniendo conversaciones a gritos y Meyer se siente fuera de lugar. Ya había escuchado todo el barullo desde fuera, pero ahí dentro es como si pudiese quedarse sordo en cuestión de segundos. La insistencia de Charlie es lo que le ha llevado a asistir allí en el último momento, por esa razón no han ido juntos y tampoco ha sido de los primeros en llegar a la fiesta. Se arrepiente. Se arrepiente porque le resulta imposible ubicarse; no ve posible mantener una conversación normal con nadie en un ambiente en el que únicamente se habla a gritos; Charlie está demasiado guapo esa noche y hay muchas chicas que no le quitan el ojo de encima. Muchos de los invitados son alumnos del instituto, reconoce a algunos de sus compañeros de clase, pero la mayoría son completos desconocidos; gente que conoce Benny sólo él sabe cómo y desde cuándo.

Ambos se abren paso entre la muchedumbre, entre empujones hasta que Meyer se encuentra frente a Al Capone, compañero de clase de Charlie. Le ofrece un porro, el cual rechaza sacando uno de sus cigarrillos; sin embargo Charlie lo acepta encantado y Meyer no puede hacer otra cosa que mirarle con el gesto torcido. Odia ese olor pero odia aún más que su mejor amigo se enganche a esas tonterías que no le llevan a ningún lado; creía haberle escuchado decir que sólo lo fumaba de vez en cuando pero teniendo en cuenta que pasa gran parte de su tiempo con Al, Meyer empieza a dudar de su palabra.  _Eres un aburrido,_ se dice a sí mismo para contradecirse segundos después y comenzar en su cabeza una absurda discusión de si debería de cambiar su forma de actuar porque tiene diecisiete años y tiene que vivir la vida, probar; llega a la conclusión de que no, de que eso no es para él. Emborracharse una que otra vez está bien; fumar, le encanta. Echarse a perder por drogas que te anulan la capacidad de pensar poco a poco le parece una soberana gilipollez. No quiere acabar tirado en ningún sitio pidiendo dinero para supuesta comida que en realidad tiene el nombre de:  _droga_.

Benny aparece de pronto, dando un fuerte empujón a Meyer que provoca que su cuerpo se desestabilice y la gravedad haga que caiga hacia delante, con la buena suerte de que es Charlie contra lo que choca violentamente. Meyer se queda paralizado unos segundos, le huele, huele a Charlie por todas partes y le está tocando, una vez más esos acercamientos que él no lleva nada bien porque le baja algo hasta el estómago y le sigue serpenteando un poco más abajo hasta que se dice a sí mismo que basta y el cosquilleo se detiene en seco. Charlie le sujeta con fuerza para ayudarle, entre risas, entre intercambios de palabras con Al e insultos hacia Benny  _joder, Benny, ten más cuidado hostia;_ Benny le ladra, le bufa en respuesta. Meyer se quiere ir, acaba de llegar y ya quiere largarse de allí. Tiene el aroma de Charlie metido dentro, en lo más profundo, en el rincón más íntimo y durante unos segundos se queda mirándole a los ojos, busca una forma de escapar, no sabe cómo pero lo intenta y Charlie le devuelve la mirada.

Benny les está hablando, o eso creen; Al también, no están seguros. Meyer deja de escuchar tanto ruido y después de tantos días sintiéndose extraño, débil ante los recientes acontecimientos con Anna, parece que encuentra unos segundos de paz. No podía ser de otra manera, siempre es así con Charlie, siempre está cómodo con él; Charlie le hace perderse pero al mismo tiempo le hace reencontrarse. Pero sabe que está perdiendo el tiempo, su mejor amigo le está mirando, si, pero se miran así continuamente y eso no cambiará el hecho de que Charlie no le quiere como algo más que un amigo. Aunque la sonrisa de Charlie se haya congelado en su rostro y pareciera que está analizando cada leve moviento de Meyer, no quiere decir que esté enamorado de él.  _No te confundas, Meyer._

Es hora de romper la extraña atmósfera que se ha creado entre los dos.

— Charlie, deja de fumar esa puta mierda, apestas, te lo dije —dice de pronto.

Al suelta una risa y mira hacia otro lado, Benny se queda mirándole pero no sonríe.

— Oye Meyer, relájate, el que te ha empujado así es este capullo —brama Charlie molesto, señalando a Benny con la cabeza.

— Y este capullo es el que te va a dar una puta paliza —responde Benny como un niño pequeño.

— Benny, cállate —le ordena Meyer—. Y tú Charlie eres el que sigue fumando esa mierda para después venir corriendo arrepentido por alguna gilipollez que hayas hecho —despide crueldad en cada sílaba formulada.

Charlie le mira con la boca abierta. Hace un segundo estaban bien y de repente la actitud de su amigo ha cambiado por completo. Hace días que le nota diferente pero nunca le habla de esa manera, mucho menos delante de los demás.

— Que te follen Meyer, ¿a qué viene esta mierda de charla?

Al continúa riéndose y añade:

— No sabía que necesitases un novio para que te dijera lo que tienes o no tienes que hacer Charlie.

A Meyer le da un vuelco el estómago, el corazón y el cuerpo entero.  _Novio_. No había otra manera de decirlo, otra palabra que usar. No. La situación ha ido escalando de forma dramática y la necesidad de escapar sobrepasa los límites.

De pronto otro empujón, ésta vez a Benny quien derrama todo el contenido de su bebida sobre la chaqueta de Meyer. Se disculpa, después empieza a insultar a la persona que le ha empujado y se va detrás de él quién sabe para qué. Charlie le pregunta si necesita algo, olvidando su reciente discusión, Meyer le aparta, molesto y arrepintiéndose al segundo de hacerlo.

— Voy a limpiarme y creo que me largo de aquí —murmura más para sí mismo que para Charlie, pero éste le oye a pesar de la cantidad de ruido a su alrededor.

— Acabas de llegar Meyer.

— Si, bueno, ya sabes que no me van las fiestas.

Tira la colilla de su cigarro dentro de un vaso olvidado que hay sobre una mesa y se marcha, dejando a Charlie con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Normalmente no es así, ¿no? —pregunta Al.

— Ni puta idea —responde Charlie siguiendo la figura de su amigo hasta que éste desaparece escaleras arriba.   
  


Se pasa más de veinte minutos encerrado en el cuarto de baño, intentando limpiar una mancha que no se va al igual que su malestar general, su vergüenza, su arrepentimiento y su culpa, todo permanece ahí, inamovible, imborrable. No han sido buenas maneras de hablar a Charlie, no había razón para hacerlo y sin embargo lo ha hecho y lo que es peor: delante de amigos. ¿Por qué?  _Te empieza a costar tanto aceptar que no te quiere que buscas castigarle por ello_. No; o quizá sí. No, Meyer quiere pensar que no es así, él jamás le haría daño a Charlie conscientemente y menos por una razón tan absurda como esa. Charlie no es culpable de tener la mente puesta únicamente en mujeres; no es culpable de mirarle como si le estuviese confesando tantas cosas y que no se le remueva algo dentro que le haga quererle; no es culpable de sonreírle al mismo tiempo que le dice un piropo y hacerle sentir como una chica a la que tiene comiendo en la palma de su mano; Charlie no tiene culpa de que le necesite de esa manera. Charlie no es culpable de no sentir lo mismo.

Se echa agua fría en la cara y suelta un fuerte suspiro entre dientes, con los ojos cerrados, frente al espejo del baño y con el pensamiento de que Charlie no le quiere haciendo eco en las paredes de su cerebro. Está agotado y no lleva mucho tiempo fuera de casa, en esa fiesta de Halloween repleta de adolescentes enloquecidos por ligarse a alguien y después enrollarse en un rincón de esa casa que no es la de ellos para luego, seguramente, no volver a hablarse en lo que queda de curso.

Abre la puerta del baño, dispuesto a darle una última oportunidad a la noche. Está decidido a bajar las escaleras, buscar a Charlie y disculparse si hace falta; necesita saber que su mejor amigo no está cabreado con él por haber sido un capullo. Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, lo que ve al abrir la puerta le deja congelado en el sitio: la novia de Darmody, Angela, dándose el lote con otra chica frente a la habitación de Benny, contra la pared. La desconocida abre mucho los ojos, detiene a Angela y la obliga a darse la vuelta para encontrarse con un Meyer boquiabierto. La situación resulta un tanto cómica: un gangster con su chaqueta apestando a alcohol paralizado frente a dos vampiresas que se estaban intercambiando algo más que mordiscos en el cuello.

La cara de Angela se torna completamente roja y abre la boca en varias ocasiones para articular alguna palabra que acaba quedándose atascada en su garganta. Meyer reacciona, carraspea, mira hacia otro lado, vuelve a mirar a las chicas y sonríe.

— No te preocupes, no diré nada —anuncia.

— Eres el amigo de Luciano, ¿verdad? —habla Angela mientras su compañera se acerca a ella tímidamente y enrosca su mano con la de ella en busca de apoyo—. Por favor no...

— De verdad, no me tienes que dar explicaciones, no le contaré nada a Charlie ni a nadie.

— Gracias —responde Angela sonriendo tímidamente.

— Ese es el cuarto de Benny, estaréis tranquilas un rato, nadie entrará en toda la fiesta, no deja que nadie pase —les informa.

Ambas jóvenes asienten y desaparecen tras la puerta indicada por Meyer como el cuarto de Benny dejándole con una extraña sensación de alivio. Porque ha descubierto a alguien como él. En ese instituto en el que parece que todos son muy machos y todas están como locas por los hombres. Meyer a encontrado la aguja en el pajar. Sonríe de nuevo para sí y se encamina escaleras abajo, con el ánimo renovado, diferente; con la mente vacía de pensamientos tortuosos y sentimientos de culpabilidad. Pero Meyer se da de bruces con la realidad, de nuevo, por segunda vez en esa noche. Meyer se da una hostia contra lo que tanto temor le da aceptar. Meyer ve a Charlie al final de las escaleras besándose con una desconocida; besándose, manoseándose, porque las manos de Charlie están ocultas bajo el ajustado vestido de la chica, sosteniéndola con ímpetu de los muslos, del trasero. Ella enreda sus dedos en el pelo de Charlie y mueve las caderas contra las de él mientras que sus lenguas se entrelazan sin parar. Meyer se siente un gilipollas y un adolescente estúpido. Algo dentro de él ha empezado a resquebrajarse, desconoce el qué exactamente pero es consciente de que cuando termine de romperse estallará la tormenta.

Le tiemblan las piernas  _nenaza_ y baja los escalones sujeto a la barandilla, intentando no mirarles y que no se den cuenta de que está ahí. Cuando pasa por su lado escucha los gemidos, le atormentan colándose en su cabeza y resonando una y otra vez. Escucha a Charlie:  _sí, joder,_ e involuntariamente, a Meyer le entra un calor insoportable. Acelera el paso y justo cuando cree que ha pasado el peligro escucha la voz de Charlie a sus espaldas, llamándole. Meyer se hace el sordo; Meyer huye, empujando a todo el que tiene por delante para abrirse camino hasta la puerta, hasta su salvación.

Una vez fuera llena sus pulmones de aire fresco y se da cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y que estaba a punto de ahogarse en muchos sentidos. Con el ruido de la fiesta a sus espaldas el vacío le inunda, le aplasta, cierra los ojos intenta calmar el temblor de sus extremidades y las ganas de echarse a llorar como un crío. Suelta el aire poco a poco, escapa entre sus dientes, contraídos; entre sus labios entre abiertos. Saca su móvil y se extraña al ver un mensaje de Benny de hace tan solo unos minutos:

_"Él es un capullo pero tú eres un gilipollas por no plantarle cara, pensaba que eso era lo que hacías siempre: enfrentarte a la puta realidad y no pasar de largo"._

Meyer cree estar mareándose. Ese mensaje lo dice todo, ese mensaje le delata; Benny sabe lo que le ocurre sin haberle dicho nada. Meyer se está mareando de verdad, toda la calle empieza a dar vueltas, no es capaz de fijar la vista y cuando quiere darse cuenta algo le sube desde el estómago hasta la garganta y tiene que inclinarse para echar el vómito a pocos metros de la entrada.  _Siempre tan jodidamente débil..._ Su cuerpo lo es, no él; Meyer es capaz de aguantar la colisión entre todos esos sentimientos, pero su cuerpo no parece estar en las mismas condiciones,  _tú tampoco, tu cabeza no lo está._

_—_ ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Benny suena muy cerca, justo detrás de él.

Meyer se limpia la boca con un pañuelo que saca de su bolsillo. Permanece unos segundos inclinado con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y recuperando el aliento. Después se incorpora y enfrenta a su amigo con el rostro pálido, enfermizo y agotado. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que llegó? Parece que hace menos de una hora y en cambio lleva más de dos y la mayor parte del tiempo ha estado encerrado en el baño.

— Benny, no es momento de hablar de esto —dice con un hilo de voz; a cualquiera podría darle la impresión de que está a punto de llorar.

— Claro Meyer, lo que tú digas, no es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar ¿sabes? Es con ese maldito gilipollas —responde sin dejarle tregua— ¿Ahora eres una puta nenaza? ¡Ay, tengo miedo de que me rechace porque es mi amigo pero yo soy un puto cobarde de mierda! —cambia su tono de voz, imitando el de una chica, burlándose.

Meyer se acerca de forma amenazante, con el dedo en alto, señalándole. Le tiembla la mano ligeramente.

— ¿Qué coño quieres que haga? Encontraré el momento Benny, no me toques los cojones —responde, enfadado.

Benny no dice nada, le observa mordiéndose la lengua.

— Y ni se te ocurra decirle una puta palabra.

Nada más pronunciar la última sílaba, Meyer se da la vuelta y se dispone a volver a casa. Quiere descansar y olvidar esa noche.

— Se lo dirás tú, ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Benny suenan lejanas y no se molesta en contestar, sin embargo le acompañan el resto del camino y toda la noche hasta que consigue dormirse casi tres horas después.


	7. Conversaciones reveladoras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de clases. Hablara con Meyer, le preguntará y hablarán. Aunque Meyer no quiera. Acabará haciéndolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I USED TO NEVER EVER WANT TO  
> SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY”.

##  07\. Conversaciones reveladoras.

 

Es la primera vez que duda de su elección para el regalo de cumpleaños; es la primera vez que tiene dudas en si entregárselo o no por el simple hecho de sentirse vulnerable. Es el primer cumpleaños de Charlie en el que Meyer piensa que por regalarle algo levantará la más mínima sospecha y su amigo le descubrirá. Su lado más racional, más lógico es consciente de que no es posible, además de que los amigos se hacen regalos en los cumpleaños; sin embargo su parte más floja y la cual no está bien cubierta por su muro de hielo ante los sentimientos, le hace dudar y crearse falsos temores. A pesar de todo ello, de su pelea interna consigo mismo, Meyer le entrega esa mañana su regalo. Lo hace fuera del instituto, fuera del alcance de miradas indiscretas. Meyer le regala a Charlie una pitillera dorada con su nombre grabado; parte de sus ahorros del trabajo de verano se han empleado en eso.

— Gracias Meyer —le agradece con una sonrisa y un caluroso abrazo que a Meyer le hace temblar—. Joder tío, no hacía falta que hicieses esto, te habrá costado una pasta.

— No pasa nada Charlie, tampoco te preocupes por el dinero, eso es cosa mía —responde mientras le mira con esa ilusión en sus ojos típica de un niño pequeño con su juguete nuevo.

Charlie vuelve a darle un ligero apretón entre sus brazos, ajeno a todo lo que genera en Meyer y cuando se aparta continúa embobado mirando la pitillera. A Meyer le gustaría poder decirle muchas cosas en esos momentos; muchas cosas que es mejor no desvelar por el miedo a perderle. También le gustaría ser capaz de preguntarle por los rumores que tanto odia escuchar en el instituto, en especial uno que habla de Charlie metiéndose en líos con adultos en bares de copas y juegos de cartas. Su amigo no les ha comentado nada respecto al tema, ni siquiera le han oído hablar sobre ninguna apuesta. Tanto Meyer como Charlie son aficionados al poker, sin embargo nunca se han metido en problemas por ello y, de pronto, que un rumor así se extienda entre los compañeros le hace pensar que lo más posible es que sea cierto.  _No es la primera vez que Charlie se pega con alguien, Meyer;_ pero sí es la primera vez que en el instituto se habla tanto de ello. Normalmente, cuando algún alumno se mete en líos poco comunes fuera del centro, lo sucedido acaba llegando a oídos de todo el mundo; Meyer está acostumbrado por las peleas de Benny y Charlie con grupos de gente ajena a ellos. Lo que diferencia esa ocasión con el resto es la duración del rumor y el silencio por parte de su amigo al respecto.

— Felicidades mamonazo —Benny les sorprende por la espalda, pasando los brazos sobre los hombros de ambos.

— Gracias capullo, me sorprende que te hayas acordado, de ti no me esperaba ni eso —dice Charlie apartándose pero sonriente.

— De mi no esperes ni un regalo, gilipollas, demasiado que te felicito —responde con el brazo aún sobre los hombros de Meyer.

Meyer se siente incómodo, tantas expresiones de afectividad en público le descolocan. Se aparta de su amigo con el gesto torcido; Benny sabe lo poco que le gustan esas situaciones.

— ¿Todo bien, Meyer?

Meyer mira a Benny como si le estuviese matando con la mirada. No ha dejado de hacer eso desde la fiesta de Halloween; eso de preguntarle si se encuentra bien, siempre delante de Charlie. No se ha molestado en exigirle una respuesta por su extraña actitud, cree saber lo que pretende su amigo y no lo va a conseguir. No, Meyer no caerá en su trampa; demasiado previsible y le sorprende que intente enredarle de esa manera cuando es consciente de que él no suele dejarse incitar por nadie.

Charlie mira a sus amigos en silencio, guardando su nueva pitillera en un bolsillo del abrigo. Benny no deja de hacerle la misma pregunta a Meyer todos los días, de vez en cuando; Charlie no entiende qué se trae entre manos y tampoco quiere darle mucha importancia tratándose de Benny. Sin embargo Meyer le preocupa más. Meyer cree actuar como siempre, cree hacerlo bien: pero Charlie se ha dado cuenta de que algo ha cambiado. Su mejor amigo está diferente. Son adolescentes y alguna que otra vez han tenido sus mejores y peores momentos, a veces han superado una mala etapa, lo han hablado, se han ayudado mutuamente; ahora hay algo distinto, algo infrecuente, algo que preocuopa en exceso a Meyer, le hace cambiar por completo y que no les quiere decir. Hay ocasiones en las que está distraído, demasiado, algo poco habitual en él; otras veces está demasiado irritable y otras ni siquiera está. Charlie quiere ( _necesita_ ) estar seguro de que su mejor amigo no está enfrentando ningún problema serio sin ayuda de nadie, lo más sencillo sería preguntar, hablar con él y en cambio aún no lo ha hecho.  _Hay algo que me frena,_ ni él mismo sabe el qué.

— Sí Benny, todo de puta madre —responde al fin Meyer con un toque de enfado en su tono de voz que ninguno pasa por alto—. Veo que vosotros no tenéis prisa pero yo sí, tengo clases a las que ir. Hasta luego.

Rápidamente se desentiende de sus amigos y se aleja de ellos sin darles tiempo a decir nada más. Benny parece quedar con mal sabor de boca:  _tal vez me estoy pasando_. Y Charlie con la preocupación rumiando en sus entrañas.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con él?

La pregunta, en un principio, iba a estar dirigida para sí mismo, única y exclusivamente; pero en el último momento ha decidido tomar forma en su garganta, coger fuerza y salir de entre sus labios. Charlie se siente un poco idiota por hablar de eso con Benny, sin embargo Benny parece tomarse en serio el asunto porque no hay atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro ni de comienzo de un chiste sobre lo buen amigo que es Charlie en ocasiones.

— Creo que sí y creo que deberías de ser tú —responde con la mirada aún puesta en la figura de Meyer que está a punto de desaparecer tras las puertas del instituto—. A mi no creo que me cuente nada —suelta un leve suspiro.

— Sois amigos de toda la vida, ¿por qué no?

Charlie a veces da la impresión de ser alguien inocente cuando es todo lo contrario; cuando se trata de Meyer y de ciertos asuntos sí lo es. Charlie es idiota.

— Eres imbécil tío —se indigna Benny—. Hazlo y punto.

Charlie está a punto de levantar la mano y darle una colleja a su amigo pero se contiene, respira hondo, cuenta hasta diez y se obliga a soportarle; aunque sólo sea una vez.

Después de clases. Hablara con Meyer, le preguntará y hablarán. Aunque Meyer no quiera. Acabará haciéndolo. Porque son amigos joder y está harto de verle así.   
  
  
  
  


Las clases son lo único que le mantiene con la mente ocupada. Sí, a Meyer le gusta atender, le gusta aprender y le gusta ir al instituto; es de esa ínfima cantidad de adolescentes que disfruta por lo que allí se imparte y no por socializar. Meyer es una especie en peligro de extinción en su época y podría ser el blanco de todas las burlas si no fuese por su agradable forma de ser y ese aura de respeto que le rodea. Desde que era pequeño siempre ha tenido un cuerpo debilucho, flaco, poca cosa y de niño tuvo que verse las caras en más de una ocasión con algún chico mayor que él, todos ellos sin ninguna duda de poder quitarle la seguridad en sí mismo a base de golpes; ese caso nunca se dio, Meyer siempre se mantenía firme y peleaba con uñas y dientes si le tocaban un pelo por no hablar de sus malas contestaciones  _y que te jodan_. Esas mismas palabras fueron las primeras que le dedicó a su ahora mejor amigo Charlie cuando éste creyó que podría con él en una pelea callejera entre críos. El grupo de amigos de Charlie le dio una paliza, Meyer se levantó dolorido del suelo, pero su mirada desafiante continuaba estando ahí. Charlie no le golpeó ni una vez, vio algo en él y Meyer vio algo en Charlie. Desde entonces han sido inseparables.

Años después llegó la colisión entre sentimientos; llegaron los quebraderos de cabeza a los que Meyer no estaba acostumbrado y a día de hoy sigue sin estarlo. Meyer podría haberse engañado a sí mismo diciendo que es simple amistad, quizá con un lazo afectivo más fuerte, pero amistad al fin y al cabo; pero, ¿para qué engañarse? No le serviría de nada, el dolor continuaría siendo el mismo e incluso podría haber sido peor. Aún así Meyer se pregunta por qué no puede sentir algo por una mujer, por una chica, por Anna, por ejemplo, eso habría ahorrado muchas cosas que en ese momento le están torturando cada minuto del día.

La campana anuncia el final de las primeras horas de clase y el final de su tranquilidad para volver a la desazón. En cambio algo cambia sus planes por completo, alguien, esperándole en la puerta de clase, una chica: Angela. La novia de Darmody; la vampiresa en busca de cuellos femeninos; la dulce joven que nunca se mete en problemas y es amable con todo el mundo, incluso con él, el mejor amigo de Charlie que es la persona a la que su novio odia.

— Hola Meyer, ¿tienes un momento? —pregunta con una sonrisa tímida y mirando por encima del hombro de Meyer, como si temiera que alguien la viese ahí.

— Sí, claro —tan educado como siempre, acepta.

Juntos se encaminan a las afueras del instituto, buscando algún lugar poco concurrido y lejos de la vista de los demás. Es la primera vez que cruzan palabra desde su encuentro en Halloween y Meyer siente de nuevo, durante unos segundos, ese furor que le invadió aquella noche tras descubrir el secreto de Angela.

Se sientan en una zona de césped, algo alejados del centro, pueden ver el campo de fútbol pero nadie les presta atención.

— Quería agradecerte por no haber dicho nada, la verdad es que tenía mis dudas —habla con la mirada puesta en algún punto lejos de allí.

— No es asunto mío y Darmody no es amigo mío así que tampoco tenía razón para ir corriendo a contárselo —explica.

— Pero sí eres amigo de Charlie Luciano —recalca.

Meyer suelta una risita y Angela sonríe. Ambos tienen que lidiar con sus respectivos conocidos adolescentes con actitud de críos que luchan por demostrar quien es el más hombre de los dos.

— Quiero a Jimmy —confiesa—, pero tenemos dieciocho años, estamos en plena adolescencia y cuando la conocí a ella todo se vino un poco abajo —se nota la tristeza en su voz y Meyer siente algo parecido—. Quiero a Jimmy pero no somos felices, por mucho que lo intentemos. Sin embargo con ella es diferente, me siento más libre, puedo ser yo misma y no me ata nada ni nadie.

— ¿Por qué estás con él?

Meyer cree que está siendo testigo de un discurso que, quizá, no merezca estar escuchando. Porque él es otro conformista, como Jimmy; está asustado, como él y no se atreve a hacer algo como lo que hace Angela que es lanzarse al vacío y ser capaz de sobrevivir.

— ¿Crees que todo el instituto está preparado para aceptar a una lesbiana?

Se miran durante lo que parece una eternidad y Meyer puede ver su propia tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Angela y puede casi tocar con la yema de los dedos el miedo que les rodea a ambos.  _¿Qué dirían?_   _¿Qué diría Charlie?_   _¿Se acabaría nuestra amistad?_ Son tantas las preguntas con respuestas que tan solo de pensar en ellas le producen un temor que nunca antes había experimentado. Nunca se había parado a meditar fríamente qué ocurriría si su relación de amistad con Charlie se fuese a la mierda. Ha llegado a la conclusión en los últimos meses que es lo que más miedo le produce.

— Lo importante es lo que piense Jimmy, ¿lo entendería? —Meyer habla con una seguridad que le falta a la hora de afrontar sus propios problemas y se siente un fraude.

— No lo sé... —dice agachando la mirada— Eso sí, Meyer, te aseguro que Jimmy es una gran persona, por mucho que tu amigo y él se peleen; es un gran chico y me quiere.

— Entonces lo entendería.

_Charlie podría entenderlo también, es tu amigo y te quiere, ¿no?_ Meyer tiene claro que son situaciones diferentes; Charlie no reacciona igual que el resto de las personas en situaciones cotidianas, mucho menos iba a reaccionar bien ante el descubrimiento de que su mejor amigo está enamorado de él y quiere hacerle las mismas cosas que le hace a todas las chicas con las que se acuesta.

— Parecemos amigos de toda la vida, ¿no? Dándonos consejos sobre asuntos amorosos... —lo dice sonriendo y Meyer se contagia de ella.

— Bueno, nunca está mal tener a alguien con quien hablar de estas cosas —lo dice por él mismo; tal vez está siendo un poco egoísta.

Angela le analiza la expresión con una leve sonrisa en los labios, por un momento da la sensación de que le está leyendo la mente, de que sabe lo que ocurre; pero eso es algo imposible. Lo que sí pueden percibir ambos es la complicidad, la comodidad, la seguridad de hablar de esas cosas y el entendimiento.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana después de clase? Podríamos tomar algo y hablar, ya sabes, darnos consejos —Meyer está de buen humor de repente y se lo transmite a Angela.

— Claro, por qué no.  
  
  
  


Está a menos de veinte minutos de terminar su última clase del día cuando recibe el mensaje. Meyer pide permiso con la excusa de que se encuentra mal, y en realidad, nada más ver el nombre del remitente un sudor frío le ha recorrido la columna y le ha hecho palidecer por completo dándole un toque enfermizo a su rostro que incluso preocupa al profesor. Meyer se asegura en quitarle importancia y nada más cerrar la puerta del aula, va directo al cuarto de baño; allí se encierra y desbloquea el móvil para poder leer el contenido del mensaje.

_"Hola Meyer, estoy segura de que no esperabas que te escribiese ya que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que me ofreciste tu ayuda y nunca la acepté. En realidad te hice caso, ¿sabes? Pedí ayuda, como me dijiste que hiciera, sólo que no fue tan fácil en un principio. Bueno, no quiero que esto se alargue mucho y mucho menos quiero asustarte. Ahora mismo sólo tengo unos minutos para estar con el móvil y he querido aprovechar. Estoy ingresada en el hospital, no te preocupes, sólo estoy aquí por mi bien aunque me haya costado trabajo aceptarlo. Gracias Meyer por ofrecerme tu incondicional ayuda y apoyo desde el principio; si no me hubieses dicho aquellas palabras creo que seguiría hundida en mi propia mierda. No te culpes, no eres responsable de mi estado de salud; otras personas contribuyeron a que empeorara pero tú hiciste todo lo contrario. Meyer, espero que nos veamos de nuevo pronto, cuando esté recuperada. Cuídate mucho"._

Anna.

Por mucho que lee la frase  _"no te culpes",_ Meyer no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea eso: culparse por no haber sabido llevar esa situación.

_Débil..._   
  
  
  
  


Ninguno ha dicho nada desde que salieron por las puertas del instituto, sólo se han saludado con un gesto de cabeza propio de los amigos y han empezado a caminar. Charlie nota el ambiente enrarecido y eso sólo incrementa su estado de nerviosismo porque ha decidido que hablará con Meyer esa tarde, durante ese trayecto a casa. Quiere hablar con él y saber qué le pasa, sin embargo hay algo extraño que puede percibir sólo con el gesto en el rostro de su amigo: está completamente ausente. La pregunta que más le atosiga la cabeza es:  _¿le ha pasado algo?_  Pero la pregunta empieza a tornarse una afirmación:  _le ha pasado algo._ Y eso desencadena una intranquilidad en Charlie y un enfado que le bloquean la capacidad de centrarse en lo que realmente tiene que hacer que es preguntarle a Meyer directamente.  _Le ha pasado algo y, dios, joder, me cago en la puta madre de quien le haya hecho estar así._

_—_ Oye, Meyer —habla, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos—. Benny y yo nos estábamos preguntando qué te ocurre últimamente —ya está, lo ha dicho. Más o menos. A su manera.

Meyer no parece haberle escuchado porque ni siquiera le mira, sólo aparta el cigarro de sus labios para echar el humo y vuelve a posicionarlo entre ellos. Charlie frunce el ceño, por un instante cree que se lo ha imaginado, que ha pensado que formulaba la pregunta y no ha llegado a llevarlo a cabo; pero sí, lo ha hecho. ¿Le está ignorando? No, eso no es propio de Meyer.

— ¿Meyer? —le detiene de pronto, sujentándole del brazo.

Despierta de su ensoñación y le mira. Parece enfermo, Charlie no recuerda haberle visto tan pálido antes o quizá no se acuerde, pero él cree que no.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —le pregunta con expresión seria.

— ¿Qué? —se limita a decir, perdido.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa? —está molesto porque ya no hay lugar para las dudas y está claro que le sucede algo—. Te he dicho que Benny y yo estamos preocupados porque no sabemos qué te pasa.

— ¿Preocupados? —Meyer parece perplejo—. No me pasa nada Charlie.

Charlie suelta una risa nerviosa con el ceño fruncido, incrédulo ante la mentira tan obvia de su mejor amigo. No tiene derecho a sentirse engañado en su propia cara cuando él hizo lo mismo e incluso peor unos pocos meses atrás; a pesar de ello se molesta igualmente. Porque es Charlie y le da igual todo cuando se trata de Meyer, si se tiene que sentir de esa manera y hacerle hablar, lo hará.

— Meyer, se te da bien mentir pero esta vez te aseguro que lo estás haciendo jodidamente mal —aprieta un poco más su mano alrededor del brazo de Meyer.

— Sí, es verdad, tú eres mejor en ello Charlie —le echa en cara.

Charlie decide que no es el momento más oportuno para cabrearse por esa contestación inmerecida.

— Meyer, ¿qué cojones te está pasando? No eras así hace un mes —insiste, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Meyer y obligando a éste a mirarle de frente—. Háblame.

— Tú... —Meyer iba a decir algo pero se lo piensa mejor y se detiene.

— ¿Yo qué?

Meyer tiene una mirada diferente, Charlie lo ve, lo nota; Charlie ve la tristeza en sus ojos y por un momento cree que alguien le está estrujando todos los órganos del cuerpo y se siente débil. Nunca había visto esa mirada en él y sí, a Charlie le duele. Le duele tanto que quiere abrazarle y sentir juntos esa pena para que sea más llevadera entre ambos y no tenga que cargar con ella Meyer por su cuenta. Charlie quiere arrancarle el sufrimiento y aguantar las consecuencias, no le importa.

— Charlie...

Le mira. Se miran. No dicen nada. Meyer tiene las palabras colgando de la punta de la lengua pero no las deja salir, las retiene, se las traiga una vez más. Charlie siente un nudo extraño en el estómago sin saber por qué.

— Yo tengo la culpa —dice al fin con gesto abatido.

Charlie no entiende de qué está hablando pero cuando Meyer empieza a hablar sobre Anna, su antigua compañera de clase, comienzo a atar cabos. Nunca estuvo con ella, eso le produce un alivio que prefiere no mostrar al exterior, mejor quedárselo para sí. Charlie le escucha atentamente, no le interrumpe en ningún momento, Meyer se desahoga y habla del tirón, vomita las palabras, escupe todo lo que le ha estado atormentando durante días, semanas. Y Charlie está ahí, simplemente está que es más que suficiente. Se siente culpable por haber llegado a pensar que Meyer le ocultaba que estaba con una chica; se siente culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que algo iba mal, de no haber tenido esa conversación mucho antes.

— Ella misma te ha dado las gracias Meyer —habla cuando cree oportuno, cuando parece que Meyer se ha desgastado—. Joder, hiciste más de lo que cualquiera habría hecho.

Y le atrae hacia su cuerpo, le abraza, en mitad de la calle, aún sabiendo lo mucho que Meyer odia esas cosas. A Charlie le tiembla el cuerpo de pronto, está nervioso y el olor de su mejor amigo le nubla los demás sentidos. Se da cuenta de que nunca había disfrutado un abrazo tanto como ese  _qué cojones me pasa._  Algo le da un vuelco cuando siente que Meyer le corresponde, no con mucho entusiasmo, pero lo hace y Charlie cree que tiene bichos en el estómago porque le hace cosquillas y es molesto y esa sensación está ahí de nuevo, esa que sintió cuando Meyer le tocó la espalda aquel día tras la pelea con su padre.

— Gracias Charlie —su voz suena tan cerca que le recorre un escalofrío por cada vértebra de la espalda. Le está hablando contra su pecho.

Meyer le da unas palmaditas indicándole que ya es suficiente, que mejor que se aparte porque se está agobiando. Él también se está agobiando; tiene un nudo en la boca del estómago y en la garganta. Cuando se separan le ve sonreír, al fin, y sabe que algo va muy mal, pero no con Meyer, sino consigo mismo.


	8. Confesión y enfado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Ya me gusta alguien mamá —confiesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ MY HEART IS HOLDING ON.   
> I BLEED, I BLEED FOR LOVE”.

##  08\. Confesión y enfado

 

Su madre le escuchó hablando con Angela por teléfono sobre los exámenes, ayudándose mutuamente. Su madre creyó que sería una buena oportunidad para llevarla a casa y conocerla: " _hijo, siempre traes a Charlie o a Benny, no está mal que cambies_ ". Su madre creyó desde el primer momento que Meyer estaba saliendo con esa tal Angela. Insistió durante varios días en eso de llevarla a casa a cenar, simplemente para celebrar y tomarse un respiro tras el último día de exámenes.

Y consiguió lo que se proponía.

Está siendo una noche tranquila, una cena agradable. Su padre, como de costumbre, no está pero no es algo que altere en especial a Meyer, al contrario, lo agradece. Esther juguetea con su cubierto en la boca mientras pasa sus ojos de unos a otros, escuchando las conversaciones, atenta. Jacob sonríe de vez en cuando mientras continúa con su cena. Angela responde con timidez a las preguntas de la madre de Meyer; las dos hablan y se nota que le gusta Angela y que está intentando descubrir si es la novia de su hijo. Meyer por su parte prefiere mantenerse callado lo máximo que pueda, se siente ligeramente avergonzado por la falta de disimulo de su madre.

— Oh, entonces tienes novio —suena decepcionada.

— Sí mamá, tiene novio, no estamos juntos, es lo que llevo tratando de decirte toda la noche —dice Meyer algo exasperado.

— No pasa nada —Angela intenta quitarle importancia al asunto y calmar los ánimos de su amigo—. Es normal que pueda pensarlo.

— Claro hijo, estáis en esa edad —su madre intenta excusarse—. Es normal que te guste alguien que salgas con esa persona... Esas cosas —le mira con una sonrisa asomando por la comisura de los labios.

Meyer suelta un pequeño suspiro y continúa con la cena. Sí, claro que está en esa edad, a Meyer ya le gusta alguien y ya sale con esa persona, quizá no de la misma forma que dice su madre, pero están siempre juntos.  _Si vosotros superiérais_. Que la persona que le gusta es su mejor amigo, que le conocen allí todos muy bien, que su nombre es Charlie. Siente una punzada de dolor al pensarlo. Meyer quisiera que cada vez que salen a tomar algo a un bar, su amigo no tuviese que estar pendiente de ninguna chica porque esté demasiado ocupado escuchándole a él; quisiera que cada vez que salen de fiesta no acorrale contra una pared a ninguna desconocida y le manosee por debajo del vestido, sino que le arrincone a él y le toque el culo y le toque donde sea y le bese. Le gustaría que Charlie le susurrase al oído lo mucho que le desea, que le necesita y todo lo que le haría en una cama.

Pero todo esos son deseos de un adolescente frustrado por un amor no correspondido e imposible. Charlie jamás estará con él de ninguna de esas maneras, jamás le querrá a él más que a las mujeres ( _¿mi amistad será más importante para_ _él_ _?_ ), nunca le dirá cosas al oído subidas de tono y mucho menos le besará.

Pensar en todo esto en una situación como en la que se encuentra: familiar, acogedora y de confianza le hacen tener miedo de poder hablar más de la cuenta, más de lo habitual y de lo debido. Meyer teme decir algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse más tarde y aún así, con ese miedo presente en su cabeza, las palabras salen de entre sus labios como si hubiesen estado deseando hacerlo hace tiempo:

— Ya me gusta alguien mamá —confiesa.

Esther suelta una risita y se tapa el rostro con las manos, avergonzada pero interesada en lo que su hermano pueda decir. Jacob no se inmuta, sigue pendiente de la cena pero atento a lo que Meyer quiera contar. Su madre no parece sorprendida, le mira unos segundos y después baja la mirada a su plato y continúa con su comida. Angela le mira de reojo. No, Meyer todavía no le ha contado nada aún habiendo tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo desde un principio.

Le da la sensación de que se hace un silencio incómodo y demasiado prolongado. Le da la sensación de que se está asfixiando porque nadie habla y está seguro de que ya la ha cagado. En realidad han pasado escasos segundos desde que habló y su hermana decide ser la primera en continuar con el tema.

— Yo sé quién es, yo se quién es —canturrea con un leve rubor tiñendo sus mejillas—. A Meyer y a mi nos gusta la misma persona mami.

— ¿Ah si? —su madre la mira y la hace una leve caricia en la punta de la nariz—. No sabía que conocieras a la persona que le gusta a tu hermano, sabes de todo tesoro.

Esther suelta una risita divertida, Jacob sonríe de lado, Angela la mira con ternura y Meyer siente un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo. Él no tenía planeado decir nada más al respecto, pero está claro que la conversación no ha hecho más que empezar.

— Es Charlie —anuncia.

Se le seca la boca. Lo sabía. Meyer tenía claro lo que iba a hacer su hermana, el nombre que iba a pronunciar. A Esther le encanta Charlie, está loca por él, por lo tanto se fija en todo lo que hace; y Esther adora a su hermano y los dos chicos están siempre juntos. Su hermana les ha analizado, ha visto en lo que nadie más se ha detenido a observar. Esther no es tonta.

— Oh, vaya, así que te gusta Charlie —por un instante cree que le está hablando a él, pero no, su madre se dirige a su hermana mientras la limpia los morros con la servilleta—. Has guardado muy bien tu secreto jovencita —la pequeña ríe.

Todos en esa casa saben lo mucho que Esther idolatra a Charlie.

— Esther, no inventes esas cosas —dice Meyer de pronto—. Puedes hacer que me meta en un lío y eso no está bien —siempre intenta educarla. Ahora está intentando protegerse de manera egoísta.

— ¿Qué tendría de malo si fuese así? No pasaría nada —su madre casi habla por encima de él—. Sois amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pasáis prácticamente todas las horas del día juntos; no sería nada raro hijo.

Meyer ve por el rabillo del ojo como Jacob asiente y a Angela mirándole de reojo pero no con tanto disimulo como antes.

— Pero mami, Charlie es mío —replica Esther, enfurruñada.

— Cariño, Charlie no es propiedad de nadie. Charlie es de sí mismo y si él quiere ser de otra persona lo elegirá por su propia cuenta.

— Bueno, si es de Meyer no me importa —sentencia la pequeña con una gran sonrisa dirigida a su hermano mayor.

— Muy bien tesoro —dice su madre dándole una pequeña caricia a su hija en la mejilla—. Ahora, termina de cenar.

Esther asiente efusivamente y hace caso a lo que su madre le ordena. A Meyer le sudan las palmas de las manos como nunca antes y eso que están a pocos días de Navidad, en pleno Diciembre. No entiende como la conversación ha escalado de esa forma y no llega a recordar cómo ni por qué han terminado hablando de Charlie.

Le gustaría verle y estar con él.  _Parezco una chica de quince años recién enamorada..._

_—_ No... —no está seguro de qué decir—. No me gusta Charlie ¿vale? —miente con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

— Cielo, no tienes que darnos explicaciones —su madre le mira seria—. Si no te gusta Charlie está bien, si te gusta también lo está. ¿De verdad crees que eso nos podría asustar, porque es un chico? Pues en esta casa adoramos a ese chico precisamente —sonríe—. Pero ya está, si quieres aclarar que no es así te creemos.

Angela le mira con ternura y Meyer tiene que agachar la cabeza hacia su plato porque está experimentando algo a lo que no está acostumbrado en lo que respecta a ese tema: alivio. Sí, lo ha negado pero está claro que su madre no le cree, ninguno en la mesa le cree. Y le están aceptando, le han aceptado con todo el respeto del mundo y Meyer no podría sentirse más afortunado.

— No importa a quien quieras. El amor es amor —Angela habla con una sonrisa en los labios mientras juguetea con el cubierto mirando un punto fijo de la mesa.

— Escucha bien lo que dice Angela, Meyer, tienes una gran amiga —declara su madre.

_Amor..._  Lo que Meyer siente por Charlie es amor, no, es más que eso. Meyer daría cualquier cosa por Charlie, no quiere parecer demasiado blando o sentimental; él, literalmente, daría todo. Meyer siente tanto por Charlie que hay ocasiones en las que su simple presencia le es suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa o dejarle sin aliento, depende del caso y de la situación. Meyer creyó una vez que ese sentimiento sería pasajero, porque en la adolescencia se presentan muchos cambios; esa noche se ha dado cuenta de que no podía estar más equivocado. Siente más por Charlie de lo que creía hasta hace unas horas y sólo pensarlo le provoca un leve mareo; le da vértigo. La debilidad le embiste, haciéndole creer que es un flojo, él no es así y le da un poco de miedo todo eso; Meyer no quiere convertirse en algo que detesta.

— ¿Me acompañas a casa, Meyer?

Todos en la mesa le están mirando, por lo visto se había quedado completamente abstraído.

— Por supuesto —responde con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa pero al final se ha quedado en nada.

— Antes de que os vayáis, Meyer, ayúdame a llevar esto a la cocina —le pide su madre levantándose de su silla y empezando a amontonar los platos.

Una vez están madre e hijo a solas en la cocina, Meyer se encarga de meter todo en el lavavajillas mientras su madre guarda el postre que ha sobrado en el frigorífico. No hablan durante un buen rato y cuando Meyer cree que la situación está bajo control, su madre le corta el paso, impidiendo que salga de la cocina.

— Cariño —le sujeta del rostro con manos cariñosas—. Nosotros te vamos a querer siempre, ames a quien ames y si es Charlie bienvenido sea. Entiendo tu dolor, tu miedo pero sólo quiero que lo tengas claro. Tampoco olvides que Charlie te adora hijo.

Meyer suelta el aire poco a poco y se forma una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Agarra las manos de su madre, las aprieta y asiente.

— Vale mamá, gracias —contesta—. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Le da un beso en la frente y le pide que se de prisa en ir a buscar a Angela para acompañarla a casa. A Meyer aún le cuesta trabajo asimilar la conversación que se ha dado esa noche en su casa. Tiene miedo; pero al mismo tiempo no puede evitar sentirse feliz.   
  
  


Durante gran parte del trayecto hablan sobre el instituto; sobre libros que quieren leer y sobre los cuadros que Angela tiene en mente llevar a cabo. Meyer cree que es buen momento de confesar, de contarle igual que ella hizo con él en un principio, de confiar.

— Creo que ya te has dado cuenta pero he mentido sobre Charlie —dice. Hace mucho frío en la calle y tiene ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo y en esos momentos las hunde aún más—. Mi hermana tenía razón.

— Lo sé —responde Angela—. Meyer, hay veces en las que estas cosas se notan. Realmente nunca he querido preguntártelo pero empezaba a tener mis sospechas.

— Vaya, pensaba que de verdad era bueno ocultando lo que siento.

— Y lo eres, de verdad, eres muy bueno en eso y en fingir que nada te afecta. Pero todos tenemos algún momento en el que mostramos más de lo que creemos —detiene sus pasos—. Entiendo por qué quieres mantenerlo oculto. Crees que Charlie te rechazará incluso como amigo sin embargo creo que estás equivocado, Meyer. Te subestimas y Charlie te quiere más allá de tu orientación sexual.

Meyer no deja de sentir ese cosquilleo constante en el estómago, lleva toda la noche con esa sensación, entre agradable e irritante.

— Quisiera que esas mismas palabras te las pudieses creer tú misma para tu propio caso —dice con una sonrisa—. Pero ojalá fuese tan fácil, ¿verdad?

— Tienes razón —Angela habla entre risas.

— Lo que nos diferencia es que tú puedes estar con la persona que quieres y eres correspondida —su tono de voz se oscurece—. Yo puedo estar con él pero siempre en la sombra porque nunca me querrá de la misma manera —siente ganas de llorar, pero aguanta.

— Meyer...

Angela saca las manos de los bolsillos y en un rápido movimiento le atrae hacia su cuerpo y le envuelve en un cálido abrazo. A Meyer no le gustan esas muestras de afecto en público, pero a penas hay gente y cree necesitar algo así en esos momentos. Alguien que le sostenga para no caer porque se está precipitando al vacío y no conoce nada de lo que pueda haber en el fondo.  
  
  


Charlie para en seco la bicicleta de tal forma que si lo hubiese hecho con un poco más de fuerza habría salido impulsado hacia adelante. Está a poca distancia de la casa de Meyer, tenía ganas de usar la bici de nuevo e ir a ver su mejor amigo para pasar la noche en su casa después de los exámenes que tantos dolores de cabeza les han traído a ambos. Pero ahora está quieto en mitad de la calle, observando a dos personas conocidas envueltas en un abrazo: Meyer y Angela. Charlie conoce a la chica, sabe quién es, sabe que es la novia de Jimmy pero es consciente de que desde hace poco tiempo ha hecho buenas migas con Meyer. Lo que no espera es que esos dos sean tan cercanos, tanto que a su mejor amigo no le importe que la muchacha le abrace en público cuando se supone que no lo soporta.  _¿Está saliendo con ella en secreto?_ Todo se le hace extraño y si se pone a pensar en ello fríamente las piezas encajan: de un día para otro se hacen muy amigos, incluso la invita a casa y ahora tienen muestras de afecto en público.  _Qué cojones Meyer, eres un puñetero traidor de mierda._ Charlie es consciente de que el enfado le está carcomiendo, que la ira le ha formado un agujero en el estómago por el que escupe fuego y si le tuviese delante y le hablase también escupiría veneno por la boca.

Pone en marcha la bici de nuevo, pedalea con fuerza recorriendo el mismo camino por el que ha venido pero con un rumbo incierto. No quiere volver a casa, mucho menos quiere ver ni hablar con nadie. Está tan cabreado que si tuviese a Meyer delante le pegaría un puñetazo en la cara y eso que ellos nunca se han peleado de esa manera. No entiende muy bien su propio enfado y eso le enerva aún más.  _Que le jodan, que le jodan, que le jodan al puto enano de mierda. Jodido mentiroso y traidor..._ ¿Traidor? Sí, por estar con la novia de su eterno enemigo ( _tú estuviste con la madre de tu eterno enemigo_ ) y no decirle nada, callarse, como hace siempre. Nunca le cuenta ese tipo de cosas, nunca comparte con él lo que siente por otras personas, si está enamorado, si le gusta alguien; jamás. La última vez que Meyer tuvo novia, Charlie se enteró semanas después. La última vez que Meyer tuvo novia a Charlie no le gustó, porque la chica no tenía nada que ver con su amigo, no congeniaban, no eran compatibles; Charlie la trató con respeto pero nunca le gustó y nunca salió con Meyer si ella estaba delante. Tampoco duraron demasiado tiempo y Charlie se alegró. Charlie se alegró porque...

_Meyer es mío y no quiero que salga con nadie._

Deja de pedalear,la bicicleta va perdiendo velocidad hasta que se detiene por completo y Charlie suelta un fuerte suspiro. Mira el cielo, las estrellas que se iluminan esa noche y siente que le gustaría ser una de ellas y poder explotar de una jodida vez.


	9. Resolución

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie no sólo tiene que lidiar con un enfado monumental, sino que está empezando a aceptar que le ocurre algo con Meyer. No sabe desde cuándo, sospecha que ese sentimiento lo ha ido arrastrando durante años pero nunca antes se le había pasado por la cabeza que estuviese confundiendo la amistad con el amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “'CAUSE WHEN I'M AROUND YOU  
> I TEND TO KEEP CHANGING MY MIND”.

##  09\. Resolución

 

Charlie parece más agotado que en la época de exámenes, no porque se haya pasado esos días trabajando unas horas en una tienda cerca de su casa para ahorrar dinero; sino por la manía de su cabeza de martillearle con pensamientos negativos y cíclicos. Desde la noche que vio a Meyer en la calle con Angela tomó la decisión de que esta vez no diría nada. Ha hablado con su mejor amigo, como siempre: bromeando, charlando sobre todo y nada, yendo a su casa a pasar alguna que otra noche y en ningún momento le ha dado a entender que esté molesto, cabreado y muy irritado. Con el resto del mundo está insoportable y se comporta como un auténtico gilipollas, pero no puede evitarlo porque ni él mismo soporta la situación y no sabe llevarla de otra forma que no sea esa; de algún modo tiene que dejar fluir su cabreo, para que no le consuma más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Charlie no sólo tiene que lidiar con un enfado monumental, sino que está empezando a aceptar que le ocurre algo con Meyer. No sabe desde cuándo, sospecha que ese sentimiento lo ha ido arrastrando durante años pero nunca antes se le había pasado por la cabeza que estuviese confundiendo la amistad con el amor. Aún se le hace extraño, pensar en Meyer de esa manera, como algo más que un amigo; pensar en Meyer como ha pensado siempre en las mujeres, y lo más sorprendente es que no le ha resultado difícil hacerlo. Ha intentado acostarse con una chica que conoció en el trabajo, no ha podido pasar de la barrera de los besos y los leves roces por encima de la ropa porque de repente la imagen de Meyer le venía a la cabeza y las ganas de acostarse con ella se esfumaban. Después volvía a casa y se tenía que tocar él mismo pensando en su mejor amigo. Nunca había sentido atracción sexual hacia él y ahora sólo con pensar en tirarse a alguien se se imagina a Meyer  y se pone más cachondo que con cualquier chica con la que ha estado. Estar cerca de Meyer le alivia pero evita el contacto físico en la medida de lo posible o sino el estómago se le contrae y comienza ese cosquilleo tan molesto.

No todo es sexo, por primera vez en su vida, Charlie no ve a la otra persona como algo con lo que poder pasar un rato, divertirse, echar un polvo y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Charlie  _quiere_ a Meyer, le quiere como nunca ha querido a nadie porque Charlie  _nunca_ se ha enamorado y ninguna chica ha conseguido mantenerle cerca durante más de dos meses. Con Meyer todo se vuelve distinto, siempre lo ha tenido ahí, a la alcance de la mano y no ha sido hasta sus diecinueve años que no se ha dado cuenta. A Meyer quiere protegerle de cualquier mal y si es testigo de alguna amenaza él se ocupa (aunque Meyer mismo sepa cuidarse sólo más que de sobra). Siente celos si se pone a pensar en que su amigo pueda tener una relación con alguien, con quien sea, no le importa; esos celos son como una bestia despertando dentro de su ser que le araña y le muerde por todos lados dejándole expuesto, herido y preparado para atacar a quien se ponga por delante. Charlie no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que le gusta estar con su mejor amigo; no hay nadie como él y no hay nada como pasar el tiempo escuchándole hablar de libros, las clases, películas. Y Charlie siempre ha sentido especial debilidad cuando Meyer ríe, eso lo considera un regalo del que es muy afortunado de tener.

Pero Meyer, como bien sabe, es su  _mejor amigo,_ nada más y nada menos. Meyer no es su novio, no es su pareja, nunca lo será porque no le gustan los hombres y  _mucho menos se iba a fijar en mi_. Charlie no merece a alguien como Meyer; Meyer merece algo mejor. Y quizá ese algo ya lo haya encontrado y no es en él.   
  
  
  


— ¿Qué pasa Benny? —Meyer habla sin mirarle, con los ojos fijos en el libro que tiene delante—. Veo que ya tienes la cara mucho mejor.

Benny suelta un bufido y se sienta a su lado. Están en el comedor, Charlie no está por ningún lado y sólo están ellos dos para hacerse compañía.

— Esto no es nada, lo tenía controlado como ya te he contado —dice apoyando los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y posando la barbilla sobre ellos en un gesto algo infantil—. Malditos cabrones.

Benny tuvo una pelea durante las vacaciones en la que Meyer estuvo presente y pudo sacarle a tiempo para que no terminase en el hospital, pero aún tiene un recordatorio de la batalla en forma de moreton en su ojo izquierdo.

— Olvídalo Benny, recuerda que no voy a estar ahí siempre para evitar que te peguen una puta paliza —le riñe. Ya ha hablado con él más de una vez sobre lo ocurrido pero se ve en la necesidad de repetirse.

— Oh, vamos Meyer, no me jodas, estaba todo controlado —se intenta defender, levantando la cabeza y mirando a su amigo, ofendido.

— Benny, no empieces con esto. No tenías nada controlado así que no me jodas tú a mí —Meyer le mira fríamente.

Benny abre la boca una vez más para replicar pero al final no dice nada, no quiere hacer enfadar a su amigo, su oscura mirada le infunde respeto. Sabe que lo hace por su bien pero él no puede evitar meterse en líos; no puede evitar meterse en peleas con gente que no le gusta.

— Te vas a cavar tu propia tumba Benny —dice volviendo la vista a su libro.

— Como tú Meyer, me refiero a, ya sabes, Charlie —cambia de tema de golpe, dejando a su amigo expuesto—. Tú también tendrías que tener cuidado con eso porque a este jodido paso que vas Charlie terminará el instituto y tú te quedaras aquí comiéndote los mocos.

Meyer cierra el libro con cautela, contando hasta diez en su cabeza para no mandar a la mierda a su amigo. No quiere escuchar consejos de ese tipo precisamente viniendo de él, por muy amigos que sean, no es necesario ni justo.

— Benny, no sé qué me quieres decir con esta mierda. Llevas jodiéndome con el tema desde la noche de Halloween, quiero que te olvides de ello, déjalo —se aprieta las sienes con ambas manos, con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué te quiero decir? —Benny levanta la voz pero se retracta rápidamente y se junta más a su amigo para que nadie pueda escucharle—. Meyer, quiero decir que te espabiles, que muevas el jodido culo y hables con ese gilipollas de Charlie. Deja de esconderte de esta mierda.

— Benny, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas. Sabes tan bien como yo que Charlie no puede sentir lo mismo, ¿es que has olvidado quién es?

— Es Charlie, nuestro amigo, tu otro jodido mejor amigo, ¿acaso eres tú quien se ha olvidado de quién es? —está molesto con Meyer y ya no tiene ganas de continuar con esa conversación ni de estar allí—. Pero bueno, haz lo que te de la gana Meyer —se levanta de malas maneras de la mesa—, tú sabrás qué haces cuando te des cuenta de que estás perdiendo el tiempo quedándote quieto sin hacer nada.

— Benny —Meyer le llama cuando su amigo comienza a andar en dirección a la salida pero no le hace caso.

Aprieta los dientes y suspira con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados. Benny, definitivamente, no tiene ni puta idea de nada.


	10. I'm burning alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie le sujeta con fuerza de los brazos, Meyer intenta apartarle pero esta vez no lo consigue. Quiere que se aleje de él, que se aparte, que no le toque porque le está provocando descargas que le nacen en el estómago y viajan hacia todas las zonas de su cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “BUT I WANT WHAT I WANT   
> AND I GONNA GET IT”.

##  10\. I'm burning alive

 

El sonido del móvil le despierta de golpe. Está seguro de que aún es temprano y no le parece haber oído la música configurada para la alarma diaria, sino la de llamada. Extiende el brazo hasta la mesilla de noche, coge el móvil y sin ser capaz de enfocar la mirada para ver el número, descuelga.

— Diga... —habla con voz ronca.

— Meyer —la voz le resulta familiar pero no termina de identificarla—. Soy Arnold, ¿me recuerdas? Siento tener que molestarte tan temprano pero tienes que avisar a tu madre y venir a comisaría —Meyer sabe perfectamente quién es—. Charlie está aquí.

Eso le hace despejarse por completo. Cuando el hombre le ha dicho quién era se esperaba cualquier noticia de Benny, no sería la primera vez; en cambio saber que es Charlie el que se ha metido en problemas es otra historia.

— Claro, ahora mismo hablo con ella y vamos para allá —responde con un nudo en la garganta—. Gracias por avisarme.

— Lo ha pedido él, Meyer, espero que tú sepas cómo dirigirle porque entre Benny y él yo ya me he cansado y la próxima vez tendré que avisar a sus padres —explica Arnold.

— Lo siento.

Se despiden y cuelgan. Arnold es amigo de la familia desde hace muchos años y el jefe de policía del barrio, conoce a Meyer desde que era pequeño y como es normal, también había coincidido con sus dos mejores amigos.

Suelta un fuerte suspiro, sentado en la cama, escuchando el completo silencio de su casa a esas horas. Tiene que vestirse y despertar a su madre. Algo le dice que le espera un largo día.   
  
  


Llevan allí gran parte de la mañana. Los últimos rumores sobre Charlie que habían empezado a propagarse por el instituto y a los que Meyer temía, eran ciertos. Charlie ha estado haciendo apuestas en bares nocturnos, se ha metido en discusiones y esa última vez ha llegado a las manos, por eso está ahí. Meyer le tiene delante, su amigo le está mirando con el ceño fruncido, a la defensiva pero arrepentido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Quisiera gritarle, enfadarse con él, decirle que deje de hacer el gilipollas y comience a comportarse como un adulto; pero no es el momento ni el lugar y Meyer sabe mantener la compostura. Su madre está hablando con Arnold de lo sucedido mientras que ellos dos permanecen sentados separados por una mesa. Oye a su madre hacer mil preguntas y Meyer prefiere dejar de escuchar.

— Gracias por venir —dice Charlie de pronto—. Si mis padres se enteran de que he pasado la noche en el calabozo no sé qué sería de mi —quiere quitarle importancia a un asunto que es imposible pasar por alto—. Estaría jodido —agacha la mirada—. Meyer, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, lo arreglaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Meyer continúa sin hablar, simplemente le mira con frialdad absoluta; con enfado y algo de decepción _. Por no escucharme cuando le digo las cosas, joder..._  Le enfurece ver cómo Charlie pretende entablar una conversación con pobres alabanzas y camuflar la realidad con excusas que no hacen más que reafirmar que ha hecho todo mal.

Charlie levanta la mirada de nuevo ante la incomodidad que le produce el silencio de Meyer y cuando sus ojos conectan con los de él siente un escalofrío trepando lentamente por su columna. Meyer está furioso y se lo está transmitiendo; le está alertando de que se encuentra en campo minado y es mejor que no se atreva a dar un paso. A pesar de ello, del aviso que está recibiendo, Charlie se ve incapaz de permanecer con esa actitud; Charlie  _necesita_  oírle decir algo, aunque sepa de ante mano lo que escuchará, no le importa, Charlie necesita saber que aunque el enfado sea inmenso Meyer sigue estando ahí.

— ¿No piensas hablarme? —su tono de voz suena más arrogante de lo esperado— ¿No piensas decir...

— Has pasado la noche en un jodido calabozo —le interrumpe y habla apretando los dientes y arrastrando cada palabra— ¿Esperas que te aplauda, que te de la puta enhorabuena? Dime Charlie, ¿qué esperas?

Charlie le mira con el gesto torcido, sin saber qué responder porque no tiene argumentos válidos. De fondo puede distinguir las voces de la madre de Meyer y de Arnold, hablando en la puerta, pero las percibe muy distantes porque en sus oídos empieza a hacer eco el sonido de la tensión tan palpable que hay en el ambiente. Su situación no podría ser peor: aún está irritado con Meyer por lo que vio, sigue haciéndose a la idea de lo que es vivir queriendo a su mejor amigo, debe enfrentarse a sus últimos meses de instituto y lo que eso conlleva y por último su primer arresto. Entiende el enfado de Meyer, pero Charlie también está furioso y es algo que lleva arrastrando semanas.

— Niños, nos vamos —la madre de Meyer les llama desde la puerta de la sala. Su gesto es de tristeza.

Una vez están en el aparcamiento, los tres se detienen frente al coche sin subir ninguno. La madre de Meyer mira a Charlie y este hace un intento por sostenerle la mirada, viéndose incapaz de continuar y agachando la cabeza segundos después. Meyer por su parte permanece en silencio, con la vista fija en algún punto de la calle que encuentra más interesante que la cara de su mejor amigo en esos momentos.

— Charlie —comienza con voz dulce, con la esperanza de que de esa manera cambie algo—. No hablaré con tus padres de momento, pero tienes que dejar de hacer estas cosas —se acerca a él y le sostiene el rostro entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarla—. Prométemelo.

Charlie duda, no porque su intención no sea la de cambiar, sino porque no está seguro de poder hacerlo. No quiere hacer daño a su segunda familia, a quienes le acogieron desde el primer día y ahora están ahí, ayudándole. No quiere decepcionarles aún más y sin embargo es consciente de que más tarde o más temprano acabará haciéndolo.

— Sí —musita. Se lo ha prometido a Meyer pero su madre es otra cosa, porque le mira con compasión y con dulzura y es como si estuviese viendo a su propia madre y cree no merecer nada de eso.

Le sonríe con tristeza, le da un rápido abrazo y les pide que suban al coche. Charlie mira de reojo a Meyer, pero éste ya está dentro e ignora por completo su presencia.

Cuando llegan a casa de Meyer, su madre entra directamente mientras que los dos amigos se quedan rezagados, pendientes de una extensa conversación, al menos es lo que Charlie tiene en mente.

— ¿Podemos ir a mi casa? —propone—. Mis padres no están durante unos días y mis hermanos estarán en el colegio.

Meyer duda unos segundos, le mira y asiente lentamente.  
  


 

Charlie se quita la chaqueta y la tira sobre la cama, el camino a su casa ha sido complicado y el hastío que sentía ha ido en aumento. Está furioso consigo mismo pero Meyer no facilita las cosas y no puede evitar escudarse en la irritación que le hizo sentir antes de las vacaciones; está siendo injusto pero a esas alturas le da igual.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas metido en esa mierda? —Meyer habla de pie junto a la pared, con los brazos cruzados y juzgándole con los ojos.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas tú tirándote a la novia de Darmody? —las palabras salen solas, descontroladas.

No se esperaba algo así en absoluto y su expresión le delata. Le mira con crudeza y asombro. Charlie está satisfecho, por fin ha conseguido sacarse la espina de dentro y ahora es Meyer el que está acorralado. Ahora es él quien le tiene contra la espada y la pared. Sentado en la cama busca en su mochila y saca un porro que tenía guardado desde hacía tiempo. No fuma desde antes de Navidad pero provocar a su amigo es lo que está buscando así que no duda en encendérselo. Le mira con los ojos entornados y deja escapar el humo lentamente entre sus labios. Sí, esa mirada en Meyer es la que quería ver: enfado, frustración pero sobretodo el no saber cómo controlar la situación. Su amigo siempre tiene todo bajo control, todo bien pensado y Charlie le ha roto los esquemas con una simple pregunta.

— Os vi, la noche de fin de exámenes —explica— ¿Te acuerdas? —se regodea. Y le pincha y le quiere empujar más y más—. No te gustan los abrazos de tus amigos pero sí los de ella. Vaya Meyer, me sorprendes.

— Charlie, eres un crío —se limita a responder.

Meyer necesita aparentar seguridad porque si no lo hace, Charlie continuará haciendo mella en el muro que le rodea y acabará formando grietas que harán que se rompa. Necesita mantener la calma, reconducir la conversación, hacer algo porque está en los límites de su paciencia, está andando por el borde de su control, a punto de caer y no cree estar preparado. Charlie tampoco lo está.

— No sólo estás con ella a escondidas, sino que es la novia de Jimmy —continúa escupiendo veneno mientras da caladas de vez en cuando— ¿Y tú eres mi amigo?

No. Eso sí que no.

— ¡Cállate ya Charlie! —explota, dando unos pasos hacia él con la mano en alto cerrada formando un puño— ¡¿Qué pretendes, qué quieres de mi?! ¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando y ni se te ocurra cuestionar mi lealtad hacia ti! —está demasiado exaltado y todo lo que lleva callando tanto tiempo se amontona en su garganta, en su boca, deseando que le llegue el turno para salir— ¡Es mi amiga y lo sabes, no tengo nada con ella y además eso no sería asunto tuyo! —Charlie le mira con la misma calma desde hace un rato, casi sin inmutarse— ¡¿Crees que eres el más indicado para darme lecciones a mi?!, ¡tú, que eres incapaz de resolver tus jodidos asuntos!

Charlie se pone en pie de golpe, haciendo que Meyer retroceda unos pasos pero sin llegar a alejarse demasiado, cualquier otra persona podría temerle pero no él. Apaga el porro extendiendo el brazo hacia el cenicero de su escritorio sin dejar de mirar a su amigo. Se desafían, se hablan en silencio. Esa mañana se ha traspasado una línea imaginaria en su amistad y quizá no vuelva a ser la misma después de lo que ocurra allí. Son dos bestias fuera de control, con ganas de morder y desgarrar la carne.

— ¿Qué eres tú, Meyer? —habla sin levantar la voz, aparentando serenidad—. Eres un maldito zorro de mierda, siempre atento a todo y callando lo que te pasa para que tus supuestos amigos no sepan nada, ¿dónde nos deja eso a Benny y a mi? Luego aparece una chica a la que no conoces una mierda y empiezas a contarle tus jodidas mierdas. Eres un egoísta aunque no lo quieras admitir.

— No me hables tú de egoísmo —arremete contra él de la misma manera—. El que miente a su mejor amigo para acostarse con una mujer que le saca más de quince años.

— Al menos me tiro a alguien.

Meyer le empuja con fuerza y Charlie se tambalea hacia atrás unos centímetros. Se miran echando chispas por los ojos. A ambos se les marca la línea de la mandíbula de tanto apretar los dientes. Nunca antes habían llegado a las manos, no ellos dos; la situación se les ha ido de las manos y no parece que haya forma de que la tormenta que se ha desatado amaine.

— Estás acabando con mi paciencia Charlie —dice entre dientes. Por primera vez está actuando como alguien acorde a su edad cuando el enfado le nubla la razón—. No eres capaz de aceptar que la estás cagando continuamente y el que tiene que lidiar con el destrozo soy yo.

— Gracias por ser tan amable de sacrificarte tanto por mi, Meyer —habla con tono sarcástico—. Como has visto que Benny y yo somos una carga, un puto lastre para ti has ido corriendo a refugiarte bajo las faldas de una chica.

No le da un puñetazo porque no cree que sea necesario, sin embargo su mano abierta impacta contra la mejilla de Charlie y la bofetada hace eco en sus oídos durante unos segundos. ¿Dudar de su amistad a estas alturas? No se lo puede permitir.

— Claro Charlie, di lo que realmente piensas.

Tiene la cara levemente ladeada hacia un lado a causa del golpe y no le está mirando pero sabe la oscuridad que asoma en los ojos de su amigo y que él es el culpable.  _Debería parar pero no puedo, quiero enfadarle, quiero que se desate conmigo, quiero que se deshaga conmigo._

— Pienso que no eres capaz de demostrar nada de lo que sientes porque tienes miedo —habla siendo consciente de que no es el más indicado para decir esas palabras.

— Tú eres igual y lo que es peor, buscas a cualquier chica que se te pone por delante para follártela así alimentar tu ego de mierda y no sentirte tan solo.

Ahora es Charlie quien empuja a Meyer y la espalda de éste choca contra la pared.

— Eres un maldito capullo —le insulta, acercándose a él.

— Ya somos dos entonces, tú no te quedas atrás —responde interponiendo sus brazos entre ambos para que Charlie no se acerque más.

Charlie le sujeta con fuerza de los brazos, Meyer intenta apartarle pero esta vez no lo consigue. Quiere que se aleje de él, que se aparte, que no le toque porque le está provocando descargas que le nacen en el estómago y viajan hacia todas las zonas de su cuerpo.

— Pensaba que te gustaba más el diálogo que la violencia, Meyer —su voz suena cada vez más baja.

La atmósfera del ambiente se ha ido enrareciendo poco a poco.

— Yo también tengo mis límites, Charlie —responde.

Charlie le aprisiona contra su pecho y la pared, le sujeta las muñecas con una mano, Meyer se resiste. Con la otra mano intenta agarrarle la cara pero su amigo se aparta. Tienen la respiración acelerada, el cerebro les funciona demasiado rápido como para entender qué está pasando; como para detenerse. Están temblando aunque están tan nerviosos que no se dan cuenta.

— Mírame Meyer —murmura. Vuelve a intentar agarrarle la cara y Meyer se deja.

— Charlie deja de hacer el imbécil, no tiene gracia...

— No busco hacerte reír.

Meyer cree que se le va a salir el corazón por la boca en cualquier segundo, no lo cree, está seguro.

_Me está provocando, quiere que caiga y después me mandará a la mierda._ No, Charlie no es así.

_Pero hemos discutido, nos hemos dicho cosas..._  Se han dicho cosas que no piensan ni sienten.

_Está colocado, no sabe lo que hace._ Sólo ha dado unas cuantas caladas, no es excusa para comportarse así.

Charlie le está mirando raro; Charlie le está mirando en exceso al mismo tiempo que acerca cada vez más su cara. Meyer se remueve, aún tiene sus manos alrededor de las muñecas y le empuja el pecho con los brazos pero Charlie no retrocede, sólo provoca que se arrime más. La mano que le está sujetando el rostro se relaja y Charlie empieza a trazar círculos imaginarios sobre su mejilla, desciende hasta sus labios y hasta su barbilla, dejando una caricia a su paso que le quema cada centímetro; le arde. Una vez más se retuerce bajo su agarre, sin dejar de mirarle, consigue liberar uno de sus brazos y le agarra a la altura del hombro, le empuja sutilmente pero no sirve para nada y tampoco pone mucho esfuerzo en ello. Lleva la mano hasta la nuca de Charlie, se aferra a él, hunde las uñas y puede sentir el aliento de su mejor amigo muy cerca, rozándole. Meyer no cree lo que está pasando, no cree el comportamiento de Charlie ni el suyo propio porque se está dejando llevar sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias, en las causas, en las razones.

— Llevo desde que te vi con Angela deseando tocarte ¿sabes? —confiesa a pocos centímetros de la cara de Meyer—. He intentado estar con una chica pero no puedo porque sólo quiero estar contigo —sus cuerpos se pegan—. Cada puto día, a todas horas eres lo único que tengo en la puta cabeza.

Meyer decide saltar la barrera de lo correcto, de lo planeado y besa a Charlie con todo lo que le queda y todo lo que lleva almacenando desde hace años. Le besa como si fuese lo último que pudiese hacer en la vida; le besa sin muros que se interpongan entre sus sentimientos y su mejor amigo; le besa sosteniéndose a él como puede o siente que se caerá en cualquier momento porque sus piernas han perdido toda la fuerza; le besa pegándose a él como un imán. Charlie le suelta el brazo y le sujeta la cara con ambas manos y le corresponde de la mejor forma posible. La cabeza les da vueltas y sólo escuchan sus respiraciones, su beso y los jadeos de cada uno. Se frotan el uno contra el otro, Charlie le aprisiona sobre la pared y Meyer se sujeta a sus hombros. Las manos de ambos comienzan a explorar el cuerpo del otro, se tocan por encima de la ropa, cada rincón, cada músculo; se acarician deslizándose debajo de las camisetas y las manos de Charlie descienden hasta las caderas de Meyer y le hace girar para moverse torpemente hasta la cama. Chocan, se enredan y caen, rompiendo el beso y dándose un respiro para coger aire y mirarse. Meyer tiene que cerciorarse de que eso es real, de que Charlie le ha besado, le ha tocado; que Charlie le ha acariciado por debajo de la ropa y que ha gemido en su boca.

— Charlie —comienza a decir con voz entrecortada—. Yo no soy una tía, no soy igual...

— Meyer, cállate aunque sólo sea una vez —ruega—. Sé qué eres. Y sé que quiero hacerte, ¿lo quieres tú? —le muerde el labio inferior.

En respuesta Meyer levanta las caderas y su entrepierna choca contra la de él. No tienen más que añadir. Vuelven a juntar sus labios. A Meyer se le escapa un jadeo cuando la mano de Charlie empieza un vaivén de movimientos sobre su pantalón. Hace más de un año que no mantiene relaciones con nadie y esa situación es más de lo que jamás ha experimentado.

— Dios, Meyer, sabes mejor que cualquier persona con la que haya podido estar —murmura en su oído—. Eres jodidamente mejor —le muerde el cuello—. Quiero hacerte el amor sin parar Meyer, hasta que te canses y luego volver a empezar.

— No creo que me canse —contesta con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Pues entonces prepárate.

Están fuera de si, descontrolados pero sin preocuparse por ello porque al fin son libres de decir lo que sienten. Están listos para recibirse el uno al otro, para entregarse, para darse.

Para lo que no están preparados es para el sonido de la puerta de la casa de Charlie cuando se cierra de golpe y escuchan las voces de sus hermanas aproximándose. Meyer aparta a Charlie, quien se levanta y se mueve velozmente hasta su escritorio para sentarse en la silla con un libro abierto delante de él. Meyer por su parte se queda sentado en la cama, busca en la mochila de su amigo un libro cualquiera y lo sitúa sobre sus piernas.

La puerta del cuarto se abre justo cuando ambos terminan de colocarse bien la ropa y el pelo.

— Oh, hola Meyer, no sabía que estabas aquí —Fannie le saluda con una sonrisa y después mira seria a su hermano— ¿Y dónde te metiste tú ayer? He entrado porque he escuchado ruidos y suponía que habrías aparecido.

— Lo siento Fannie, Charlie se quedó a dormir en mi casa y se le olvidó avisar —Meyer es rápido.

— Mientras sea eso no pasa nada —parece convencida—. Pero tienes suerte de que no estén papá y mamá.

— Gracias Fannie por preocuparte tanto —dice Charlie cansado de esas situaciones—. Si no te importa... Estábamos ocupados.

Fannie le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando si mandar a la mierda a su hermano o dejarlo estar; se decanta por la segunda opción. Se despide de Meyer y cierra la puerta, dejando un silencio incómodo en la habitación.

La adrenalina de hace un momento ha dejado sus cuerpos y la realidad del asunto les cae encima de golpe. Meyer se siente avergonzado y perdido al mismo tiempo mientras que Charlie parece más calmado que su amigo.

— Será mejor que me vaya —anuncia Meyer poniéndose en pie.

— ¿Qué? Espera Meyer, tenemos que hablar —Charlie está más nervioso de lo que quiere aparentar.

— Si Charlie, pero no creo que este sea el mejor momento —aclara sin mirarle, acercándose a la puerta para salir de un momento a otro—. Mañana —anuncia con una mano en el pomo de la puerta—, mañana hablamos después de clase.

Charlie duda unos segundos, le intenta analizar pero no puede ver la expresión de su cara.

— Vale —acepta, desanimado.

_No quiero que te vayas._ Pero decirle eso implicaría rebajarse aún más de lo que ya lo ha hecho y Charlie, al fin y al cabo, es un orgulloso.

Hace unos minutos estaban en la cama, besándose, diciéndose cosas que jamás se habían dicho; hace unos segundos estaban tan cachondos que si hubiesen seguido frotándose por encima de la ropa se habrían corrido con facilidad. Y ahora el ambiente ha dado un giro por completo, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada; el ambiente se ha helado.

Por miedo a que haya sido un impulso del momento y nada más; a que cualquiera de los dos se arrepienta de lo que ha hecho. Ambos piensan igual del otro y no son conscientes de que sienten lo mismo.


	11. No quiero parecer romántico pero...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — No Meyer —la voz le sale débil en un principio pero va cogiendo fuerza poco a poco—. No me puedo arrepentir de algo que llevo esperando desde que era un puto crío. Siempre ahí, Meyer, siempre ha estado ahí, porque eras tú y lo siento por tardar tanto y hacerte esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “DO YOU FEEL HOW IT'S BEATING?   
> MUCH TOO FAST”.

##  11\. No quiero parecer romántico pero...

 

Las dudas no han hecho más que hacerse un pequeño hueco en su cabeza e intentan profundizar más en su cerebro. Es normal que todo le resulte complicado de creer, es lógico que sea incapaz de asimilar que Charlie y él se han enrollado. Charlie y él se han liado, en su casa, contra la pared de su cuarto y después encima de su cama. Se han tocado, Charlie le ha tocado cada músculo, cada centímetro de piel que le ha dado la gana y le ha tocado por encima del pantalón. Charlie le ha susurrando cosas increíbles al oído despidiendo lujuria en cada sílaba. Charlie se ha morreado con Meyer como tantas veces ha hecho con otras chicas y sin embargo le ha dicho que él es mejor que cualquier persona con la que haya podido estar. Después de años dando por seguro que algo así jamás podría pasar, resignado a vivir como su mejor amigo, ha ocurrido lo impensable y Meyer tiene muchas dudas y demasiadas preguntas.  _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Se arrepentirá? ¿Querrá hacer como que no ha ocurrido? ¿En qué nos convierte esto? ¿Nuestra relación podrá volver a ser la que era?_ Sólo tiene claras las respuestas a preguntas relacionadas con él mismo, como por ejemplo:  _¿por qué lo hice?_  Lo hizo porque Charlie le estaba dando las señales que necesitaba para hacerlo y lanzarse al vacío sin paracaídas.  _¿Me arrepiento?_  Meyer no podría arrepentirse de algo así, sólo teme que la otra parte le rechace después de todo.  _¿Cómo voy a actuar a partir de ahora si las cosas se tuercen?_ Le dolerá, sabe que será complicado, pero hará de tripas corazón y actuará de la manera necesaria para que su relación de amistad perdure y vuelva al principio. Si es por Charlie, por tenerle a su lado es capaz de cualquier cosa.

No le ha esperado para ir juntos al instituto, tampoco se ha cruzado con Benny (le ha visto pero le ha ignorado) ni con Angela. Meyer ha ido directo al aula, se ha sentado en su pupitre, ha sacado uno de sus libros y se ha sumergido en la lectura hasta que la primera clase ha dado comienzo. Durante el resto del día no ha pisado el patio, sólo se ha permitido el lujo de ir al baño, asegurándose de que ninguno de sus amigos y en especial Charlie, le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Hacer todo eso es una pérdida de tiempo, Meyer es consciente, después de la última hora tiene claro que Charlie estará esperándole en la puerta para hablar, como dijeron que harían; pero no puede evitar esconderse hasta entonces. Quizá otra persona en su situación dejaría las cosas como están; tal vez otra persona optaría por la huida pero no él. Le dijo que hablarían y así será. Meyer ha tomado una decisión, lo ha meditado durante todo el día, ha creado en su cabeza una lista de posibles consecuencias y ha llegado a la única conclusión realista y valiente.

 

Cuando pone un pie fuera de su aula, Angela se acerca a él con gesto de preocupación. Meyer la calma diciéndola que hablarán pronto, que ahora mismo tiene algo importante que hacer. Lo puede ver desde ahí, por el rabillo del ojo, está Charlie apoyado contra su taquilla, esperando. No le quita el ojo de encima así que opta por despedirse rápido de su amiga y acercárse a él a zancadas.

— No te he visto en todo el día —le dice. Meyer, por alguna razón, nota algo distinto en su tono de voz, más cercano, más cálido y Charlie no es así normalmente—. Creía que ni habías venido.

— Bueno, te dije que hablaríamos después de clase ¿no? —habla intentando formar una sonrisa en sus labios pero se queda en una media sonrisa triste—. No me voy a ir a ningún lado Charlie.

— Eso espero Meyer —responde. También tiene esa sonrisa ladeada que sólo esconde dudas y nerviosismo.

Ambos amigos se ponen a andar uno junto al otro a lo largo del pasillo hasta la puerta del instituto pero antes de salir Charlie le agarra del brazo.

— ¿Por qué no nos metemos en alguna clase vacía? No nos molestará nadie —propone.

— Sí, vale —aprueba Meyer.

Buscan durante varios minutos, hasta que encuentran una en la que garantizan que nadie entrará para molestar. Ambos se sientan en las mesas junto a la pared y apoyan la espalda sobre ésta, sin mirarse; miran por los ventanales del segundo piso sintiendo que la situación puede volverse incómoda si no empieza a hablar alguno de los dos pronto.

— Me gustaría contarte algo antes de nada —comienza Meyer, preparado para su discurso—. Pero no digas nada hasta que termine, ¿vale?

Charlie gira la cabeza y sonríe.

— Aguantaré el impulso de interrumpirte —dice.

Meyer sonríe pero no le mira, agacha la cabeza y se mira las manos en un intento por buscar algo que le calme antes de empezar a hablar. Escucha cómo Charlie saca algo y levanta la vista. La pitillera que le regaló por su cumpleaños. Saca un cigarro y se lo lleva a los labios pero no lo enciende, les pillarían antes de que pudiesen terminan la conversación. Meyer se atreve a pedirle uno para hacer lo mismo que su amigo y éste se lo da sin problemas.

— No voy a decir lo típico que se dice en estos casos como: lo que ocurrió ayer fue un error —comienza a hablar jugueteando con el cigarro entre sus dedos—. Te estaría mintiendo y me estaría mintiendo a mi y ya he hecho eso durante mucho tiempo. No fue un error, quizá un impulso pero quería hacerlo desde hace tanto tiempo Charlie que cuando te escuché decir esas palabras no pude evitarlo —le resulta complicado hablar sobre estas cosas y se siente un poco avergonzado—. La verdad es que ni estoy con Angela ni estoy con nadie desde hace más de un año porque no puedo. La última novia con la que estuve fue para intentar continuar viviendo como si todo fuese normal cuando no lo era. ¿Recuerdas esa noche en mi casa cuando bromeando me dijiste que si fueses gay estarías conmigo?

Charlie le mira sorprendido porque si, recuerda esa noche perfectamente, recuerda sus palabras. Por muchos años que hayan pasado, lo recuerda.

— Sí... —responde con un hilo de voz.

— Fue esa noche cuando me di cuenta de que no te quería sólo como un amigo —continúa Meyer, ahora con los ojos puestos en los de Charlie—. Llevo años, tal vez desde que nos conocimos, enamorado de ti, ¿sabes? No quiero que ahora sientas lástima por mi y digas algo que no sientes. Pero, sólo respóndeme una cosa más: ¿te arrepientes de lo que pasó ayer?

A Charlie le tiembla todo. Se está deshaciendo por dentro y Meyer no tiene ni puta idea.

— No Meyer —la voz le sale débil en un principio pero va cogiendo fuerza poco a poco—. No me puedo arrepentir de algo que llevo esperando desde que era un puto crío. Siempre ahí, Meyer, siempre ha estado ahí, porque eras tú y lo siento por tardar tanto y hacerte esperar.

A Meyer se le escapa una risa nerviosa, porque no es capaz de creer lo que está escuchando, quiere hacerlo pero al mismo tiempo suena tan irreal que le asusta que sea falso. Le tiembla todo el cuerpo, la mano que sujetaba el cigarro lo deja caer. Sí, todo se ha vuelto demasiado romántico, poco habitual en ellos, en sus vidas; son como dos adolescentes enamoradas por primera vez, pero le da lo mismo porque es Charlie diciéndole que le acepta y aún mejor: es Charlie diciéndole que siente lo mismo.

— Sí, has tardado gilipollas —dice.

Charlie se abalanza sobre el pupitre que les separa, le agarra por la nuca con fuerza y le besa. Otra vez ese cosquilleo en el estómago, ese temblor en todo el cuerpo, ese escalofrío que le recorre la espalda al hacer contacto con los labios de su mejor amigo. Charlie ha besado a muchas chicas, conocidas, desconocidas y nunca ha sentido eso que le hace sentir estar así con Meyer; nunca ha sentido esa sensación hasta ahora. No quiere hablar de sentimientos, le da miedo, pero es innegable que, por primera vez, Charlie está sintiendo el amor y aunque sea una palabra complicada que no le agrada demasiado, que sea Meyer el culpable le gusta.

— Charlie, aquí no es el mejor sitio —Meyer se separa unos centímetros, con los labios rojos, con los ojos brillantes y la respiración acelerada.

— Es sólo un beso, me da igual, nadie nos va a ver —dice Charlie, soltando frases inconexas, lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza—. Déjame hacer esto un rato más Meyer.

Le vuelve a besar, con más ímpetu que antes, moviendo el pupitre, aprisionando a Meyer contra la mesa de atrás. Charlie se siente hambriento y quiere morderle por todas partes y saborearle; probarle en condiciones. Por el momento se conforma con eso, con sus labios y su lengua y su saliva y sus dientes y sus leves jadeos. Le sostiene por el cuello con una mano, con la otra le revuelve el pelo porque se está volviendo loco de todo lo que le hace sentir y necesita tocarle como no ha hecho antes. Hasta el tacto de su pelo le parece algo nuevo e increíble.

— Perdona por lo de ayer, nada de lo que dije lo pensaba —murmura contra su piel una vez se separa para coger aire.

— Yo también lo siento Charlie —responde Meyer. Le acaricia el pelo a la altura de la nuca con delicadeza—. Pero deja de meterte en esos líos, ¿vale? —le advierte.

— Sí Meyer, te haré caso, lo prometo.

Y no miente, confía en Meyer, si él le dice que se detenga lo hace porque quiere lo mejor para su bienestar y Charlie no quiere causarle más problemas.

Se miran, Charlie le muerde los labios, jugando y Meyer le recorre los suyos con la punta de la lengua. Si por ellos fuera se desnudarían allí mismo y harían todo sobre esa mesa y sobre todas las demás, pero no es el lugar ni el momento y ambos lo saben. Al menos tienen algo nuevo que antes no tenían: son libres de ese sentimiento que les hacía tanto daño.


	12. Heridas abiertas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Dime, Charlie —comienza a hablar—, ¿alguna vez has pasado una noche en un calabozo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “SOMEONE CURE HIM OF HIS GRIEF”.

##  12\. Heridas abiertas

 

Meyer no tarda en llegar a su casa. Cuando abre la puerta y le ve siente el impulso de saludarle con un beso, como hace todos los días a escondidas; sin embargo reprime las ganas y simplemente sonríe y le invita a que pase dentro. Está allí por una razón, una que ni él entiende aún y que está a punto de descubrir. Su padre le ha pedido con extrema amabilidad que llamase a Meyer, que necesitaba hablar con ambos de algo, ¿de qué? Lo desconoce.  _Puede que se haya enterado, de alguna manera, de que estoy con él..._ Ha pasado un mes y alguien les puede haber visto, suelen ser muy cuidadosos pero todo el mundo comete errores. En el fondo, la razón de esa inesperada reunión no le importa, lo que le mantiene en tensión es el aura de mal humor que desprende su padre, por muchas buenas palabras que haya utilizado para hablarle antes; Charlie no le cree. Meyer le ha preguntado, preocupado y él ha intentado quitarle importancia al asunto sin embargo sabe que su mejor amigo no está cómodo. Charlie tiene un mal presentimiento.

En el salón están todos, incluidos sus hermanos. Connie parece asustada pero tanto Gyp como Fannie la agarran de la mano para infundirle ánimos.  _¿Qué es todo esto?_ Su madre está sentada en la mesa del comedor, alejada de ellos, mira a su hijo unos segundos pero a Charlie le bastan para saber que algo va muy mal. Meyer saluda en voz alta, sus hermanos le sonríen y le devuelven el saludo; su madre hace lo mismo y su padre se levanta para estrecharle la mano con una falsa amabilidad. Les pide que se sienten. Charlie se siente acorralado en una jaula invisible.

— Si es una reunión familiar no sé qué hace Meyer aquí —no puede evitar hablar a la defensiva, los nervios toman el control de su cuerpo.

— No es una reunión familiar, hijo —pronuncia esa última palabra apretando los dientes, como si estuviese a punto de explotar—. Sólo quiero que tus hermanos sepan lo que no se tolera en esta casa.

Charlie nota cómo el cuerpo de Meyer se tensa a su lado, le da un leve golpe en el hombro con el suyo, para que se calme. No, esa charla no trata sobre la orientación sexual de su hijo, algo le dice que es otro asunto el que van a tratar y que puede que sea peor de lo que pensaba.

— Papá, no creo que esto sea necesario, Connie está asustada —dice Gyp mirando a su padre con desaprobación.

— Y yo estoy cabreado Gyp, así que os quedáis donde estáis y escucháis —responde alzando la voz.

Connie da un respingo al oír a su padre y al ver cómo la expresión en su rostro se tuerce por completo. Se abraza a su hermana y esconde el rostro entre su cuerpo y el sofá. Tanto Meyer como Charlie observan a la pequeña con impotencia.

— Dejáles en paz papá, si tienes algo que decirme a mí, dímelo ya —Charlie suena molesto.

Anthony se remueve en la silla en la que está sentado. Tiene el rostro encolerizado y mantiene un enfrentamiento visual con su hijo en el que saltan chispas. Todos los allí presentes temen que, de nuevo, lleguen a las manos.

— Dime, Charlie —comienza a hablar—, ¿alguna vez has pasado una noche en un calabozo?

A Meyer se le hiela la sangre. Mira de reojo a Charlie comunicándole que de ninguna manera su madre ha dicho nada. Charlie sabe que la familia de Meyer no han hablado con su padre, no sin antes comunicárselo a él; su padre se ha enterado gracias a otras fuentes que desconoce. Tiene un serio problema y la familia Lansky también y todo por su culpa, nunca tendría que haber recurrido a ellos para un asunto tan serio como ese.

— Un conocido con el que hacía tiempo que no hablaba me ha contado esta mañana una historia muy interesante hijo —Anthony se inclina hacia adelante, apoya los brazos sobre sus rodillas y mira a ambos amigos sentados en el sillón—. Hace aproximadamente un mes te vieron salir de la comisaría acompañado de tu amigo y su madre.

Charlie no pasa por algo cómo su padre ha obviado el nombre de Meyer y eso le enfurece y nota como le empiezan a temblar las extremidades. No cree ser capaz de controlarse.

— ¿Qué cojones has hecho, Charlie? En esta casa no hemos criado a ningún puto delincuente —levanta la voz poco a poco— ¿Tienes que revelarte contra todo? Dime.

— No sabes nada de mi, no intentes hacerte el ofendido ahora —habla en voz baja pero el silencio que hay en el salón provoca que se escuche perfectamente.

Su padre se levanta de un golpe de la silla la cual se tambalea sin llegar a caer. Sus hermanos, sentados frente a Charlie, le miran asustados. Su madre también se ha puesto en pie, preparada para detener a su marido si éste se lanza contra su hijo. Charlie tenía que haber sabido que la situación llegaría a descontrolarse de esa manera algún día. Lo peor es que Meyer está delante y tiene que verlo.

— ¿Y avisas a unas personas que no son tu familia? —Anthony empieza a gritar.

— Ellos son mi familia también —responde Charlie levantando la voz y mirando a su padre, desafiante—. Y lo sabes.

— No me hagas reír hijo, tu familia de verdad es la que estará aquí toda tu puta vida aunque si sigues cagándola de esta forma te vas a quedar solo.

Charlie se pone en pie y le enfrenta. Meyer le sujeta de la mano y tira de él pero Charlie le aparta de un manotazo.

— ¿Te vas pegando por ahí y por eso te han detenido? Tienes cojones después de todo —le está provocando.

— Papá, basta —Gyp se acerca a su padre en un intento por calmarle.

— ¿No podías ser como tus hermanos? Has tenido que ser la decepción de todos —sentencia con crudeza.

Meyer se sitúa junto a Charlie, de pie y separa un poco a su amigo de su progenitor, porque lo está oyendo, está escuchando cómo se levanta la marea en el interior de Charlie y eso no puede traer nada bueno.

— Por favor, Anthony, Charlie es consciente de que hizo mal —habla con calma, algo que falta en esa casa.

— Y tú, judío de mierda, no te atrevas a darme lecciones de nada sobre mis hijos —habla con desdén, con el gesto de desagrado marcado en sus facciones.

Todos lo veían venir lo que ocurriría y en cambio ninguno es capaz de detener a Charlie cuando se abalanza sobre su padre. Le empuja con fuerza y provoca que tropiece y caiga donde sus hermanas estaban sentadas justo antes de que el cuerpo de su padre se precipitase sobre ellas. Charlie está rabioso, frenético, algo le nubla la visión, el juicio y es incapaz de escuchar los gritos a su alrededor, sólo oye un incesante pitido en su cerebro. Siente un fuerte dolor en los nudillos cuando estos impactan en la mandíbula de su padre, pero no le da importancia.

— ¡No te atrevas a tratarle así, jamás en tu puta vida! —le grita a escasos centímetros de su cara— ¡¿Me oyes?!

Se prepara para dar un nuevo golpe, sin embargo algo le detiene, una fuerza que le impulsa hacia atrás, agarrándolo por los hombros y haciéndole retroceder. Meyer le separa de su padre, le aleja de él y le obliga a mirarle.

— ¡Charlie, ya es suficiente, ¿de acuerdo?! —también está chillando.

Charlie se encuentra perdido durante unos segundos hasta que consigue volver a la realidad y los gritos de su hermana Connie se cuelan en sus oídos, dejándole sordo. Mira a Meyer, asiente con la cabeza y la agacha para mirarse los nudillos enrojecidos. Gyp se acerca a ellos, le murmura palabras que trasmiten tranquilidad y se lo agradece.

— ¡Papá, basta ya, déjale en paz! —Connie grita entre sollozos ante la atónita mirada de todos. Anthony está en pie de nuevo y parecía dispuesto a ir a por su hijo— Déjale...

Fannie abraza a su hermana y decide por su propia cuenta que es mejor irse de allí. Avanza con ella hasta donde está Charlie, le dirige una mirada de tristeza y suben las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

— Anthony, por favor... —su madre llora, con las manos sobre el pecho de su marido.

— Me voy —dice Charlie de pronto—. Me voy unos días. No puedo estar aquí —levanta la vista para mirar a su padre—. Lo siento.

Gyp le da un leve apretón en el hombro pero no dice nada. Su madre intenta replicar pero parece no encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

— Vámonos Meyer.

— Claro Charlie —responde con rapidez—. Lo siento —se dirige un segundo a los padres de su amigo.

Charlie le coge la mano y salen de allí sin esperar a que alguien diga nada. No hay más que decir, no hay palabras que puedan detenerle ni hacerle cambiar de idea. Todo se ha vuelto un completo caos y la única salida que tiene es Meyer.  
  
  
  


Meyer tiene la habitación para él solo mientras que Jacob y Esther comparten otra así que nunca hay problema cuando Charlie se queda allí a dormir.

Ambos amigos han tenido una larga conversación con la madre de Meyer en la que ella se ha disculpado como si hubiese sido la culpable de todo lo ocurrido esa tarde en casa de Charlie. Han decidido que lo mejor sería que Charlie se quedase allí unos días mientras ella intenta hablar con los padres del chico; a Meyer le ha parecido la opción más lógica.

Desde que empezaron su relación (ninguno de los dos se atreve a ponerle una etiqueta específica pero ambos tienen claro lo que son), cada vez que Charlie va a casa de Meyer se cuela en su cama y terminan durmiendo juntos. No, no sólo duermen. Meyer y Charlie se besan, se morrean, se muerden, se tocan por encima de la ropa y por debajo; se tocan mucho. Pero aún no han tenido relaciones sexuales porque no han tenido tiempo, nunca es el momento adecuado, nunca están en el lugar indicado y porque Charlie parece que quiere esperar al instante perfecto, por mucho que le cueste. Meyer respeta su decisión, tiene más de lo que jamás hubiese soñado, no puede quejarse aunque se muere de ganas de hacerlo con Charlie. De una puñetera vez.

— No tenías que haberte puesto así por mi Charlie —hablan en susurros, pegados en la cama—. Ponerte así no te lleva a ningún lado.

— No voy a dejar que nadie te hable así Meyer, me da igual lo que me digas —responde acariciando el brazo de su amigo por encima de la ropa.

Meyer le mira y se muerde el labio sin darse cuenta. Están en su casa, ya se han tocado en su casa pero cuando no había nadie, ahora está toda su familia durmiendo y él  _necesita_  tocarle.  _Vamos a tocarnos un poco Charlie._ Se arrima más a él, pega sus cuerpos, enreda sus piernas con las de su amigo y hunde el rostro en su cuello para pasar la lengua. Charlie se estremece, suelta una pequeña carcajada y le abraza con fuerza. Suspira entre dientes en el oído de Meyer.

— ¿No te importa que estén todos dormidos?

— No.

— Vale, como quieras Meyer, no me hago responsable.

Se besan con urgencia, buscándose el uno al otro en una batalla en la que ninguno es el perdedor, sino que salen los dos victoriosos. Se tiran de la ropa, se arañan por debajo, en la piel, en la carne, y gruñen como animales.

— Tócame ya Charlie —ruega.

— Meyer me encanta que te pongas así, ¿sabes? Creo que me estás volviendo loco joder.

A Charlie siempre le ha gustado el sexo. Siempre le ha gustado acostarse con mujeres, tocarlas y que le toquen a él; pero lo que le ocurre con Meyer traspasa todo lo conocido. Con Meyer no le gusta, le encanta y no se cansa; con Meyer es cada día como si fuese la primera vez; es una necesidad. Escucharle hablar de esa manera le acelera el pulso y toda la sangre del cuerpo se le acumula en un único músculo. Cuando Meyer le susurra entre jadeos, Charlie quiere más y más y le provoca. Pero su amigo no se queda atrás, ha descubierto cosas increíbles de Meyer: su sabor, sus besos calmados y sus besos furiosos y llenos de lujuria, el olor de su colonia mezclado con el sudor mientras se están tocando, sus manos ágiles que le buscan y le encuentran y le miman, su apetito sexual.

Introduce una mano bajo el pantalón del pijama de Meyer, éste suelta un suspiro en su boca. Le acaricia poco a poco, primero lento. Se separa para mirarle. Meyer intenta ocultarse siempre pero no puede. Charlie aprieta con fuerza de repente y empieza a subir y bajar con mayor velocidad; Meyer se agarra a él, aprieta los labios para acallar los gemidos, le tira de la camiseta y pasa las manos por debajo para tocarle el pecho y arañarle.

— Charlie —gimotea en su oído—. Charlie te voy a tocar.

— Si Meyer, hazlo.

Y Meyer hace lo mismo que a hecho él aunque no tiene tanta paciencia en esos momentos y los movimientos son rápidos desde el principio.

Se hablan en bajito. Se frotan. Sudan. Los dos quieren más, mucho más pero no pueden y por eso procuran alargar eso lo máximo que pueden; sin embargo esa noche todo va más rápido de lo normal. Esa noche Charlie está dolido aunque no lo quiera reconocer y necesita que Meyer le sane de cualquier forma, que le lama sus heridas y le haga olvidar durante unos instantes el caos a su alrededor. Quiere emborracharse de él y caer rendido a su lado y olvidar que la vida, a veces, es muy injusta y tiene que lidiar con ser la decepción de su familia.

_MeyerMeyerMeyerahísigue_ y se corre en la mano de su mejor amigo y Meyer le sigue unos segundos después, hundiendo las uñas en su espalda. Charlie se queda abrazado a él, aspira su aroma y la tristeza le invade. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y suelta el aire despacio, entre los labios, pero el nudo en la garganta no le deja en paz y cuando Meyer se aparta para coger papel de su mesilla de noche y se lo da a Charlie, éste sólo es capaz de taparse la cara con la mano libre. Meyer no pregunta, le pasa el papel por la mano manchada, le limpia con mimo y una vez termina le pide que le mire. Charlie niega con la cabeza pero la insistencia de Meyer con palabras amables provoca que ceda.

— Charlie, escúchame.

Nunca le ha visto llorar y verlo por primera vez le rompe el corazón.  _No somos tan fuertes Charlie._ Le acaricia la cara, le limpia las lágrimas y le obliga a mirarle. Sabe lo que está pensando.

— Charlie, no eres una decepción para nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Tus padres te quieren, tu padre te quiere aunque su forma de demostrarlo no sea la mejor —Charlie se frota los ojos avergonzado.

— Meyer —su voz suena temblorosa—. Quédate —se limita a decir—, quédate conmigo.

Le abraza con fuerza. Enredan sus piernas, Charlie se acurruca con él y se deja consolar, aunque sólo sea una vez, deja sus heridas al descubierto para que Meyer las sane.


	13. Una espina entre los tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny es impulsivo, temerario pero a pesar de sus problemáticos defectos, es un buen amigo y siempre está con una sonrisa en los labios, dispuesto a pasarlo bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “NO ONE CAN HURT US  
> LIKE WE HURT OURSELVES”.

##  13\. Una espina entre los tres

 

Se encuentra con el problema nada más entrar por las puertas del instituto. Se encuentra con el problema en forma de furia descontrolada dirigida hacia él: Jimmy Darmody. En un principio está seguro de que su objetivo es Charlie, ya que le tiene al lado, sin embargo cuando le mira desafiante y ve a Angela detrás de él, se da cuenta de que no es a su amigo a quien busca. Meyer suelta un leve suspiro entre dientes, cansado de tener que lidiar con ese tipo de conflictos.

— Lansky, ¿podemos hablar un momento fuera?

— Claro Jimmy, sin problemas.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Charlie tiene que meter las narices en todo.

Jimmy le dirige una mirada de desprecio pero no se molesta en contestarle. Meyer mira a Charlie para insinuarle que se calme y no diga nada.  _Simplemente déjame hablar a mi y ya está_ le ordena mientras sigue los pasos de Darmody y Angela quien le mira con preocupación. Meyer agradece que Benny no esté allí en ese momento porque sabe de antemano que ya hubiese saltado contra Jimmy por intentar buscar pelea con él, su amigo. Benny puede estar como una puta cabra pero si se trata de Meyer o de Charlie siempre es el primero en sacar las uñas, los colmillos y toda la artillería pesada para defenderles.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunta Meyer una vez se detienen en un rincón del patio.

— ¿Tenía que estar éste lamiéndote el culo? —se refiere a Charlie.

Su amigo hace un amago por avalanzarse contra él, pero Meyer extiende el brazo en forma de barrera para que se esté quieto y le deje ese asunto a él. No merece la pena ofenderse por tonterías.

— Creo que no es Charlie con el que quieres hablar así que dejémosle al margen —responde con una calma que sólo le puede caracterizar a él.

— Pero si también busca pelea conmigo no me importa darle una paliza a este gilipollas —dice Charlie entre dientes.

— Charlie —advierte Meyer.

Su amigo chasquea la lengua y se relaja. Saca un cigarro y se lo lleva a los labios, lo enciende molesto y se gira hacia otro lado, dándoles la espalda, furioso. Quisiera borrarle a ese desgraciado la expresión de desdén que tiene grabada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres Jimmy? —pregunta.

— Sé que te llevas bien con Angela —mira a su novia unos segundos y después vuelve la vista hacia Meyer—. Me han dicho que muy bien.

Charlie suelta una risa al darse cuenta de a dónde quiere llegar Darmody con esa conversación.  _Absurdo, pérdida de tiempo, gilipollas._ _Meyer. Está. Conmigo._

_—_ Sé lo que estás insinuando y no podrías estar más equivocado —aclara Meyer—. Angela y yo somos amigos sin más, no creas ver fantasmas donde no los hay.

— Jimmy, ya te lo he dicho —murmura Angela agarrando del brazo a su novio, avergonzada—. Déjale en paz, por favor.

— Sí, Darmody, deja de hacer el ridículo —Charlie echa más leña al fuego—. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando.

Jimmy se acerca a Meyer de una zancada y le encara, separándoles pocos centímetros de distancia. Meyer nunca se deja amedrentar por nadie y levanta la vista, desafiante, con una media sonrisa en los labios. Encuentra esa situación ridícula.

— Conozco el respeto que te tiene la gente, yo también te lo tengo pero no me gusta que se metan donde no les llaman.

— ¿Es una amenaza?

— ¿Tengo motivos, Lansky?

— Te repito que no.

Angela se acerca a pasos agigantados hacia Jimmy pero Charlie es más rápido y se acerca a ambos para empujar a Darmody lejos de Meyer. Su amigo puede defenderse solo, nadie tiene que recordárselo pero el impulso es mayor que cualquier cosa.

— Ni se te ocurra —masculla entre dientes.

— ¿Qué eres Luciano, su protector? —pretende que suene como una burla.

— No, pero sí soy yo quien está con él así que deja de pensar mierdas de que está con tu novia porque Meyer ya está ocupado —Charlie suelta la bomba como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

A Jimmy se le congela la sonrisa en la cara. Angela ya lo sabía por lo que no se sorprende pero Meyer sí porque no quiere que sea algo de lo que se entere todo el instituto y conociendo las amistades de Darmody y que él lo acaba de descubrir, el rumor empezará a expandirse como la pólvora, de clase en clase, de alumno en alumno hasta que llegue a oídos de los profesores y por último de sus familias.

— Y más te vale cerrar la jodida boca porque a nadie le interesa este asunto —le advierte Charlie, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

Meyer le tira del brazo. Quiere que deje el tema. Quiere que deje de repetir que están juntos delante de Jimmy Darmody. Quiere largarse de allí porque sus días tranquilos en el instituto han llegado a su fin gracias, precisamente, a Charlie. Meyer todavía tiene un curso entero por delante y no tiene ganas de estar soportando burlas de todo el mundo por estar con alguien de su mismo sexo.

— Jimmy, por favor, déjales, ¿vale? —Angela intenta calmar a su novio—. Meyer no te ha hecho nada.

— Pero el otro capullo sí —puntualiza.

— ¿Y qué vas a conseguir si dices algo? Dime —Angela le obliga a mirarla y parece enfadada.

Darmody la mira unos segundos, en silencio, después agacha la cabeza y asiente. Parece que su novia tiene efecto placebo en él y se calma, haciendo caso a sus palabras. Meyer les observa en silencio, es consciente de que esa relación de pareja no va a ningún sitio, no tiene futuro, en cambio es casi palpable la conexión que hay entre ambos; casi como la que tiene él con Charlie.  _Casi_.

— Lo haré por ti, Lansky, por el respeto que te guardo y porque eres un buen tío, no como éste gilipollas.

A Charlie le gustaría lanzarse encima de él y darle puñetazos hasta que se le queden los nudillos en carne viva, pero Meyer está ahí para pararle los pies justo a tiempo.

— Gracias Jimmy —Meyer le agradece de forma sincera.

Sin decir nada más, Angela le pide que se vayan a clase y él accede. Meyer y Charlie se quedan allí hasta que les ven desaparecer tras una esquina.

— ¿Se puede saber para qué coño lo has dicho? —Meyer está alterado, poco habitual en él.

— Es la verdad, ¿no? No entiendo qué problema hay —responde sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo.

_Sí Charlie y se podía haber enterado todo el puto mundo_. No entiende que Meyer es muy prudente con su privacidad, que no le gusta que la gente sepa con quien está o con quien deja de estar, que su intimidad es suya y de nadie más para poder opinar o juzgar. Charlie es todo lo opuesto a él en ese aspecto y en muchos otros, pero ese en concreto es el que más problemas le puede traer.

— Charlie, ¿de verdad me vas a decir tú que te da igual que sepan que estás con un chico? —Meyer no lo cree—. Con un tío, con un hombre, con tu mejor amigo.

— ¿Desde cuándo nos importa lo que digan los demás?

— A ti siempre te ha importado Charlie, no me vengas con tonterías.

Están discutiendo a primera hora de la mañana, en el patio, en el instituto, cuando deberían de ir a clase y olvidar todo lo que acaba de ocurrir y pasar página. Pero mejor continuar con ello, porque Meyer no está de acuerdo y porque Charlie no lo entiende. Mejor continuar con una discusión sin sentido y crear una montaña de un grano de arena.

— Vale, Meyer, pero ésta vez me la suda —está enfadado.

— Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que los demás sepan de mi vida privada Charlie, pareces nuevo —suelta un suspiro y mira hacia otro lado.

Charlie está a punto de decir algo cuando Al aparece de pronto, con la voz entrecortada, la respiración agitada y un gesto de preocupación en el rostro que alerta a los dos amigos.

— ¿Dónde cojones estábais? Llevo más de veinte minutos intentando encontraros. Es Benny.   
  


 

Benny tiene dieciséis años con muy poca tolerancia a que los demás le lleven la contraria o le traten de una manera que él no ve justa o apropiada. Se ha metido en peleas desde que era un niño y Meyer le ha tenido que sacar de más de un serio problema antes de que la cosa fuese a mayores. Recuerda aquella vez, no hace muchos años, cuando ambos se encontraban en un callejón y Benny estaba dispuesto a darle una lección a un chaval con el que no tenía buen trato. Meyer aún recuerda cómo se le heló la sangre al ver que su amigo sacaba una pistola de su abrigo y apuntaba al chico indefenso; lo que más preocupó a Meyer fue la poca seriedad que mostró Benny entonces, todo le parecía un juego. Consiguió persuadirle para que se dejase de locuras, habló con el chico al que su amigo tenía intención de asustar y pudo solucionar todo sin problemas. Nunca volvió a verle armado pero tampoco supo qué hizo con el arma.

Benny es impulsivo, temerario pero a pesar de sus problemáticos defectos, es un buen amigo y siempre está con una sonrisa en los labios, dispuesto a pasarlo bien. Meyer quiere pensar que en el fondo Benny sabe que en ocasiones traspasa una línea que debe de mantenerse intacta. Ha ido cambiando con los años, no tanto como la gente de su alrededor quisiera, pero si lo suficiente como para no ser un peligro público.

Desde que está en el instituto se ha metido en distintas peleas con chicos mayores que él. Burlas que no sabe llevar; bromas que acaban de mala manera. Siempre terminando en las manos, en los puñetazos. Hasta que uno de ellos, sin pensar en lo que hacía, le clavó una navaja en el estómago y le dejó allí, asustado por las posibles consecuencias.

Aún no pueden pasar a verle, tienen que dejar que descanse después de la operación y ver cómo evoluciona. El pronóstico es grave y lo único en lo que Meyer puede pensar es que todo eso es una puta pesadilla.  _Tenía que haber estado con él, tenía que haber hablado una vez más._ Pero hubiese dado lo mismo porque nadie esperaba que fuesen a atacarle cuando Benny ni siquiera estaba en mitad de una pelea sino volviendo a casa después de pasarse la tarde en un salón recreativo, esquivando los estudios de alguna manera.

Sus padres han hablado con Meyer y Charlie, les han suplicado que no le dejen solo, les han repetido una vez tras otra que Benny no había hecho nada malo esta vez  _simplemente volvía a casa, nuestro niño._ Su madre se ha abrazado a ambos, con lágrimas en los ojos, asustada y los dos amigos les han calmado como mejor han podido en unas circunstancias en las que ninguno sabe bien qué hacer.

— Seguro que alguien del instituto sabe algo, joder, voy a volver y les voy a reventar la cabeza a todos Meyer, te lo juro —Charlie está más alterado de lo normal y no deja de dar vueltas de un lado para otro—. Como pille a ese hijo de puta...

— Charlie, no hagas nada —la voz de Meyer sale débil, sin fuerzas.

Están fumando fuera, tomando el aire mientras esperan cualquier noticia, con los nervios a flor de piel, asustados. Podrían perder a su otro mejor amigo y la impotencia que les corroe por dentro les impide ser lo fuertes que deberían de ser, en el caso de Meyer, y lo suficientemente razonables en el caso de Charlie.

— ¿Que no haga nada? Benny se está muriendo ahí dentro Meyer, ¡¿qué cojones te pasa?! —le grita.

Meyer no dice nada. Mantiene la cabeza baja, la mirada oscurecida y perdida, pensando en lo que podría haber hecho para impedir que ese día llegara. Sentirse culpable y auto castigarse por ello no es la solución más acertada pero se ve incapaz de ahuyentar esos pensamientos, ese remordimiento que se le clava cada vez con más intensidad en su interior. El remordimiento que le grita, le chilla y le rasga las entrañas y se transforma en la cara de Benny sonriente; después esa misma cara se distorsiona, se retuerce y la sonrisa ya no está, sólo hay sangre, dolor y pérdida por todas partes y Meyer permanece ahí, mirando.

— Podemos hablar con Arnold, seguro que sabe algo, seguro que está detrás de alguien, buscando —Charlie continúa divagando, ignorando todo lo demás—. Algo tenemos que hacer. Alguien tiene que saber quién ha sido. Quizá Al... No... No sé, alguien del instituto, de su clase, alguien del barrio. Meyer, tenemos que...

Pero detiene su discurso. Porque Meyer le agarra del brazo y Charlie le mira y no tiene palabras al verle llorar y lo único que cree que debe hacer es abrazarle, sin importar nada. Meyer le devuelve el gesto, le aprieta, se hunde en su pecho y en cada músculo y en cada hueso y el dolor se vuelve más llevadero porque lo comparte con él y juntos lo sufren. Charlie se siente flojo, al igual que Meyer, le susurra palabras al oído, le consuela y al mismo tiempo se consuela a sí mismo, le acaricia el pelo, le deja ser vulnerable por una vez y por una vez se guarda su frustración y sus ganas de matar a alguien para dejar hueco a lo que siente Meyer y ya está.

— Lo podría haber evitado Charlie, si le hubiese advertido —habla contra su pecho.

— ¿De qué hablas? Le hemos advertido millones de veces y nadie podría pensar que esto fuese a ocurrir —le abraza con más fuerza y hunde el rostro en su cuello, en su pelo y aspira para buscar algo que le calme—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Deja de hacer esto, esto de castigarte por todo, no eres el salvador de nadie.

Meyer se queda sorprendido al escuchar a Charlie hablar con esa tranquilidad en un momento como ese y no puede evitar la oleada de cariño hacia él que le invade.

— Benny... —sigue hablando con la voz un poco rota—. Benny va a estar bien.

Benny  _tiene_  que estar bien.


	14. Recuerdo de un sentimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny se dio cuenta muy pronto de que no quería igual a Meyer y Charlie que a sus otros amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I TURN BACK FOR A MOMENT   
> AN CATCH A SMILE   
> THAT BLOWS THIS WHOLE  
> FUCKING PLACE APART".

##  14\. Recuerdo de un sentimiento

 

_Es verano, Benny tiene catorce años y lo único que quiere hacer es pasarse los días de vacaciones con sus amigos: piscina, cine, noches de películas en casa de unos y de otros hasta la madrugada. Pero sobretodo, lo que más ansía es esa noche, la noche del concierto de música de verano. Meyer y Charlie están con él, como siempre, unas vacaciones sin ellos no sería lo mismo y menos un evento como ese._

_Meyer está diferente. Parece que Benny no se fija nunca en lo que el resto de la gente pueda sentir, que le da igual; pero sí lo hace. Meyer lleva distinto un tiempo, ya no recuerda cuánto exactamente, quizá dos años, sin embargo es en noches como esas, en las que están los tres juntos, cuando más lo percibe. Le observa mucho, siempre lo hace, le gusta aprender de él porque Meyer es como una especie en peligro de extinción, es la aguja en el pajar, es distinto a cualquier amigo que pueda llegar a tener. Están en el concierto y Meyer está disfrutando y Charlie con él y juntos están saltando y gritando, Benny también lo está pasando bien pero es incapaz de no fijarse en pequeños detalles. Los ojos de Meyer vigilan demasiado a Charlie, le mira mucho, parece que le está estudiando y tiene ese brillo especial en la mirada; Benny no sabe mucho de amor, de chicas sabe algo porque le gustan, pero no de amor y aún así puede adivinar que lo que ilumina los ojos de su mejor amigo es ese sentimiento. ¿Qué más podría ser? Siempre tan conectados, ellos dos, Charlie y Meyer; Meyer y Charlie, no habría el uno sin el otro. Siempre con ese vínculo invisible que les une, que sólo ellos dos tienen y que sólo ambos entienden y comparten. Benny es su mejor amigo pero con él es distinto, le trata como a su hermano pequeño, recibe el mismo trato que Jacob. En un principio le molestaba, se sentía traicionado y celoso: "¿por qué Charlie sí y yo no?, ¿por qué siempre él y no yo?"; más tarde aprendió a vivir con ello, con esa frustración que se fue evaporado con el tiempo. Se dio cuenta muy temprano de que quería a Meyer de forma especial._

_Charlie está cambiando. Sigue siendo el mismo gilipollas de siempre, hay cosas que serán igual toda la vida pero Benny le ve distinto. Siempre ha visto algo en él que no era capaz de analizar, de comprender y con el paso de los años todo está empezando a aclararse, como si anteriormente hubiese estado tapado con una espesa niebla y ahora se estuviese difuminando para dejar ver lo que hay detrás. Charlie está cantando con Meyer, están bebiendo y se están riendo juntos, Benny también lo hace pero es incapaz de no fijarse en pequeños detalles. Charlie está tan pendiente de Meyer que en ocasiones da miedo y parece que sabe lo que le ocurre en cada momento. Las mentes de Meyer y Charlie, a veces, trabajan como una sola y cuando era más pequeño Benny llegó a preguntarse si podrían leerse la mente, preguntó a su madre sobre alguien que tuviese esa clase de poder y ella rió y le explicó que no es muy común; Benny no se quedó muy conforme pero asumió que eso no ocurre en la vida real y que el caso de sus amigos era otra cosa. Conoció a Charlie al poco tiempo que éste se hizo amigo de Meyer y desde el comienzo se llevaron como el perro y el gato pero la amistad que se forjó fue más fuerte que cualquier pelea tonta que pudiesen llegar a tener. Cuando están los tres juntos Benny se siente especial, se siente bien y aunque en un principio eso le causaba sentimientos encontrados, terminó aceptándolo._

_Benny se dio cuenta muy pronto de que no quería igual a Meyer y Charlie que a sus otros amigos. Pero Benny se dio cuenta muy pronto de que no eran para él sino que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y su lugar era con una chica porque los chicos no le interesan, sólo sus dos mejores amigos._

_Esa noche es él quien más les observa a ambos y disfruta con ello; disfruta con ellos. Meyer le tiene que echar la bronca en algún que otro momento: "Benny, por favor" y Charlie y él se dirigen algún que otro insulto seguido de una carcajada o una sonrisa: "estás como una puta cabra Benny, capullo de mierda". Esa noche, Benny se lo pasa bien, se lo pasa de puta madre, Benny bebe por primera vez y le sienta de lujo y todo le parece maravilloso. Incluso ponerse a pensar en que sus dos mejores amigos están enamorados en secreto y que él parece ser el único en darse cuenta le resulta increíble._

_— Meyer..._

_Meyer y Charlie van un poco por delante de él, hablando de algo que no llega a escuchar. Benny llama la atención de ambos, que se giran para mirarle y detienen sus pasos en seco, esperando, espectantes._

_— ¿Qué? —le pregunta con una sonrisa en los labios originada por algo que le ha dicho Charlie._

_— Benny, ¿qué pasa ahora? —habla Charlie con su impaciencia característica._

_"Nada, que os quiero, que no quiero que esto se acabe nunca, que quiero estar con vosotros siempre, sois mi familia, sois más que mi familia y quisiera..."_

_— Nada, da igual —dice al cabo de unos segundos de silencio._

_Meyer y Charlie niegan con la cabeza y vuelven a sus asuntos. Benny ha debido de beber demasiado porque ni él mismo se reconoce con tanto sentimentalismo. Rompe a cantar de pronto y sus amigos sueltan una carcajada y se alejan, avergonzados mientras él va corriendo detrás de ellos._

_Benny necesita más tiempo con los dos; necesita más veranos así._


	15. Recibimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abre la puerta esperando lo peor al otro lado o lo que es más triste: esperando la ausencia de todo el mundo. En un principio sólo el silencio le da la bienvenida y la punzada de dolor que siente le revuelve el estómago y quiere darse la vuelta y volver por donde ha venido; pero de repente escucha las voces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “LET IT BURN”.

##  15\. Recibimiento

 

Su casa. Donde vive con sus padres y sus hermanos. Pero no el lugar al que pertenece, su lugar está en otro sitio, con otra gente; su hogar está (y lo ha estado desde que le conoció) con Meyer. Pero es hora de volver, de regresar a su sitio de siempre tras unas semanas ausente, sin saber nada. Quizá lo mejor sería esperar a que Benny saliese del hospital o al menos que despertase, sin embargo, sabe que si alarga más la situación, al final nunca será el momento adecuado. Siente un abismo entre sus familiares y él del que nunca había sido consciente hasta el momento; sí con su padre, pero no con el resto y sin embargo ahí está, delante de él, gruñéndole por haberles dejado solos.  _He vuelto, ¿no?_ Sí, pero quizá sus hermanas, quizá Connie le ha necesitado más que su necesidad de huir un tiempo. Charlie no está seguro de nada, una vez más.

Abre la puerta esperando lo peor al otro lado o lo que es más triste: esperando la ausencia de todo el mundo. En un principio sólo el silencio le da la bienvenida y la punzada de dolor que siente le revuelve el estómago y quiere darse la vuelta y volver por donde ha venido; pero de repente escucha las voces. Escucha a su hermana Fannie hablando con Gyp y escucha la voz de Bart. Bart, quien hace tanto tiempo al que no ve. Se adentra en el salón como una exhalación. Todos están allí, como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando era pequeño y podía pasar las tardes con sus hermanos; ahora la imagen que ve ante sus ojos es algo diferente, están más mayores y ya no son los niños que eran. Sus padres siguen estando igual que siempre, pareciera que en ellos no transcurren los años.

Bart se levanta del sofá y no espera ni un segundo para lanzarse contra su hermano y envolverle en un cálido abrazo, de esos a los que Charlie había perdido la costumbre, de esos que Connie solía darle cuando no le tenía tanto miedo.

— Me alegro de que estés bien Charlie —murmura—. Y me alegro de verte —se separa para mirarle a los ojos y sonríe.

— No sabía que estabas aquí —responde avergonzado—. Si lo hubiese sabido habría venido antes.

— No, no te preocupes, haces bien. No quería decirte nada.

Connie se levanta de repente del sofá y corre hacia Charlie.

— Te echaba de menos —dice.

Charlie puede sentir eso que llaman ternura y un amor inmenso hacia su familia. Esa familia que él creía que le repudiaban. Al final Meyer tenía razón,  _como siempre._  La pequeña le rodea la cintura con los brazos y aprieta con fuerza. Nunca se había sentido tan bien recibido y la sensación le produce un leve mareo porque es más de lo que esperaba.

— Empezaba a pensar que no tenías ni mi número de teléfono para escribirme, idiota —habla Fannie desde la silla en la que está sentada, sonriente.

— Tampoco me ha escrito a mi —Gyp se ha levantado para darle un ligero apretón.

— Era broma Charlie, sabemos lo de Benny —continúa hablando Fannie con un tono más apagado—. Espero que pronto se despierte —se levanta para abrazar a su hermano.

Charlie la rodea con los brazos y la estrecha con fuerza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente en casa.

— Eres nuestro hermano, por encima de todo y te adoramos —le susurra al oído—. Siempre vas a tenernos a nosotros, Charlie.

Se sorprende. Esas palabras esconden algo detrás de ellas y cree saber qué es. Esconden una promesa de protección. Protección que tendrá por parte de ellos cuando su padre decida atacar de nuevo.

Su madre le mira con una sonrisa en los labios, algo triste, pero no por ello menos acogedora. Su padre le mira serio, de pie, frente a él.

— ¿Todo bien en casa de Meyer? —pregunta su madre, acercándose a él—. Es una familia encantadora hijo, ya lo sabemos —le abraza.

— Sí, mamá —responde contra su hombro, con una leve sonrisa asomando—. Son increíbles.

No sólo por acogerle en todo momento desde que conoció a Meyer, sino por ayudarle; acudir en su auxilio cuando temía a su propia familia; ser, cada uno de los miembros, grandes personas que siempre le muestran una sonrisa y nunca una mala cara; por criar a Meyer de esa forma, por haberle podido conocer. Porque, joder, sin la familia Lansky, Charlie habría perdido su rumbo hace mucho tiempo, habría dejado todo, sin importarle nada y no habría escuchado a nadie ni aprendido todo lo que sabe gracias a ellos; en especial a Meyer.

— Veo que esto se ha convertido en una fiesta de bienvenida para el hijo que no tenía previsto volver por casa —es su padre.

— Papá, basta —le advierte Bart—. Sabes perfectamente que Charlie iba a volver y que era necesario que se fuese unos días.

— Me sorprende que le defiendas Bart, es un delincuente —puntualiza.

Charlie siente cómo la calurosa bienvenida y el sentimiento de buena acogida abandonan su cuerpo poco a poco y todo se vuelve frío de nuevo, como siempre. Nada ha cambiado, no en su padre; nada puede hacerle cambiar.  _En esto te equivocabas Meyer._ La decepción continúa perpetua en su mirada al igual que el enfado y Charlie se siente, por una vez, demasiado pequeño para poder lidiar con todo eso; demasiado vulnerable.

— No defiendo lo que haya hecho, defiendo que es mi hermano y no lo ha pasado bien estos días. No necesita tus reproches, necesita tu apoyo.

— ¿Sabes que su amigo Benny es otro delincuente? Peor que él incluso —dice con crudeza.

Charlie siente el fuerte impulso de tirarse encima de él y liarse a puñetazos, una vez más; pero, de alguna manera, aguanta, lo soporta, se mantiene en el sitio escuchando el veneno que desprenden las palabras de su padre. Le ataca donde más le duele: sus amigos, su verdadera familia,  _lo hace porque quiere provocarme pero tengo que ser más listo que él._

— ¿Qué narices te pasa, papá? —salta Fannie de pronto—. Conoces a Benny y a Meyer desde que eran pequeños y ahora lo único que haces es ponerles a parir, ¿quién te crees que eres?, ¿qué derecho tienes? Cuando han tratado a tus hijos mejor de lo que tú has hecho nunca.

Todos la miran con la boca abierta, incluso su madre quien prefiere mantenerse al margen en ese asunto, cansada de tener que disculpar a su marido cuando no debe de hacerlo.

— Charlie no es el único que quiere irse de esta casa, todos queremos irnos ¿sabes? Connie está asustada todos los días porque no sabe cómo vas a reaccionar a cada cosa que se te diga. Yo estoy harta de tus gritos y Gyp igual. ¿Por qué crees que Bart se fue? Sí, ya tienes tu respuesta —Fannie está agitada, tiene el rostro enrojecido por el enfado y le tiemblan ligeramente las manos, aún así no da un paso atrás y no se retracta en su discurso.

Anthony pasa su mirada entre toda su familia, quienes le miran desafiantes. Intenta buscar algo de apoyo en su mujer pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado porque ella ha decidido darle la espalda y posicionarse del lado de sus hijos.

— Quizá Meyer si merezca mis disculpas y mi agradecimiento por intentar controlar a una persona que no aprende ni a base de golpes —se sienta de nuevo en la silla y da un fuerte golpe en la mesa con el puño cerrado—. Pero no esperes que me arrodille ante ti hijo, porque no creo que lo merezcas.

— Me basta con que te arrodilles frente a Meyer —responde Charlie dando un paso hacia él—. Él es la persona que a ti te hubiese gustado ser y que, lamentablemente, nunca serás.

A su padre le chirrían los dientes.

— Quiero que vayas buscando un lugar al que irte, no te quiero en esta casa —sentencia, con la mandíbula contraída.

— ¡Papá! —Bart intenta decir algo.

Charlie se siente un desgraciado, un estorbo, desde el principio es lo que ha sido para su padre y aunque le joda admitirlo:  _duele_. Es doloroso sentirse rechazado de tal forma, no querido, repudiado; sentirse un fracaso como hijo aunque Anthony como padre lo sea también. Se siente ridículo por llegar a pensar, aunque fuese por un segundo, que el recibimiento sería igual por parte de todos.  _Mi hogar, definitivamente, no es este._

— Perfecto —acepta Charlie, con los puños apretados—. Me iba a ir de todas maneras.

— Charlie, espera, aún no has terminado el curso —interviene Fannie—. Dijiste que te irías una vez terminases y...

— Déjalo Fannie, no soy bienvenido en esta puñetera casa, me buscaré la vida como sea —la interrumpe.

Sus hermanos se miran entre ellos, buscan apoyo mutuo, buscan ser capaces de detener toda esa locura repentina pero no parece que encuentren la forma de hacerlo. Gyp mira a Bart, abre la boca un par de veces pero las palabras no le salen, se quedan atascadas. Connie tiene los ojos vidriosos y se aferra a la camiseta de Charlie como si se tratase de un salvavidas. Y Fannie mira a su madre, con enfado, con esperanzas de que, de una vez, diga algo y ayude a su hijo.

— Yo te ayudaré Charlie —dice—. Te ayudaré a encontrar algún sitio en que vayas a estar bien y te echaré una mano con los pagos hasta que tú me digas —le sonríe, le acaricia la mejilla y le da un beso—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Estarás mejor que aquí, cielo.

— Que se busque él la forma de pagarlo —salta su padre de pronto.

— Déjalo ya, Anthony, ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy. Se acabó este enfrentamiento. Yo ayudaré a mi hijo lo que me de la gana.

Anthony se calla. No habla. Mira a su mujer sorprendido y su gesto se vuelve pálido. Ha perdido la batalla y la guerra. No tiene a nadie en su bando, sólo le queda retirarse, no hacerlo sería lo más estúpido.

— Vámonos arriba y hablemos —le propone Bart a sus hermanos—. Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos —pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros de Charlie y se encaminan escaleras arriba, seguidos de los demás.

Su regreso se ha torcido, esperaba lo peor, no ha sido así pero tampoco lo que le hubiese gustado. Quizá esperar que su padre le tendiese la mano era demasiado.  
  
  
  


 

— Deberías de descansar un poco e irte a casa —la voz de Angela, siempre tan agradable y cálida le calma—. Llevas aquí metido todo el fin de semana.

— Estoy bien, además Charlie vendrá de un momento a otro —dice Meyer.

Están sentados en una sala de espera del hospital mientras a Benny le hacen más pruebas de las que Meyer prefiere no saber mucho. Él lo único que quiere es que su amigo se despierte de una vez. Mucha pérdida de sangre, algo muy grave, ¿pero tanto como para que no se despierte durante varios días? Tiene miedo que le ocurra algo más grave, algo que no tenga remedio; tiene miedo de que se quede en un estado de coma durante un tiempo indefinido.

— Si quieres vete a casa ya y descansa Angela, no hace falta que estés aquí tanto rato.

— Charlie me hará el relevo ¿vale?

— Está bien —sonríe con pena y cansancio.

— Tengo algo que contarte —Angela le mira de reojo, con una sonrisa tímida asomando por la comisura del labio—. Quizá no sea el momento pero también creo que así puedo animarte.

Meyer ve ese brillo especial en sus ojos, ese que no había visto en ella nada más que cuando habla sobre  _esa_  chica de la fiesta, . Y hay algo más.

— Ya no estoy con Jimmy, lo hemos hablado y es mejor así —comienza a explicarse mirándose las manos y jugueteando con los dedos, nerviosa—. Nos queremos mucho, como ya te dije pero no iba a ninguna parte y, bueno, a él le ha costado aceptarlo pero creo que podrá superarlo con el tiempo —la tristeza se hace presente en su voz—. Además, voy a irme a estudiar a Francia, Louise viene conmigo.

— Vaya —Meyer se queda sin palabras durante un instante, demasiadas cosas de golpe—. Me alegro mucho por ti Angela, te mereces que te vaya bien. Estoy seguro de que en Francia estaréis muy felices —la coge de la mano y la estrecha con fuerza.

— Te escribiré, podemos hablar por el ordenador, por el móvil y vendré a verte —asegura, contenta—. Seguro que tú también estarás bien... —se queda pensando en si debería seguir hablando o no—, Benny se va a recuperar, Meyer y todo irá bien.

¿Estará todo bien? Ya no está seguro de nada.

— Tienes a Charlie a tu lado, eso es muy importante Meyer, recuérdalo.

Él se limita a sonreír y desvía la mirada. Sí, eso es importante, tener a Charlie, pero, ¿para Charlie él es suficiente?, ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Están en plena adolescencia, a veces en esas edades a las personas les gusta experimentar y aparecen las dudas sobre tu sexualidad, quizá lo de Charlie sea pasajero.  _Deja de decir gilipolleces._  ¿Por qué ahora? El estado de Benny le ha afectado tanto a su estado anímico que todo a su alrededor parece tambalearse y no ser real. Meyer tiene dudas de todo. Meyer tiene miedo, otra vez. Meyer está aterrado por lo que le pueda pasar a Benny y eso desencadena que todas las emociones que tan bien oculta siempre, se dejen ver.

— Mira, Charlie está ahí —la voz de Angela le saca de sus pensamientos.

Meyer ve a Charlie acercarse por el pasillo con la cabeza baja y en seguida sabe que algo ha ido mal.  _Nada está saliendo bien..._  Se pone de pie y se acerca a él rápidamente, Angela les observa desde el asiento. Charlie levanta la vista y se encuentra con Meyer de frente, intenta sonreír pero no lo consigue.

— ¿Te vendrás a vivir conmigo Meyer?

No sabe qué decir, es una propuesta seria y sin embargo algo no encaja.

— Mi padre me ha dicho que busque algo, no quiere que siga viviendo en esa puta casa más tiempo —explica.

Se apoya en la pared y baja la cabeza de nuevo, abatido. Meyer siente que el estómago se le retuerce. Da unos pasos hacia adelante, no está seguro de cómo hacerlo bien porque esas cosas no van con él, porque él no es así pero últimamente todo está cambiando demasiado y ya no sabe cómo debería de actuar. Alarga el brazo, le empuja con suavidad de la nuca y le atrae hacia sí, Charlie se deja hacer y hunde el rostro en el cuello de su amigo y le rodea la cintura con los brazos.

— Lo siento Charlie. Yo estoy aquí —dice.

Charlie asiente y le aprieta con fuerza.


	16. Despiertos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te quiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I CAN'T DECIDE IF I'LL LET YOU   
> SAVE MY LIFE   
> OR I'LL DROWN”.

##  16\. Despiertos

 

Le empuja, le toca, le explora. Por encima de la ropa y por debajo. Le arrastra hasta los jadeos y las súplicas:  _nos van a oír, para_. Aprieta el cuerpo contra el suyo, se frota y le susurra palabras al oído con voz entrecortada. Quiere tocarle más y que le toque y escucharle. Le hinca los dientes en el cuello, brusco, le escucha soltar un leve gruñido y se disculpa en voz baja. Le da igual estar en el instituto, en el cuarto de baño, en hora de clase; a Charlie le da lo mismo porque en esos momentos lo único que quiere y necesita es restregarse con Meyer. Enreda los dedos en su pelo, le mira extasiado, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua. Acercan sus caras, Meyer echa la cabeza hacia atrás, Charlie aprovecha para morderle con escasa fuerza la barbilla para, seguidamente, pasar su lengua por ahí.  _Dios, Meyer._ Desciende con las manos hasta la cintura y más abajo y le aprieta el culo y escucha un gemido de sorpresa salir de entre los labios de su amigo. Charlie está más caliente que cualquier otro día, no sabe la razón; pero Charlie está cachondo perdido y sólo ver a Meyer le causa unos cosquilleos incontrolables por todo el cuerpo. Esa mañana, nada más verle le ha obligado a seguirle, han esperado y después le ha encerrado en el cuarto de baño nada más ver que todo el mundo se iba a su respectivas aulas.

Meyer le tira del pelo, le araña la nuca, mete la mano por debajo de su camiseta y le acaricia los hombros, dejando la piel de gallina allá por donde toca.

— Charlie —le susurra en el oído, con una voz que le resulta tan sensual que no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío y las ganas de restregarse aún más—. Charlie, tócate.

— ¿Quieres verme mientras me toco, Meyer? —sonríe al mismo tiempo que se desabrocha el cinturón.

— Exacto —le ayuda con el botón de los vaqueros.

Los pantalones caen hasta sus tobillos, seguidos de su ropa interior y Charlie obedece las órdenes de Meyer sin dudar un solo segundo. Apoya la mano libre sobre la pared, a un lado de la cabeza de su amigo y se miran. Le mira mientras se está tocando, suave, lento; pasa la lengua entre sus labios humedeciéndolos y Meyer le mira la boca. Pega sus frentes y empieza a dejar escapar leves gemidos directos en la cara de Meyer, quien se muerde los labios y termina rompiendo la distancia para besarle. La mano de Charlie aumenta el ritmo de forma frenética, se aparta unos centímetros para coger aire porque siente que se está ahogando de tanto placer y necesita sentir el tacto de su amigo.

— Meyer —jadea—. Joder, Meyer.

Meyer sonríe y alarga la mano, la junta con la de Charlie, enredan sus dedos y comienzan a moverse juntos, acompasados. Charlie le agarra del rostro con la mano libre, le mira, jadeante, pasa un dedo por sus labios, Meyer lo humedece con la lengua. Charlie se siente fascinado.

— Meyer —repite, esta vez un poco más alto y con dificultad—. Meyer, te quiero.

Y ambos sienten las manos mojadas y Meyer siente una explosión en su estómago que le sube hasta el cerebro y le nubla todo. ¿Ha escuchado bien? Sí, Charlie ha dicho esas palabras, las palabras que ni él mismo ha pronunciado, jamás.  _Ha dicho que me quiere._ Están saliendo, están juntos, no tiene nada de raro, nada extraño; sin embargo es la primera vez que le escucha a Charlie decir algo así, sin pudor, sin dudas. Meyer no sabe cómo reaccionar, no sabe qué hacer o qué decir. Charlie le besa una vez más, lánguido. Se limpian las manos, primero con papel y una vez que estén fuera con agua, mientras tanto Charlie deja caer el cuerpo un poco encima de Meyer, contra la pared y junta sus frentes una vez más. Meyer se siente raro. Meyer siente demasiadas cosas y no quiere. Y no entiende,  _¿qué no entiendo? Es todo muy simple,_  o tal vez no lo sea, la complejidad de las emociones aún le desborda en ocasiones y esa, en especial, es la que más fuerte le ha golpeado, dejándole sin palabras.

— ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Charlie caracolea en sus oídos.

— Sí —miente, como si mentir a Charlie fuese algo normal en él.

— ¿Quieres que sigamos?

Charlie sonríe y lleva sus manos a la cintura de Meyer y éste da un respingo involuntario.  _Por qué está pasando esto ahora, no lo entiendo._  Su mejor amigo le mira con el ceño fruncido, le estudia el gesto, le está analizando y la situación se vuelve un poco violenta.

Pero el móvil en el bolsillo de Meyer les sorprende a ambos. Se da prisa en mirar quién es y algo en su interior se revuelve cuando ve el número de la madre de Benny en la pantalla. No duda un segundo en responder, Charlie permanece callado, esperando.

— Sí, ahora mismo vamos para allá —se le ha formado una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando cuelga, segundos después, Charlie está terminando de abrocharse el cinturón.

— Se ha despertado, tenemos que irnos —dice Meyer sin borrar el gesto de alegría de su rostro.  
  
  
  


 

Benny está de nuevo despierto, por lo que les han dicho fuera de peligro, tienen que hacerle diferentes pruebas y en unos días podrá volver a casa. No hay daño cerebral: se acuerda de ellos, recuerda quién es, Benny sigue igual que siempre. Hacía tiempo que Charlie no veía a Meyer tan feliz, tan animado; lo entiende, Benny y él son amigos de la infancia y Meyer lo ha pasado muy mal esos días, nunca antes le había visto llorar hasta entonces. A pesar de la buena noticia, de la alegría que él mismo siente, Charlie sabe que algo va mal; Meyer está raro desde esa mañana, desde su encuentro en el baño. Todo había empezado bien y de repente las cosas han cambiado por completo, ha pasado de blanco a oscuro en cuestión de segundos, no sabe el por qué y Meyer no parece querer hablar de ello.

_Te quiero._

Es lo único que le viene a la mente. Esas palabras. Las ha dicho sin pensar pero eso no quiere decir que no las sienta, porque lo hace. Las ha dicho en un momento de éxtasis absoluto, de placer y así lo ha sentido. Charlie quiere a Meyer; adora a Meyer; se partiría la boca mil veces seguidas por él, pero eso ya lo dejaron claro, ¿no? Entonces no entiende cuál es el problema.  _Se ha cansado de mi._ No. No va a permitirse pensar de esa forma, no tiene lógica.  _Benny ha estado a punto de morir, quizá se ha dado cuenta de que..._ De nada, no se ha dado cuenta de nada porque sus pensamientos le están haciendo un lío a propósito. Algo dentro de él quiere que el Charlie irracional aparezca y actúe según le venga en gana, pero su lado tranquilo y adulto que empieza a desarrollarse poco a poco, está ahí para impedírselo.  _Me estaba haciendo una jodida paja tan feliz hasta que le he dicho eso..._  Vale, tal vez haya algo extraño en toda esa situación, algo que se le escapa de las manos, que escapa a su entendimiento pero tiene que haber una buena razón, algo que explique cuánto poder han podido tener sus palabras y que impacto han tenido en su amigo.

— ¿Vamos dentro?

Están fuera, terminando de fumar y Meyer le acaba de hablar, como si nada. Charlie le mira unos largos segundos, Meyer le devuelve la mirada y como se temía, la aparta al cabo de un rato. Charlie tira la colilla lejos, de mala gana y emite un gruñido en forma de afirmación.

Meyer le sigue los pasos. Está eufórico porque Benny está bien. Pero  _te quiero_ aparece de golpe en su cerebro con la imagen de Charlie y todo se vuelve confuso y no sabe si está feliz o no.  _Yo siento lo mismo, ¿entonces..._ _?_  En un principio no debería de haber ningún puto problema, Meyer ha analizado la situación de ambos, de Charlie y él y todo encaja, las piezas cuadran unas con otras; y a pesar de ello hay algo que no le deja tranquilo y echa por la borda todas sus observaciones.

_Miedo._

_Dudas._

Miedo a que Charlie le quiera pero de forma pasajera, momentánea o como a un amigo. Habían hablado, todo parecía estar claro y por alguna razón el miedo a eso le sigue acechando.  _Porque hasta hace unos meses se estaba liando con una tía._ Tal vez le falta confianza, ¿en sí mismo o en Charlie? En ambos. No, confía en Charlie completamente, o quizá eso es lo que siempre ha creído. Confía en Charlie a ciegas en cualquier otro aspecto, pero en el amoroso le da miedo. Cuando quiera le puede dejar y su relación de amistad no volvería a ser la que era y todo se iría a la mierda. No es lo mismo confiar en él como tu mejor amigo a confiar en él como pareja cuando dabas por hecho que le gustaban más las tetas que tú. Está siendo injusto, algo que nunca ha sido, jamás; antes que él van sus amigos, por encima de todo. A pesar de ello ahí está, dudando. Y es que Charlie le importa demasiado como para poder soportar que cualquier día, de pronto, le traicione y deje de estar ahí porque ya se ha divertido bastante.  _Estoy siendo un jodido egoísta..._ Pero no puede evitarlo porque  _te quiero_  significa tantas cosas que no pueden tomarse a la ligera que todo lo que a su alrededor parecía estable empieza a resquebrajarse. El mundo de los sentimientos es algo muy complejo para Meyer, algo imposible de controlar de ninguna manera y eso le desquicia.

— ¿Todo bien?

Su voz le trae de vuelta a la realidad. Están frente a la habitación de Benny y Meyer se había quedado un poco rezagado. Charlie le mira serio.  _No es imbécil, seguro que sospecha algo._

_—_ Sí Charlie, todo bien —responde rápidamente. Pasa por su lado y abre la puerta mostrando una sonrisa.

_¿Cuándo empezamos a mentirnos de esta manera?_ Charlie está mosqueado.


	17. (No) Me da igual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo el día con Benny, a todas horas y así ha sido durante toda la semana tras la mejoría de su amigo. ¿Y Charlie? Bueno, ha pasado a un segundo plano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “NOW IT HURTS MUCH MORE”.

##  17\. (No) Me da igual

 

Si no le encuentra por ningún lado no le hace falta preguntar a nadie, sabe dónde encontrarle: con Benny, en el hospital. Si quiere hablar con él sobre algo, sabe dónde encontrarle: donde esté Benny. Si alguien le pregunta por él, sabe la respuesta correcta: en el hospital, acompañando a Benny. Todo el día con Benny, a todas horas y así ha sido durante toda la semana tras la mejoría de su amigo. ¿Y Charlie? Bueno, ha pasado a un segundo plano. Van juntos al instituto, _el único momento del día en el que no me evita_ , en la hora de los descansos a veces le encuentra, otras no y siempre está leyendo algún libro por lo que la conversación no fluye de ninguna manera. Después de clase es imposible tener la más mínima esperanza de que le espere, porque no es así, en cuanto suena el timbre coge sus cosas y va directo al hospital, sin él, ni siquiera le pregunta. Charlie ha intentado en más de una ocasión hablarlo, intentar sonsacarle el posible motivo de su extraño distanciamiento pero siempre recibe la misma respuesta:  _Charlie, ahora no es el momento._ Él, como un imbécil asiente y asume que, quizá, no lo sea. Más tarde se da cuenta de que ha sido un estúpido. Desde que Benny despertó no han tenido ni un segundo a solas, íntimo, sólo los dos. A penas intercambian unas pocas palabras y ni hablar de un beso, el último fue el día que su amigo se recuperó. Charlie está muy cabreado; Charlie está muy molesto y muy irritable. Ha comenzado la búsqueda de un piso y eso aumenta su mal humor; la semana de exámenes está a la vuelta de la esquina y el agobio le asfixia. Y para colmo la persona con la que está (se supone) le ignora, pasa de él, le evita a toda costa. Pero las cosas no quedan ahí, aún hay más y peor: está celoso de Benny. Cada vez que llega al hospital están juntos, riendo o hablando y nada más cruzar la puerta el silencio cae sobre ellos y Charlie siente una incomodidad impropia entre los tres.

Nunca dice nada, no va a recibir la respuesta que espera, sino una mentira. Hasta que una tarde llega de un humor de perros y no está dispuesto a quedarse mirando mientras la distancia se hace cada vez más estrecha.

— ¿Molesto? —habla serio, enfadado, acercándose a sus dos amigos.

Meyer no le mira, ya no sonríe, parece que le incomoda su presencia y Benny tiene el ceño fruncido, sentado en la cama; mira a ambos y después se recuesta.

— Tranquilo Charlie, ¿y ese humor?

Desconoce la situación de ambos así que Charlie no puede culparle por ello, sin embargo le irrita aún más. Le irrita porque como siempre es con él, con Charlie, con quien Meyer tiene un puto problema y no con Benny; porque es a Benny a quien va a refugiarse; porque siempre es Benny.

— Cállate —dice cortante—. Sólo quería saber si interrumpo algo porque cada vez que entro parece que os calláis la puta boca —mira a Meyer fijamente, esperando que él le devuelva la mirada.

— Charlie, relaja los celos —responde Benny.

— Benny, cállate —ahora es Meyer quien se lo ordena, con su tono de voz que transmite respeto.

— Oh, vaya, así que sigo existiendo para ti después de todo —habla Charlie, con rabia, dejando caer la mochila en un rincón de la habitación.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa? —Benny ya no sonríe.

Charlie respira hondo y aparta la mirada. Se da la vuelta, cierra los ojos, intenta coger aire y cruza los dedos para que Meyer diga algo porque si no lo hace se va a cabrear más aún, siente que si Meyer no dice nada algo dentro de él va a explotar y como la situación empeore ya no habrá forma de pararle.

— Pregúntale a él, os pasáis todo el jodido día hablando, me sorprende que no sepas nada.

Meyer cierra los ojos e intenta calmarse. Tenía que haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, es consciente, pero para cuando se ha querido dar cuenta ya se le había ido de las manos. Tenía que haber previsto que Charlie acabaría perdiendo los nervios (con razón) y le diría algo. Pero cómo hablar con él sobre sus sentimientos cuando no se le da nada bien y la confusión le nubla el juicio y lo único que quiere hacer es escapar y no pensar en ello.

— Charlie, cálmate —comienza a hablar, mirándole, sentado en una silla y el rostro girado hacia él—. Podemos hablar luego.

Mala respuesta. La peor que podría darle. Charlie hubiese preferido que le mandase a la mierda en vez de eso, porque no es la primera vez que le dice lo mismo. Una y otra vez.  _Se está riendo de mi._

— ¿Te estás quedando conmigo Meyer? —se acerca a la silla donde está su amigo sentado, con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios— ¿De verdad me estás tocando las pelotas con esa puta frase tuya? Luego hablamos, una mierda Meyer, nunca hablamos, no me toques la polla.

Benny observa la escena sin atreverse a decir nada. En el fondo se siente ligeramente culpable de lo ocurrido. No ha querido preguntarle a su amigo pero es extraño que no esté más tiempo con Charlie y se pase casi las veinticuatro horas del día allí metido con él.

— ¿De qué tenemos que hablar? Dime, Meyer. Si me dices eso es que das por hecho que algo tenemos que aclarar. Dime tú el qué, quiero oírlo, venga.

Silencio. Un silencio tan molesto que se le mete a Charlie en la cabeza y le deja sordo y no hace más que alimentar el cabreo. Le hierve la sangre.

— Charlie, estamos en un hospital y estás gritando como un histérico, cálmate —le aconseja, con una calma que le enerva.

Se gira, enfurecido y sin previo aviso tira de una patada la otra silla libre que hay. Coge su mochila enrojecido de la furia y se gira una última vez hacia sus dos amigos antes de salir por la puerta:

— Que te jodan Meyer. Paso de tu puta cara.

Y tanto que le jodan. Que le peten. Que le den por culo. No será él porque ha tenido suficiente con toda esa escenita de adolescente maduro, dejándole a él como un novio desesperado y celoso. Está fuera de control, como no lo ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo. Meyer pasa de él, sobra en su vida, se ha cansado de su presencia, de tal manera que a veces no es capaz ni de mirarle. Todo por un simple te quiero. Todo por demostrar sentimientos. Todo por exponerse. Si Charlie lo hubiese sabido antes no habría abierto la boca, se habría tragado sus palabras junto con su orgasmo si hacía falta. Se suponía que era algo mutuo, que él también le quería, que estaba  _enamorado_ ; esas fueron sus propias palabras. Por primera vez en su vida, Charlie duda de él, de su mejor amigo, de su pareja, de su todo porque le está haciendo sentir un estorbo, como hace su padre y Charlie ha tenido más que de sobra con ese tipo de trato, no lo va a consentir.  _Que se quede con Benny, que se quede con quien le de la jodida gana porque a mi... A mi..._

_A mi (no) me da igual._

Detiene sus pasos. Aún está en el hospital, en algún pasillo que no tiene ni idea de a donde le dirige. Pega la frente a la pared y da un fuerte puñetazo, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando los fuertes latidos en sus oídos acompañados de la imagen de Meyer en su pensamiento.  _No me da igual._ Si a Charlie le diese igual Meyer no hubiesen sido amigos durante tantos años y no tendrían esa conexión; no le habría besado tantas veces de esa forma; no tendría ganas de volver a la habitación de Benny y pedirle explicaciones para poder arreglar eso y volver a la normalidad; no estaría sintiéndose tan miserable y vacío. Si a Charlie le diese igual Meyer, no estaría acojonado de miedo por el simple hecho de pensar que se puede haber cansado y no quiera estar con él.  
  
  
  


 

— ¿Qué cojones os pasa ahora? —Benny pregunta pasando por alto el gesto de cansancio en la cara de Meyer— ¿Ya habéis tenido vuestra primera discusión de pareja? —aunque no lo parezca, no hay ápice de humor en su voz.

— Benny, no tiene puta gracia —responde Meyer frotándose los ojos con una mano.

— No estoy de broma. Explícame que coño pasa Meyer, por una puñetera vez.

Silencio durante unos largos segundos. Lo piensa, lo medita. Es Benny. No es Angela, a quien le podría contar eso sin problemas. Es Benny, es un chico y es amigo de ambos. Y no podría haber persona más indicada para escucharle, lo sabe, pero decir en alto todo lo que está sintiendo es abrirse demasiado; es hablar de que, en efecto, Meyer es una persona como otra cualquiera y siente y padece. Hablar de lo que le está torturando día y noche es como desnudarse en público y que todos le puedan juzgar y opinar sobre algo de lo que no tienen ni idea; aunque en este caso sólo sea Benny.

— Te quiero, eso es lo que ha pasado, que me lo ha dicho. Ya está.

Más silencio. Benny le mira y Meyer le evita. Dicho en voz alta puede sonar absurdo.

— Benny, es Charlie —las palabras van abandonando su boca y siente que se quita un peso de encima—. Charlie quién estaba liándose con una tía hace pocos meses. Le encantan las tetas. De repente se da cuenta de que quiere a su mejor amigo, y no me refiero a quererle de manera normal, sino de enamorados —se desahoga—, de pareja. Y ese amigo, que soy yo, le quiere tanto que sólo de pensar que todo eso que dice Charlie de quererme pueda ser pasajero, me entra un miedo que no he sentido nunca y me deja paralizado y no puedo hacer más que huir.

Benny le observa en silencio. Por si tiene algo más que decir o porque todo eso le parece tan sin sentido que no sabe por dónde empezar a responder. Entiende el punto de vista de Meyer, pero comprende aún mejor el malestar de Charlie.

— Meyer... Pierdes el tiempo hablando conmigo de esto y no con él.

Abre la boca con la intención de decir algo, la vuelve a cerrar y suelta un suspiro. Por una vez, Benny tiene razón.

Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.


	18. Llámalo orgullo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exámenes. Último curso en el instituto. Fin de los días con sus amigos. Fin de los días en los que sólo tenía que preocuparse de no cabrear a sus padres. Fin de muchas cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I BLEED FOR THE SECOND TIME TONIGHT”.

##  18\. Llámalo orgullo

 

Exámenes. Último curso en el instituto. Fin de los días con sus amigos. Fin de los días en los que sólo tenía que preocuparse de no cabrear a sus padres. Fin de muchas cosas. Lo normal es pasar esos días en casa de Meyer, estudiando, o en casa de Benny, fingiendo que estudian; pero ese año todo es distinto. Charlie y Meyer no se hablan. Llevan en esa actitud más de una semana, desde la breve discusión en el hospital. Meyer ha intentado un acercamiento y Charlie se lo ha negado de manera rotunda: " _no quiero hablar_ ", directo y sin indicios de cambiar de opinión en un futuro próximo. Charlie y Meyer no se hablan y es (posiblemente) la situación más extraña en la que se han visto envueltos en toda su vida. Para Charlie, no intercambiar ningún tipo de diálogo con su mejor amigo es como no beber agua durante horas mientras te estás muriendo de sed; es angustioso y le da la sensación de volverse loco de vez en cuando. No es sólo el hecho de no escucharle, que ya de por sí lo echa en falta, es no tener sus momentos uno al lado del otro, charlando sobre cosas absurdas o escuchar la explicación de un libro del que Charlie no tiene la suficiente capacidad mental para comprender con la misma destreza que Meyer. Es no verle sonreír con sus chistes sin gracia pero que Meyer entiende y los encuentra divertidos. Es no intercambiar cigarrillos y caladas y compartir el humo tóxico que les envuelve cuando lo sueltan entre sus labios en forma de círculos. Es no oler su colonia y pensar " _joder Meyer, te estaría olisqueando como un puto perro todo el día_ ". Es no compartir los cascos para escuchar música y disfrutarla juntos, aunque sea en silencio. Es no poder arrinconarle en cualquier lugar, a escondidas y besarle como si fuese su única fuente de vida, como si le fuese a devorar ahí mismo. Es no escucharle decir su nombre: " _Charlie_ ", en mil tonos distintos, de mil maneras diferentes. Para Charlie, no hablar con Meyer es, en resumen: una puta mierda. Y aún así su orgullo es más grande que él mismo y es incapaz de dar su brazo a torcer, aunque eso sea lo que más desee.

La fiesta de fin de curso está a la vuelta de la esquina. Exámenes y fiesta. Algo que Charlie detesta seguido de algo que le encanta, pero por primera vez no está entusiasmado con ello. Llevaba semanas pensando que hablaría con Meyer, ir juntos,  _que les den a todos,_ y ahora no quiere siquiera ir. Sin embargo acudirá, con alguien, porque Charlie es así, es orgullo puro en un cuerpo de adolescente; es impulsivo hasta decir basta. Si a Charlie le molesta algo no se puede mantener con la boca cerrada y guardarse lo que piensa para sí mismo, no, el tiene que decirlo y si es necesario hacerte ver de cualquier forma lo herido que está por lo que le has hecho. En este caso se trata de dar celos a Meyer, de la única manera posible que podría haber: chicas. Chicas pidiéndole ir juntos a la fiesta de fin de curso; chicas haciendo cola para flirtear con Charlie; chicas persiguiendo a Charlie todo el día con la esperanza de ir a la fiesta y después lo que surja, que en sus mentes siempre suele ser una bonita historia de amor cuando la realidad es: nada. Aún no ha dicho que sí a ninguna pero se encarga de que Meyer le vea hablar con ellas largo y tendido, sobre nada, simplemente dándoles conversación y haciéndolas sonreír de vez en cuando. Sabe que le está haciendo daño; pero claro, él también está dolido y se lame sus heridas al mismo tiempo que permanece alerta, en guardia. Si Meyer está jodido, él más. Si Meyer quiere pasar de él, Charlie se lo devolverá de la misma forma e incluso peor. Si Meyer no quiere hablar, él tampoco y no se anda con rodeos. Si Meyer le quiere fastidiar sus últimos días juntos en el instituto, Charlie no se va a quedar atrás. Es como un niño pequeño en un cuerpo de casi adulto y si no está Meyer para calmar a la bestia que le consume y le ciega, no se hace responsable de sus actos.

— Charlie.

Están en un descanso. Está hablando con una chica, no recuerda el nombre. Meyer acaba de interrumpirles y Charlie no puede creérselo. Le mira, con una media sonrisa aún colgando de la comisura de los labios. Su mejor amigo está serio (muy serio), parece enfermo, y el aura que desprende no es para nada amigable. A Charlie le dan un vuelvo las tripas pero disimula bien su asombro y la intimidación que su amigo le está provocando.

— ¿Qué, Meyer? —su tono sobrepasa la soberbia.

A Meyer le gustaría darle un puñetazo, lo tiene escrito en el gesto de su rostro, en la profunda oscuridad que destila su mirada.

— ¿Te importa que hable con él un segundo a solas? No tardo mucho —Meyer le habla a la chica desconocida.

La joven asiente, temerosa, se despide de Charlie con la promesa de hablar más tarde. No lo harán.

— No quiero hablar Meyer, ya te lo he dicho varias veces.

Comienza a andar, camino a cualquier sitio, el instituto, un grupo de amigos, lo que sea con tal de no discutir. Meyer le sigue los pasos sin decir nada durante los primeros segundos hasta que parece cansarse de la arrogancia de Charlie y le detiene en seco, agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo.

— Suéltame —le pide sin mirarle. Le ignora como ha hecho con él días anteriores.

Meyer le suelta y de entre sus labios escapa un fuerte suspiro. Parece cansado, Charlie se preocupa pero se guarda esa preocupación para sí.

— Para toda esta tontería Charlie, por favor —dice con un hilo de voz—. No tenemos que llegar a estos límites. Te he pedido que hablemos y no quieres, entonces deja de joderme —lo dice apretando los dientes unos instantes para después relajar la mandíbula.

— Fuiste tú Meyer quien decidió hacer que yo no existía, quién sabe por qué jodida razón y ahora eres tú el que me pide que deje de hacer... ¿El qué?

— Deja de intentar ponerme celoso hablando con tus amigas todo el día Charlie, te conozco demasiado bien.

Se frota los ojos, harto. Parece agotado. Charlie quiere preguntarle, quiere saber,  _necesita_  estar seguro de que está bien. Pero, una vez más, se traga las palabras, porque su orgullo pesa más y arrastra el resto de emociones. Porque es un adolescente, casi adulto, con el cabreo de una bestia a flor de piel y las heridas supurando sangre y el origen de ellas hurgando para que se sienta peor y la culpabilidad le impida dormir esa noche.

— Claro Meyer, lo que tú digas, ¿algo más? —desvía la mirada hacia otro punto porque no quiere verle así— ¿No? Vale, me voy entonces. Adiós.

Se da la vuelta, pone rumbo al grupo de Al y sus amigos y siente como en su espalda se clava la mirada de Meyer. Siente un peso enorme en los hombros.  _Me siento como una putísima mierda Meyer._

— Lo siento Charlie —le escucha murmurar—. Siento lo que pasó. Sólo era eso. Adiós.

Se detiene pero para cuando se gira hacia su amigo, éste ya se aleja de allí a paso ligero.  
  
  
  
  


 

Las horas de estudio en casa de Benny nunca se le habían hecho tan largas. Las palabras y los números que tiene en su cuaderno se mezclan unos con otros y deja de diferenciarlos, todos se vuelve una masa de tinta que no le llama la atención. No se encuentra bien. Están en plena semana de exámenes y su cuerpo ha decidido no funcionar correctamente. Le duele la cabeza, se marea. Quizá el no dormir le esté afectando. Porque prefiere pasarse las noches estudiando que tumbarse en la cama y que la cara de Charlie le venga a la mente y sentir ese vacío dentro que le hace querer vomitar, gritar y pegar puñetazos a la pared.

— ¿Has hablado con él?

Benny siempre encuentra el momento menos oportuno para decir las cosas, para hablar, para preguntar.

— Ya me he disculpado con él Benny y no quiere hablar conmigo. Fin.

_Deja de preguntarme sobre Charlie. No puedo hablar de él ahora._

— Es gilipollas —Benny aprovecha para despotricar.

Se aprieta las sienes con ambas manos. Le va a estallar la cabeza.

— ¿Vas a dejar las cosas así?

Benny está sentado en su cama, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Meyer está en su escritorio. Benny no ve la mala cara de su mejor amigo y no porque esté cansado de tanta pregunta reiterada sobre el tema, sino porque el mareo está a punto de hacer que se desplome de la silla. Meyer se pone en pie, pero no puede, le fallan las piernas, se sujeta a la mesa y se deja caer al suelo con una mano sujetándose la cabeza, como si se le fuese a caer de un momento a otro.

— ¿Meyer? —casi chilla.

Se apresura hacia él para ayudarle. Le acerca a la cama y le obliga a tumbarse.

— ¿Qué cojones Meyer? Estás pálido. Voy a decírselo a mi madre, espera —Benny tiene ese gesto de preocupación en su cara que le hace parecer un niño, poco habitual en él.

— Benny, estoy bien —intenta parar a su amigo sujentándole del brazo.

No. No está bien. Nada está bien. Charlie debería de estar allí con ellos, fingiendo que estudian, haciendo el tonto con Benny mientras él les echa la bronca una y otra vez para terminar uniéndose a sus dos amigos y acabar hablando sobre nada en especial. No está bien porque se encontraría en buenas condiciones si desde un principio hubiese hablado con Charlie, aclarando todo, dejando claro lo que siente y sus exponiendo sus miedos para que su amigo le reconforte. No está bien porque está allí, encontrándose fatal y lo único que quiere es ver a Charlie, no quiere hacer ningún examen, ni siquiera quiere estudiar. Todo está mal, del revés y debe reconocer su culpa.

— Comeré algo, dormiré y se me pasará —dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Meyer, voy a hablar con Charlie, voy a hablar con ese pedazo de mamón...

— Ni se te ocurra contarle nada Benny, estoy bien. Deja a Charlie en paz.

Por un segundo la tensión se palpa en la habitación y se hace difícil respirar y moverse. Y negarse. Benny asiente, dándose por vencido.

— Voy a traerte algo, descansa mientras.

Descansar. Sí, quiere dormir un poco. Necesita cerrar los ojos y aunque la cara de Charlie se le aparezca y le torture, dormirá. No es débil. Meyer es más fuerte que todo eso, tiene que recordárselo.


	19. Recuerdo de una pelea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le sujetan entre los dos, le apartan, le calman. "Meyer, tranquilo, has bebido demasiado". Y Meyer está en una nube, pero una de la que desea caer, golpearse contra el asfalto y que todos sus sesos queden esparcidos por el lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I WISH I DREAMT IN THE SHAPE   
> OF YOUR MOUTH".

##  19\. Recuerdo de una pelea

 

_Quince años, a punto de cumplir los dieciséis y a pocos días de empezar a trabajar por primera vez. En un taller de coches. Nada más contarle la noticia a Benny y a Charlie estos decidieron por él: "vamos a celebrarlo". La idea de Meyer es, quizá, pasar los tres una noche tranquila en casa de alguno de ellos viendo alguna película. La idea de sus amigos es otra distinta. Benny y Charlie quieren trasnochar, pero no en casa sino en la calle, quieren ir a tomar algo, no pueden beber alcohol en ningún sitio y por ello se encargan de buscarse la manera de conseguirlo. Meyer no está muy de acuerdo: "sé cómo acaban todas estas noches: en pelea". Entre Benny y Charlie; entre Benny y un desconocido; entre Charlie y algún grupo de chavales que tienen ganas de bronca; o entre Benny, Charlie y adolescentes con los mismos grados de alcohol en sangre que ellos. Y Meyer en mitad de todo el caos, tratando de calmar la situación. Aún así, por mucho que se empeña en persuadirles: "podemos beber en mi casa, no hay nadie". No lo consigue, acaba junto con sus dos mejores amigos en un parque. Hay más de un grupo de chavales que rondan sus edades (y más mayores) en pequeños grupos en diferentes puntos del parque, cuando Meyer ve eso sabe que la noche va ser de todo menos tranquila. Hay chicas. Chicas guapas. A él no le interesan pero a Charlie y a a Benny sí. Lo que más le preocupa es Charlie. Hace casi dos años que descubrió lo que sentía por su mejor amigo, está muy acostumbrado a sus líos amorosos; pero aún así le molesta. Le resulta cada día más incómodo tener que estar presente en los momentos de cortejo, tener que ver todo el proceso por el que pasa su amigo para ligarse a alguien. Sonrisas, secretos al oído, risas y después caricias con las que sueña él y que nunca jamás tendrá. Estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo puede llegar a ser algo muy complicado con lo que lidiar._

_Pasan las horas, igual que el alcohol por sus gargantas, quemándoles y subiendo su efecto hasta el cerebro y hasta el resto del cuerpo. Benny está hablando al lado de Meyer, le está contando algo, no sabe el qué, no logra descifrar las palabras mal pronunciadas. Seguramente ni él mismo sepa lo que está diciendo. Charlie se ha alejado de ellos para acercarse a un grupo de chicas que acompañan a sus amigos, los cuales parecen más perjudicados que cualquier persona en ese parque. Meyer le mira. Sigue cada movimiento que hace con la mirada. Meyer también ha bebido algo más de lo normal y por eso siente ese cosquilleo en el estómago, ese furor extraño; ese enfado creciendo en su pecho y al mismo tiempo ese deseo incontrolable por él._

_"¿Por qué a mí no me hace caso?"_

_"Si fuese una jodida chica sería distinto"._

_"Charlie quiero que me hables de la misma forma que la estás hablando a ellas"._

_"Charlie, ¿por qué cojones te estás gritando con otro chico?"_

_Sí, de pronto aparece uno de los chavales que pertenecen al grupo de esas muchachas y se encara con Charlie. Meyer se ha quedado un poco rezagado, ha bebido demasiado y sus reflejos no son los mismos que cuando está sobrio. De igual manera que el control sobre sus estados emocionales tiende a deteriorarse cuando bebe. Procura no hablar más de la cuenta; pero siempre hay una mínima posibilidad de que lo haga. Procura no hacer algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir más tarde; pero siempre hay una mínima posibilidad de que actúe de forma poco habitual en él. Si bebe demasiado puede dejarse llevar por impulsos._

_Benny y él se acercan al grupo. Charlie está cabreado y el otro chico debe de estarlo también porque de repente le sujeta de la camiseta y parece el comienzo de lo que Meyer había presentido: una pelea. No entiende bien lo que se están diciendo, sólo llega a diferenciar palabras sueltas: cabrón, novia y paliza; suficiente para hacerse una idea de lo que acaba de desencadenar su mejor amigo: los celos. Pero a Meyer en ese momento le da igual todo. Parece darle exactamente igual lo que puedan llegar a pensar la gente que les rodea o las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. Meyer siente una cólera enfermiza en el pecho, en el cerebro, en cada músculo y cada hueso. Se abalanza sobre el desconocido que tiene agarrado a Charlie, el chico le suelta y cae al suelo con Meyer encima._

_Charlie grita, Benny le imita, ambos corren hacia Meyer para pararle. Pero Meyer ya ha dado el primer y último golpe de la noche. Le sujetan entre los dos, le apartan, le calman. "Meyer, tranquilo, has bebido demasiado". Y Meyer está en una nube, pero una de la que desea caer, golpearse contra el asfalto y que todos sus sesos queden esparcidos por el lugar. El enfado le ha cegado. Charlie le ha cegado. Porque no puede verle en peligro, porque no puede permitir que nadie le toque, no delante de él. Aún así se ha expuesto demasiado, ha pegado a un chaval y empieza a trabajar en unos días, eso puede costarle el puesto y un disgusto a su madre._

_— Ya está Meyer, relájate._

_Es la voz de Charlie, frente a él, le está sujetando por la nuca, le está mirando fijamente. Parece que el alcohol ya no tiene efecto en ninguno de los allí presentes. Meyer se tranquiliza, respira hondo, se deja calmar por la mirada de su mejor amigo, por la mano en su cuello, los dedos tocando su piel en una caricia amistosa. De igual manera que Charlie le ciega, Charlie es el único que puede penetrar en sus paredes cuando enloquece en forma de rabia._

_— Lo siento, se pone muy gilipollas cuando bebe._

_Les habla una de las chicas. Meyer siente lástima por ella pero no por su novio a quien acaba de dar un puñetazo._

_— Mejor nos vamos —propone Charlie._

_La noche sólo quedó en eso. No volvieron a cruzarse con ese grupo y nadie tomó replesalias por el golpe. Esa noche Charlie se quedó en casa de Meyer a dormir. Esa noche Charlie durmió con él, en la misma cama. Le habló de cosas absurdas, rieron y Meyer sintió que se enamoraba de nuevo. Charlie le agradeció: "por ser un gran amigo, pero bueno dejémonos de pasteladas de mierda"._

_Ese verano se vieron pocas veces más. Charlie conoció a una mujer y lo mantuvo en secreto y Meyer trabajó ajeno a todo lo que se avecinaba._


	20. Explota conmigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estar tumbado en la cama de tu habitación una noche en la que sabes perfectamente que la persona que te gusta está en una fiesta pasándolo bien, no es del todo un mal plan. En realidad es lo peor que ha experimentado hasta el momento. La noche más tediosa de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I FUCK AS I NEED TO,   
> I FUCK WHEN I WANT,   
> I'LL FUCK YOU WITH LOVE”.

##  20\. Explota conmigo

 

Hay que ir bien vestido. Con traje. No le molesta, le queda bien, le gusta. Lo que no le gusta tanto es que sus hermanas y su madre estén alrededor suya repitiendo hasta la saciedad lo bien que le sienta y lo mucho que va a llamar la atención esa noche. No quiere llamar la atención de nadie, no quiere ligar, ni siquiera quiere ir; pero Benny es un jodido pesado y su insistencia ha ganado la batalla. Era eso o darle una paliza.

— ¿No vas con acompañante?

Fannie habla con un tono de voz risueño, sentada en la silla del cuarto de su hermano. Le mira en el espejo frente al que se está terminando de preparar. Ve la mueca de desagrado que se forma en la cara de Charlie y sonríe.

— No. Voy solo —responde evitando la mirada de su hermana.

— Qué raro, ¿no viene Meyer a recogerte?

Ahora habla su madre, quien le termina de arreglar la corbata. Charlie siente una punzada en el estómago, una punzada de dolor. Claro, lo normal sería ir con un amigo si no vas con ninguna chica; pero a Charlie, incluso esa noche, le falta su mejor amigo. Ha estado castigándose mentalmente esos días pasados, tras las disculpas de Meyer. Lo más razonable y humano hubiese sido ir detrás de él, buscarle después y sin embargo no lo hizo, por cobardía. Y por egoísmo. Como siempre. La culpabilidad le estaba consumiendo y si iba tras Meyer, quizá, ese sentimiento incrementase, haciéndole sentir que es el peor ser humano del mundo. Ha preferido evitarlo sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos del otro.

— No. Está ocupado —se limita a decir con voz cortante.

_Ocupado en odiarme con razón_. Desconoce si le encontrará en la fiesta, si irá con Benny o si irá por su cuenta. Desconoce si irá con acompañante o no. Tal vez con Angela, no tiene ni idea pero quizá sea una buena noche para hablar con él. Deben de aclarar muchas cosas o dejar todo como está y tirar por la borda todos sus años de amistad y esos meses de relación. Charlie se niega a aceptar un futuro sin su mejor amigo, ni siquiera su orgullo puede ganar una batalla contra eso. En cambio si Meyer no va a la fiesta, ¿qué debería de hacer?

_Buscarle_.

— Charlie, Benny está en la puerta, dice que tiene que hablar contigo urgentemente —Gyp tiene la cabeza asomando por la puerta de su cuarto—. Me ha metido mucha prisa.

— ¿Qué coño quiere ahora? Hasta dentro de media hora no habíamos quedado —murmura mirando la hora en el móvil.

— Dice que es importante, repito.

Charlie suspira. Sus hermanas deciden que ya le han molestado suficiente y se van de la habitación antes de que él diga nada. Su madre le mira de arriba abajo una última vez y sonríe.

— Estás guapísimo cariño, pásalo muy bien —le da un beso en la mejilla y sale por la puerta.

_Joder Benny_. Se pone la chaqueta, se mira una vez más y le invade un sentimiento de vacío tan profundo que cree necesitar gritar, pero no lo hace. Mantiene la compostura, coge aire, se prepara y sale. Baja las escaleras con las piernas flojas, temblando levemente y cuando ve a Benny junto a la puerta y su expresión de enfado, algo le dice que se trata de Meyer.

— Charlie, tengo que pedirte un favor.

Ahí lo tiene. No necesita más.   
  
  
  
  


 

 

Lleva días encontrándose mal. Buena excusa para no ir ni a su instituto ni a la obra de teatro de su hermana. Por mucho que la adore su cuerpo no está para salir, no ese día. Y quizá nunca más. Ir arrastrando el vacío, la melancolía y tristeza es un duro trabajo. Si por él fuera se pasaría el verano metido en casa, y su último curso en el instituto de la misma manera. Meyer tiene la suerte de que le gusta estudiar.

Estar tumbado en la cama de tu habitación una noche en la que sabes perfectamente que la persona que te gusta está en una fiesta pasándolo bien, no es del todo un mal plan. En realidad es lo peor que ha experimentado hasta el momento. La noche más tediosa de su vida. Quiere verle y al mismo tiempo no quiere hacerlo; necesita hablar con él y al mismo tiempo le rehuye, una vez más. Y desde cuándo todo se ha vuelto tan doloroso, adolescente, romántico y sentimental. Meyer no deja de hacerse esa pregunta.  _¿Esto es estar enamorado?_ Esto es estar enamorado en plena revolución hormonal, de tu mejor amigo y tras una disputa de la cual desconoce su solución. Meyer es cabezota y por eso le cuesta aceptar de una jodida vez que es un ser humano como otro cualquiera, con sentimientos. Que sufre. Que sufre por ese tipo de asuntos.

Cuando escucha el timbre de la puerta la primera vez no se inmuta.  _Me da igual quien sea, que piensen que no hay nadie._  Está a oscuras, no debería de haber ningún problema. Cuando vuelven a insistir ya se incorpora de la cama, mira a la nada y frunce el ceño. Insisten dando timbrazos acompañados de toques con los nudillos que se van volviendo más impacientes con el paso de los segundos. A Meyer sólo se le ocurre una persona: Benny. Le dijo que no iba a ir, que no insistiera y aún así ha ido a su casa. A molestar.

Baja las escaleras mal humorado, soltando en voz muy baja algún que otro taco y dispuesto a pedirle a su amigo que se vaya. Quiere decirle que se largue, que no quiere estar con nadie, que quiere estar jodidamemte solo consumiéndose en su propia pena y su vehemente negación de que todo eso le esté ocurriendo a él.

Lo que no espera al abrir la puerta es ver a su amigo, sí, pero no a Benny, sino a Charlie. Trajeado, más guapo (si cabe) que en la noche de Halloween. Meyer juraría que Charlie está brillando, que le deslumbra con su pelo engominado hacia atrás. Meyer juraría que Charlie ha crecido de pronto, que es un adulto con todas las letras. Que está más alto y... No está seguro de nada pero está a punto de estallar al verle.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Charlie es directo. Conciso. Cortante. Frío.

— Eso debería de preguntarlo yo —Meyer responde de la misma forma, ocultando de muy buena manera el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta y en el estómago— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Benny me ha dicho que estabas enfermo. Que hace unos días casi te desmayas en su puta casa y que no me dijera nada —explica, después da una calada a su cigarro y lo tira—. Se supone que somos amigos y no me quieres contar esto.

A Meyer se le escapa una risa. Pero no es una risa porque la situación le resulte divertida. Es una risa nerviosa; sarcástica; de incredulidad.

— ¿Perdona? Creía que no querías hablar Charlie, ¿cómo coño quieres que te cuente nada?

Charlie suelta un suspiro, pone los ojos en blanco. Se avecina una nueva discusión. Lo presiente. Su cerebro se lo está advirtiendo, sus tripas se lo están gritando y la expresión de Meyer se lo está dejando como el agua, cristalino.

— ¿Puedo pasar o me vas a dejar aquí? —sonríe ligeramente de lado.  _Una sonrisa seductora, muy bien Charlie, funciona._

Meyer se hace a un lado. Le olisquea cuando pasa por su lado y su colonia se le queda grabada en su memoria para siempre; en un rincón con el nombre de Charlie en el que guarda todos y cada uno de los momentos juntos. Pequeños detalles. Y cosas importantes. Como cuando le dijo  _te quiero_.

— Pensaba que estarían tus padres —dice.

— Es la obra de teatro de Esther, volverán tarde. Jacob está con ellos.

No le dice nada y se encamina escaleras arriba a su cuarto. Ambos están nerviosos, por alguna razón es como si tuviesen un nido de gusanos en las tripas, haciéndoles cosquillas y mordisqueando. A Charlie se le revuelve el estómago. Ha ido allí con las mejores de las intenciones y no se le ocurra otra cosa que hablarle con soberbia. No tiene remedio.

Se queda parado unos segundos bajo el marco de la puerta del cuarto de Meyer. Está oscuro pero entra un poco de luz de luna a través de la ventana y Charlie puede diferenciar cada objeto que hay. Se conoce de memoria esa habitación, podría ir a ciegas y no se daría ningún golpe. Aspira. El olor a hogar. A su hogar. Al de Meyer. A Meyer. Lleva años reconociendo ese olor característico pero es en ese preciso momento cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo aprecia y que le gusta. Mira la espalda de su mejor amigo, este se acerca al escritorio para dar la luz a la lámpara de mesa y abandonar la penumbra por primera vez en toda la noche. Charlie entra por fin y cierra la puerta. Por costumbre y para no huir. Para evitar escaparse una vez más, para evitar que Meyer se vaya, para no dejar paso al miedo, el orgullo y todas esas emociones que le hacen comportarse como un auténtico capullo con él. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos, mira el suelo y no sabe cómo empezar. No tenía nada pensado y tampoco ha llegado con los mejores modales.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Charlie?

Meyer repite la misma pregunta de hace unos minutos. Ahora está de pie, frente a él, junto al escritorio. Tiene mala cara,  _¿qué te pasa Meyer?_ Parece que lleva días sin dormir.

— Ya te lo he dicho Meyer, Benny me ha contado...

— Te estoy preguntando por la verdadera razón —le interrumpe, soltando un fuerte suspiro, dejando escapar las palabras como si le costase hablar—. Dejemos de mentirnos de esta forma, no hemos dejado de hacerlo desde el comienzo de curso, ¿sabes?

Tiene razón. Lo peor es que empezó él, Charlie, con las mentiras, con los secretos y de alguna forma esa costumbre se ha ido alargando durante los meses, se les ha enquistado a ambos cuando nunca antes lo hacían.

— Porque tenemos que hablar, ¿no?

— Llevamos semanas evitando hablar, ¿por qué ahora?

— ¿Por qué tantas preguntas Meyer? —Charlie se exalta. Tiene poca paciencia y Meyer no está siendo justo.

Da unos pasos al frente, hacia él, pero Meyer retrocede y Charlie se detiene.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Charlie se desinfla. Su energía se drena y el cansancio le invade junto con el dolor. La expresión de tristeza en su rostro hace daño a Meyer.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa Meyer? —repite, incansable—. No tiene sentido. ¿Crees que no sé por qué decidiste alejarte? Por supuesto que lo sé. Porque te dije esas jodidas palabras.

— Sí Charlie, tienes razón, fue por eso —admite, sin pensárselo dos veces.

— Al fin lo admites —sonríe sin ganas, afirmando con la cabeza, sin saber bien qué hacer— ¿Sabes? Pensaba que toda esta mierda —primero le señala a él y después a sí mismo— era mutua. Veo que no, gracias por decirlo Meyer. Un poco tarde de todas maneras.

Se da la vuelta, se pasa una mano por la cara. De pronto está muy enfadado. Lo nota, el calor subiendo por cada parte de su cuerpo; el furor, el cabreo, la explosión inminente. Hace tan solo unos segundos estaba dispuesto, procurando no dejarse llevar por ese lado suyo tan irracional. Pero le resulta imposible.

— ¡Me habría ahorrado cada puta palabra Meyer, me habría ahorrado el pasarlo mal por tu puta culpa, me habría ahorrado el mostrar más de lo que debía! —le está gritando, a pocos centímetros de su cara porque ha decidido romper la distancia de nuevo y provocar que Meyer se quede paralizado en el sitio— ¿Quién cojones te has creído que eres? ¡Eres mi puto mejor amigo y lo único que se te ocurre es hacerme esta putada, a mi!

Meyer está temblando. De ira. De tristeza. No lo puede diferenciar. Meyer siente tantas cosas en esos momentos que parece como si su piel fuese a abrirse y sus músculos y se fuese a desangrar. Tiene un grito colgando de su garganta pero se lo traga y este se queda atascado en la boca del estómago y le duele. No le duele la tripa, le duele más allá, más adentro, en un lugar que no puede señalar pero es consciente de que está y ese dolor es más intenso que cualquier otro. Necesita recuperarse de la manera que sea, necesita tomar el control de la situación, de algo. No se le ocurre otra cosa más que abrir la boca y hablar. Que responder. A gritos. En la cara de Charlie, en sus palabras, en su confesión, en su herida.

— ¡No eres el único Charlie, eres un jodido egoísta, como siempre. Eres tú quien está obsesionado con las mujeres, no yo. Eres tú quien empezó con éste círculo vicioso de las mentiras, eres tú quien hace unos meses estaba con una mujer y no con un hombre, ¿recuerdas?!

Charlie le agarra de la camiseta. Le mira con la mandíbula contraída, con la vena del cuello hinchada, con toda su frustración abrazándole.

— ¡¿Y tú qué Meyer?! Dime, ¡¿qué has estado haciendo los últimos años?!, te lo digo yo: ¡salir con chicas que te importaban una mierda porque no eras capaz de ser sincero conmigo!

Meyer lo siente. Está reptando por su pecho, está subiendo por su esófago, está llegando a su garganta, está colgando de su lengua. Está a punto de salir de entre sus labios.

— ¡Porque tenía miedo de que no me aceptases Charlie, igual que ahora. Sí, me has dicho que me quieres y eso sólo me ata más a ti y a lo que siento! —se agarran mutuamente de la ropa— ¡¿Pero qué pasará cuando te canses de probar, Charlie?!, ¡cuando te canses de estar con un tío y vuelvas a lo que realmente te gusta que son las mujeres! —Meyer respira rápido, muy rápido y le tiembla la voz y en sus ojos está expuesta la tristeza y no hay muros de hielo a su alrededor—. Cuando te canses de mi y esto quede como algo pasajero —esto último lo dice casi en un susurro.

Charlie ha bajado la guardia. Y ahora empieza a entender.

— ¿Quién te crees que soy Meyer? Soy un cabronazo pero jamás se me ocurriría hacerte algo así —aún le sujeta de la camiseta—. Eres un egoísta conmigo. Entiendo que lo seas y que desconfíes de alguien como yo... Pero por una puñetera vez te pido que no lo hagas, que confíes —las manos se relajan y las lleva a la cara de Meyer y le sujeta con firmeza—. Porque, joder Meyer, no puedo estar sin ti.

Se acabó. Meyer sabe que ahí se termina todo. O quizá comience. No está seguro. De lo que sí está seguro es de que Charlie le está besando. Con fuerza, con lengua, labios, dientes, saliva y toda la rabia que lleva dentro acumulada. Meyer se deshace, se derrite. Se agarra a él y es como si flotase porque ese beso no es como todos los que se han dado, no, ese beso les desnuda a ambos. Les deja expuestos el uno frente al otro, con todo lo que se han callado y ahora dejan ver la luz. Charlie le aprieta con fuerza contra su cuerpo, le recorre la espalda por encima de la camiseta y después por debajo y le acaricia, arrancándole jadeos, fuertes suspiros que le arrastran a la locura y el placer más absoluto, como nunca antes lo había experimentado.

— Joder Meyer, no vuelvas —le muerde el cuello— a hacerme esto —pasa la lengua hasta su barbilla—, nunca.

Ambos están jadeantes, asfixiados. Pegan sus frentes, se miran con los labios entre abiertos, mojados, la punta de sus lenguas brillando, espectante.

— Te quiero Charlie.

Meyer le besa, le chupa los labios. Se separa una vez más.

— Necesito que me hagas todo lo que quieras y más, Charlie, mucho más.

Su voz suena casi líquida. Suena lasciva. Podría escupir fuego porque lo único que siente es mucho calor. Se abrasa y quiere que Charlie arda con él. Pasa las manos por su pelo, le despeina aunque le da pena porque esa noche su mejor amigo está más que perfecto. Le da pequeños tirones, con su mirada clavada en la de él.

— Sí Meyer, lo que tú quieras, joder.

Y se vuelven a juntar. Se pegan. Se frotan. Se tocan. Jadean y gruñen uno en la boca del otro y se muerden y se arañan. Charlie se deshace de su chaqueta con rapidez y torpeza, Meyer le ayuda, le tira de la corbata y caen en la cama  _diosMeyertequierotocar_.

Charlie es un jodido volcán en erupcion. Se deshace el nudo de la corbata con manos ágiles, se empieza a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa con Meyer mordiéndole el cuello y no está seguro de si podrá aguantar mucho porque todo eso ya es demasiado. Se queda con el torso desnudo en pocos segundos y Meyer también. Por primera vez en sus vidas sienten ese roce de sus pieles, de su carne, diferente a cualquier otro. Charlie se restriega, rígido, contra su amigo y le susurra al oído al mismo tiempo que empieza a deshacerse de la incomodidad de su cinturón. De su pantalón. De sus calzoncillos.

Meyer es rápido y le sigue los pasos. Se agarra a su nuca. Le muerde el pecho, le acaricia una, dos veces la erección y para porque esa noche no va a terminar así de rápido. Esa noche van a llegar hasta el final y no les importa. Lo necesitan y se ahogan por más contacto físico. Se le pegan las sábanas a la espalda, suda, se retuerce bajo las manos de Charlie que le aprisionan contra él y le provocan espasmos con cada toque.

— Coge —Charlie le interrumpe con un beso—, coge un condón del cajón —dice, separándose de él, señalando su mesita de noche.

Meyer tiene los labios rojos, la cara empapada en sudor, algunos mechones de pelo pegados a la frente, un brillo salvaje en sus ojos y Charlie está completamente seguro (lo podría jurar; poner la mano en el fuego) de que es la imagen más sexy que ha visto en toda su miserable y corta existencia. Alarga la mano, abre el cajón y encuentra lo que busca con facilidad. Una vez lo tiene entre sus manos vuelve a lo que estaba: besar a Meyer y quedarse sin aliento. Su mejor amigo siempre se guarda ese lado rebelde y natural para ocasiones como esa y Charlie no podría agradecérselo suficiente. Ataca su cuello y le oye decir su nombre en búcle  _CharlieCharlieCharlie,_ después comienza un recorrido de besos y saliva por su pecho. Da un bocado en un costado y lo oye, lo escucha, ese gemido saliendo de la boca de Meyer. Quiere más. Vuelve a repetir la operación y de nuevo ese sonido que es música para sus oídos.

— Charlie —jadea, entrecortado, sudando las palabras—, Charlie, hazlo ya joder.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga Meyer? Dímelo y lo hago, lo que sea —le besa la línea de la mandíbula.

— Esto, Charlie.

Meyer le coge la mano, le succiona dos dedos al mismo tiempo, los ensaliva, sin dejar de perder el contacto visual. Y sin más se introduce él mismo los dedos de su amigo dentro de sí. Lubricando. Lento. Tortuoso. La habitación se llena de sus gemidos, incontrolables. Meyer deja de lado la vergüenza, el pudor. Y Charlie le mira asombrado y comienza a mover los dedos mordiéndose los labios.  _DiosMeyerjoderDios._ Se da prisa en ponerse el preservativo y se adentra en él poco a poco.

— Lo siento.

Repite una y otra vez al ver el gesto de dolor en la cara de Meyer.  _SigueCharlie._ Y da la primera el embestida. Se marea, en realidad es una sensación extraña, siente tanto placer que cree perder la cabeza durante unos segundos. Ninguna chica, ninguna mujer puede compararse con algo así. Nada puede compararse con tener la polla dentro de tu mejor amigo, de Meyer. Es perfecto. Impecable.

— Dios —gruñe, agarrándole con fuerza de los costados—, Dios Meyer, estás jodidamente apretado —suelta un gemido y echa la cabeza hacia atrás un segundo, con los ojos cerrados, los dientes apretados y sudando—. Eres increíble —embiste—, joder Meyer —no puede dejar de decir su nombre.

Meyer siente oleadas de placer con cada golpe, con cada movimiento de Charlie. Gira la cabeza hacia un lado, se muerde el dorso de la mano, aprieta los dientes, los labios. Grita su nombre seguido de súplicas  _Charliesigueasíahí._ Todas esas veces que se había imaginado una situación así se quedaba corto porque lo que está experimentando sobrepasa cualquier barrera de lo conocido; sobrepasa cualquier barrera del placer que alguna vez haya podido sentir. Se está deshaciendo y Charlie se está derritiendo dentro de él. Agarra las sábanas con fuerza entre sus dedos, tira de ellas. Arquea la espalda y lo siente, en ese punto, tan perfecto. Se corre, sobre su estómago.

Charlie está a punto de estallar. Ver a Meyer en esas condiciones podría provocar que llegase al borde del éxtasis, de hecho es lo que ha hecho. Le está mirando exhausto, con el estómago manchado y  _joderMeyer._ Charlie no puede más. Coge a su amigo de un costado, le da la vuelta para que quede con la cara contra el colchón, se pega a su espalda, aumenta el ritmo de forma frenética. Se entremezclan sus gotas de sudor, la espalda de Meyer contra su pecho. Hunde los dedos en su carne, en sus muslos y se corre como nunca antes en su vida. Los espasmos son largos y parecen no acabar nunca pero lo hacen y Charlie cree estar flotando. Es el orgasmo más placentero que podría haber tenido.

Se quedan así unos segundos, después se tumban uno al lado del otro con las respiraciones aceleradas, la cama deshecha, manchada y testigo del mejor sexo que ambos han practicado.

— Prométeme que cuando estemos viviendo juntos —Meyer coge aire porque le cuesta hablar— esto va a seguir siendo igual.

Charlie suelta una carcajada. Le sale de lo más profundo. Le sale con ganas. Echaba de menos a su mejor amigo.

— Y mejor Meyer —responde—. Pero antes de eso, aún nos queda mucha noche por delante.

Meyer suelta un gruñido al moverse. Se sube encima de Charlie, se sienta a horcajadas sobre él.

— Tienes razón.

Charlie se muerde los labios, le agarra de la nuca y le besa.


	21. La incertidumbre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo sabe, o quizá no, bueno sí, pero la incertidumbre le produce tantas dudas que su cabeza se hace un lío y no tiene claro nada. Suelta un suspiro, suelta un poquito de su miedo y ambos se disponen a mezclarse con el gentío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I HOPE THAT YOU CAN SEE RIGHT   
> THROUGH MY WALLS.   
> I HOPE THAT YOU CATCH ME”.

##  21\. La incertidumbre

 

Charlie le convence:  _"sólo será un rato, saludamos a Benny, nos tomamos algo y volvemos"._ Meyer, sinceramente, no tiene ninguna gana de ir a esas horas a la dichosa fiesta del instituto y menos aún cuando se han pasado un buen rato magreándose sin parar. Teniendo sexo. Haciendo el amor. Follando. Meyer está agotado y no se explica de dónde saca Charlie la energía.

Pero Meyer tiene menos ganas aún de discutir, de intentar argumentar con él en esos momentos. Así que allí están. En el instituto. Todo repleto de adolescentes bien vestidos, acompañados de sus parejas, solos o con amigos. Bailando, bebiendo. Compartiendo sus últimos momentos antes de la vida adulta.

El final de Charlie en el instituto. Los días esperándose el uno al otro. Las horas de estudio. Toda su rutina acaba esa noche. Meyer se pregunta cómo se siente Charlie al respecto y Charlie se pregunta si Meyer es consciente del miedo que le provoca esa situación.

— No va a cambiar nada, Charlie.

Lo dice porque le está mirando. Está viendo cómo Charlie mira el instituto, la manera de mirarlo, la melancolía que desprende y el temor a lo desconocido. Le gustaría decirle muchas cosas, asegurarle que todo estará bien, pero Meyer no es así. Ellos no son así. En los últimos meses han hablado demasiado, es hora de volver a su antigua forma de ser; es hora de volver a demostrar su afecto con actos.

— Ya, lo sé, Meyer.

Lo sabe, o quizá no, bueno sí, pero la incertidumbre le produce tantas dudas que su cabeza se hace un lío y no tiene claro nada. Suelta un suspiro, suelta un poquito de su miedo y ambos se disponen a mezclarse con el gentío.

Buscarán a Benny. Hablarán. Él intentará enterarse de cosas que ellos no tienen pensado contarle y Meyer le dirá que deje el asunto,  _por favor._ Se despedirán de Angela. Tomarán algo. Charlie dirá adiós en su interior a todo lo vivido allí. Volverán a casa,  _esta noche me quedo a dormir contigo Meyer._  Hablarán más. Sobre qué hacer, cómo hacerlo y dejarán entrever algún que otro sentimiento parecido a la tristeza.

Y seguirán. Seguirán estando los tres.

_Seguirán estando los dos._


	22. Diez años después

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La otra es de Benny, desde Las Vegas. ¿Quién cojones decide celebrar algo de manera formal en ese sitio? Ahí tiene la respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “NOW I KNOW WHAT LOVE IS WORTH  
> IN A BROKEN WORLD”.

##  22\. Diez años después

 

Dos invitaciones. Dos fechas una muy próxima a la otra. Acudirán a ambas pero Charlie no puede evitar mirar los sobres con recelo, desviar sus ojos hacia Meyer y esperar que éste levante la cabeza de sus libros y le devuelva la mirada. Eso no ocurre. Se frustra, se ofusca. Bufa y se levanta de la silla. Ahora Meyer sí que reacciona, soltando una risa entre dientes mientras termina de leer el examen de uno de sus alumnos.

— ¿Qué pasa Charlie?

— Nada.

Contesta como un niño pequeño. Charlie tiene un berrinche. Mira por la ventana. Eso no le calma así que vuelve a sentarse en la mesa del salón, con las invitaciones dándole la bienvenida una vez más. Las mira de reojo.

Una es de Ángela, desde España. Le parece un buen lugar para dar el paso.

La otra es de Benny, desde Las Vegas. ¿Quién cojones decide celebrar algo de manera formal en ese sitio? Ahí tiene la respuesta.

Sí, ambos eventos son bodas y ambos se casan con sus parejas del instituto. Charlie tiene claro que no está dispuesto a tener hijos, pero la idea de casarse... Bueno, tal vez no le parezca del todo descabellada, aunque hablar de eso con Meyer es otro asunto, es algo que no puede hacer. Es Charlie. Charlie no es romántico. Charlie no cree en el matrimonio (pero sí en una vida con su mejor amigo).

— ¿Tienes pensado llamar a este capullo?

Se refiere a Benny.

— Para saber cómo quiere organizar todo.

Sigue enfurruñado. Meyer lo sabe cuando levanta la mirada de los papeles y ve esa expresión en su rostro. Su frente ligeramente fruncida. Ceñudo. Por la manera que tiene de fumar, de mirar hacia un punto fijo, después desviar la mirada y negar con la cabeza, como si estuviese pensando en algo estúpido o algo que le enfada.

— ¿Charlie?

Se miran. Charlie tiene el gesto torcido. Meyer una sonrisa en los labios.

— Todo a su tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Siempre sabe lo que está pensando. Siempre sabe lo que le ocurre. No puede evitar soltar una carcajada, sentirse avergonzado. Da una nueva calada al cigarro, girando la cara hacia otro lado, evitando mirar a Meyer, con la ilusión de algo no dicho naciendo en sus tripas.

— Por cierto...

Charlie recuerda algo, de pronto, su gesto se oscurece ligeramente.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando Benny estuvo en el hospital?

— Claro Charlie, esas cosas no se olvidan.

— ¿Crees que ese capullo estará bien? Quiero decir, nunca supimos quién le atacó y...

Meyer se levanta, se acerca a Charlie, se sienta en el borde de la mesa, le quita el cigarro de la mano y se lo lleva él a los labios.

— Charlie, han pasado diez años. Benny va a estar bien —responde con esa voz que sólo transmite calma.

Asiente. Sonríe levemente. Meyer le acaricia el pelo y se quedan así unos segundos.

— Dilo —habla Charlie.

Meyer suelta un pequeño suspiro.

— Todo va a estar bien, Charlie.

— De acuerdo —responde.

Se pone en pie, le sujeta el rostro entre las manos y le da un beso en los labios.

_Suficiente_. Así es más que suficiente.


End file.
